A Amante Comprada
by Adattare
Summary: Essa fanfiction é uma adaptação do livro A amante comprada de Lynne Grahan. A história é de autoria dela e os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Sakura uma top model mundial está encrencada com a justiça, e, para livrar sua mãe, acaba assinando um contrato muito peculiar elaborado por Uchiha Sasuke. Agora, Sasuke tem ela ao seu bel prazer.
1. Primeiro capítulo

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Sasuke Uchiha, o bilionário do setor de softwares, olhava o mar do convés de seu mega iate Lestara. Construído sob medida, com as exatas especificações do dono, o iate era um palácio flutuante, considerado o mais bonito e sofisticado já feito. Completo, tinha dois heliportos, uma sala de cinema, uma piscina e um barco na popa. No entanto, Sasuke estava irritado com alguns pequenos detalhes que não lhe agradavam. Seus convidados, porém, falavam do iate com entusiasmo e admiração.

— Incrível...

— A embarcação mais luxuosa que já vi...

— Você tem um hospital particular... Uau! É só o que tenho a dizer...

— A sala de ginástica e a quadra de basquete são surpreendentes...

— A vista da parede de vidro no casco do navio é maravilhosa...

— Sessenta empregados na tripulação a seu dispor... Deve se sentir como

um rei...

O perfil belo e moreno estava inclinado e distante, os olhos negros expressavam desânimo; Sasuke permanecia olhando para o horizonte. Um rei? Não era como se sentia. Perguntou a si mesmo se não havia trazido companhia a bordo para exprimir por ele o que já não conseguia dizer ou sentir. Cada vez mais, apenas esportes radicais e aquisições de impulso proporcionavam satisfação a Sasuke.

Nascido em berço de ouro, havia descoberto que poucas experiências ou mesmo posses superavam as expectativas.

— Está sabendo da última fofoca? — A socialite Tenten perguntou com seu esnobe sotaque inglês, quando ele saiu de seu devaneio. — Sobre a Sakura Haruno — continuou.

Sasuke ficou visivelmente tenso ao ouvir aquele nome e as risadas femininas em seguida.

— Londres inteira está sabendo do boato. Quero só ver como ela vai sobreviver na cadeia.

— De quem você está falando? — Neji, seu amigo, perguntou.

— Sakura Haruno... A modelo que começou a sair com Orochimaru. A carreira dela afundou depois que ele foi pego com drogas e ela sumiu do mapa — lembrou Tenten ao noivo, em tom irônico. — Há cerca de dois meses ela tentou dar a volta por cima promovendo um evento beneficente.

— Ah, sim. Lembro que ela organizou um desfile de moda para levantar fundos para uma instituição de caridade. Parece que foi um fracasso — comentou Naruto, dando a entender que o assunto podia ser encerrado ali mesmo.

Indiferente à deixa de que o assunto não era o mais apropriado, Tenten continuou a contar o resto da história.

— Sakura convenceu algumas colegas de profissão a desfilar de graça e doar o cachê para a instituição. E ela acabou enfiando o dinheiro da arrecadação no bolso e roubando as pobres criancinhas cegas!

Uma faísca brilhou nos olhos de Sasuke. Ele achou pateticamente divertida a tentativa de Naruto de calar Tenten. Era evidente que Tenten não fazia idéia de que Sakura Haruno e Sasuke haviam tido um efêmero caso amoroso. Foi um curto período, dezesseis meses antes, quando Sasuke pôs os olhos em Sakura pela primeira vez, num desfile em Paris. Elegante, esbelta, de curvas sinuosas, ela havia entrado na passarela triunfante, como uma verdadeira rainha. Os cabelos, de coloração incomum, penteados para trás deixavam o lindo rosto à mostra, que brilhava como raios de sol. Os olhos enormes, de um verde-esmeralda penetrante, o cegaram quando os dois foram apresentados. Ao conhecê-lo, ela deu um sorriso que era a representação fiel da indiferença.

Acostumado a reações imediatas de admiração e bajulações, Sasuke ficou intrigado e seu desejo por ela aumentou ainda mais pela sensação rara de desafio. Havia ficado ansioso para descobrir até que ponto ela conseguiria manter o ingênuo joguinho, que, na opinião dele, não tinha outro propósito senão aumentar seu interesse por ela. Porém, ele havia subestimado a obscena ambição de sua mais nova vítima.

Apesar de, na época, ainda não saber, ele não havia sido o único homem rico na mira de Sakura. Além disso, ela estava buscando algo mais que apenas um caso sem compromisso. Depois de algumas saídas, ele a convidou para passar um fim de semana na casa de campo. Lá, Sakura se fez de donzela e se recusou a dormir no mesmo quarto que ele. De madrugada, no entanto, ela foi embora com um dos convidados de Sasuke: um cantor de rock libertino que tinha o dobro da idade de Sakura, famoso pelo dispendioso hábito de se casar com menininhas com idade para ser sua filha.

Ao anunciar, com estardalhaço, o noivado com Sakura, Orochimaru valorizou, e muito, seu cachê. Infelizmente, para Sakura, o destino cruel interveio, provando que o esforço para se dar bem não a havia levado a lugar algum, no final das contas.

Com um sinal quase imperceptível, Sasuke chamou o assistente, que foi, em seguida, até ele. Enquanto os convidados eram servidos com um almoço no deque principal, Sasuke estava em seu escritório, recebendo todas as informações que desejava. Um telefonema ao editor de um jornal de âmbito nacional foi suficiente para que pudesse tirar todas as suas dúvidas. O editor revelou que Sakura estava ajudando a polícia a solucionar o caso, mas que a situação não estava boa para o lado dela. Afinal, quem teria compaixão por uma pessoa acusada de roubar dinheiro de crianças carentes?

Um sorriso confidente e exultante se formou lentamente na face de Sasuke. Ele estava ciente da energia malévola que se agitava dentro dele. Todo o tédio havia se esvaído. O ditado dizia que a vingança era um prato que se comia frio, mas ele preferia bem quente e apimentado.

Sakura Haruno havia bancado a santinha, fingindo-se de casta e pura para não dormir com Sasuke. E então, sem qualquer pudor ou vergonha, o enganou debaixo do próprio teto dele. Ela havia sido a única mulher a dizer não a ele, a dispensá-lo sem dó nem piedade. Ele sabia que a atração persistente que sentia por ela era apenas fogo de palha e estava associada ao ego ferido, por ter sido rejeitado. Ela havia se transformado num desafio a ser ultrapassado.

Quando o assunto era sexo, Sasuke mostrava-se um especialista. Ao contrário de seu pai, que não sabia separar luxúria de amor e acabou arruinado por amar uma única mulher, que tinha um coração de gelo e era desprovida de sangue nas veias. É verdade que, inicialmente, Sasuke criou algumas expectativas com relação à Sakura. Ela havia se mostrado, no final das contas, uma pessoa sem caráter ou moral. Porém, continuava a ser uma mulher irresistível e, pelo preço da liberdade, com certeza ela seria dele, pensou.

Qualquer instituição de caridade iria preferir uma boa recompensa e uma quantia considerável de dinheiro a ter de se envolver num longo e escandaloso processo judicial. Ele poderia comprar a liberdade de Sakura Haruno. No entanto, nunca havia pagado para ter sexo. Será que realmente queria tê-la sob essas condições? Descobriu que só de pensar em ter aquele mulherão, enroscada com ele sob os lençóis, disposta a satisfazer suas fantasias sexuais, ficava louco de desejo. Algo raro nos últimos tempos. Ela teria de estar à disposição sempre que ele a quisesse e, assim, Sasuke poderia ter sexo fácil e descomplicado. Ele não se sentia constrangido em reconhecer que não possuía muita paciência para as mulheres e que sérios compromissos o entediavam logo. Na verdade, era conhecido por suas relações efêmeras. Mas o que planejava para Sakura era algo diferente — novo e fresco. Um acordo contratual seria o mais indicado para garantir que seu plano seria concretizado. Seus advogados adorariam ter de trabalhar num documento tão incomum e noveleiro. E Sasuke adoraria ter Sakura satisfazendo cada uma de suas fantasias obscenas e inusitadas...

O jovem e talentoso advogado olhava com preocupação para Sakura.

— Não posso ajudá-la se você não se ajudar.

Sakura baixou a cabeça, num gesto angustiado.

— Eu sei...

— Você precisa se defender — ele a advertiu, com pesar.

— Não posso incriminar minha mãe para salvar minha pele — respondeu, com a voz embargada.

— Mas, como responsável pelos cheques das doações, ela está envolvida — o advogado lembrou. — Naturalmente, a polícia vai querer interrogá-la também.

Sakura não disse nada. Durante o interrogatório, longo e enervante, com dois policiais, ela havia sido perguntada repetidas vezes onde estava sua mãe, Mebuki. Ninguém acreditou quando ela disse que não sabia; embora essa fosse a verdade. No entanto, mesmo se soubesse, nunca contaria aos policiais. Sua intenção era protegê-la. Estava determinada a fazer tudo o que pudesse para que a mãe não pagasse pelos erros cometidos por ela mesma.

Um dos policiais voltou a aparecer e disse que ela estaria livre sob fiança enquanto as investigações prosseguissem. No entanto, ela teria que voltar em quatro dias para responder a mais perguntas. Seu coração apertou-se ainda mais com a notificação. Disseram-lhe que ela teria de sair da sala de interrogatório e esperar em uma cela até que os papéis para a liberação fossem assinados. Seu estômago revirou-se de nervosismo. O advogado de defesa protestou, mas não foi atendido.

A cela foi fechada, com ela dentro. O ruído do cadeado se fechando arrepiou cada fio de cabelo de Sakura. Ela afundou-se na dura cama que havia no lugar e envolveu os braços trêmulos, tentando manter o controle. Não tinha por que se entregar ao medo e ao pânico que estavam à espreita, prontos para atacá-la. Se assim o permitisse, tudo só iria piorar. Seria processada e, caso fosse condenada, seria presa. Pensou que no futuro poderia ter de viver numa cela igual à que estava. O dinheiro arrecadado com o evento beneficente havia desaparecido e ela não tinha como ressarcir a entidade, nem tinha alguém para quem pudesse pedir dinheiro emprestado. A convicção de que aquilo tudo era culpa sua a atingiu em cheio.

Os ombros franzinos caíram pelo peso da culpa. Esse era um sentimento comum para ela. Tudo sempre parecia dar errado e era como se a culpa fosse dela todas as vezes.

Aos dez anos, Sakura sobreviveu a um acidente de barco, em alto-mar, que matou seu pai e o irmão mais novo. A mãe, Mebuki, ficou destruída. _Foi sua culpa!_ — ela dissera, aos berros, furiosamente, para Sakura. _Quem foi que implorou várias vezes para passear naquele maldito barco? Você os matou! Matou os dois!_

Embora algumas pessoas tivessem tentado controlar a mulher, que estava histérica, Sakura nunca mais esqueceu que a mãe havia falado a mais pura e cruel verdade. Então, quando o negócio do pai foi à falência e o padrão de vida confortável que levavam caiu de um dia para o outro, Sakura também se considerou culpada por mais esse infortúnio. Sentiu um grande alívio quando conseguiu ganhar dinheiro suficiente para proporcionar à mãe o estilo de vida que costumavam ter antes da tragédia. Entre os catorze e vinte e um anos, Sakura havia conseguido acumular uma respeitável fortuna como modelo.

No entanto, Sakura agora se dava conta de sua condição. Tinha se tornado absurdamente egoísta e medíocre. Odiava a carreira de modelo e uma decepção amorosa acabou fazendo com que ela desistisse do mundo da moda e se dedicasse à carreira de paisagista. Até que Sakura resolveu tomar a decisão mais estúpida e equivocada de todas...

Ainda com medo das câmeras e dos repórteres, Sakura chegou tensa à recepção da delegacia. Por sorte, a única pessoa no local que demonstrou interesse pela presença dela foi uma pequena e elegante morena que se levantou ao vê-la. Era sua prima Hinata, que franziu a testa ao ver o estado lastimável de Sakura, embora ela continuasse linda. Os olhos azuis penetrantes, quase um branco de tão claros, a pele alva, os cabelos naturalmente negros e o corpo esguio costumavam tirar o fôlego da maioria das pessoas.

— Hinata? — Sakura estava surpresa e emocionada ao ver que a prima havia se prestado àquele constrangimento de ir até a polícia por ela. — Você não precisava...

— Não seja boba — Hinata disse antes de escoltar a prima para fora da delegacia, até o carro. Os flashes das câmeras não davam trégua, mas as duas saíram com a cabeça erguida, fingindo segurança e tranquilidade. — Família é família, e era minha obrigação estar aqui, agora. Vou levar você para casa.

Sakura ficou tão emocionada com o que ouviu que não conseguiu expressar em palavras sua gratidão pela prima. Apenas a abraçou com carinho. Na infância, havia passado muito tempo na casa dos tios, que só falavam galês, língua do país de origem da família.

Dezoito meses antes, quando a vida de Sakura havia se tornado um pesadelo horripilante, Hinata telefonou e ofereceu a fazenda da família à prima, como refúgio. A oferta generosa havia significado muito para ela, num momento em que todas as suas amigas a haviam abandonado.

— Muito obrigada, Hinata, mas acho melhor você se afastar de mim por um tempo.

— Vou fingir que não ouvi o que você disse. — Hinata a interrompeu, num tom como se estivesse falando com um de seus alunos da escola. Aos vinte e dois anos, Hinata tinha os cabelos pretos e tão brilhantes que pareciam lustrados.

Sakura abriu a porta de casa e Hinata foi direto para a cozinha.

— Vou fazer um chá para nós duas, enquanto você sobe e prepara a mala.

Sakura ficou confusa.

— Não, não vou para sua casa. Essa é uma comunidade muito pequena e você precisa seguir com a sua vida, trabalhar, não pode se prejudicar envolvendo-se com os meus problemas.

— Sakura...

— Não — Sakura disse com firmeza. — Estou falando sério. Pense no seu pai. Ainda está abalado com a perda da sua mãe. Não há motivo para deixá-lo ainda mais angustiado.

A expressão desconcertada no rosto de Hinata dizia que Sakura havia tocado num assunto delicado, mas convincente, pois Hinata era superprotetora com o velho pai.

— Mesmo assim, obrigada por se preocupar comigo — disse Sakura gentilmente.

De repente, Hinata demonstrou irritação.

— Não tem nada a ver com se preocupar. Você não roubou esse dinheiro e nós sabemos quem foi.

Sakura soltou um suspiro melancólico.

— Talvez você ache que sabe.

— Corta essa! Você é tão correta que não consegue mentir — disse a prima, impacientemente. — Quer que eu fique quieta, enquanto você leva a culpa por algo que não fez para proteger uma mulher que não dá a mínima para você?

Sakura ficou pálida com a dura declaração e acendeu o fogão. Nunca havia sido capaz de entender a singular relação que tinha com a mãe. A parte morena da família havia tido uma vida tranquila e estável, enquanto Mebuki havia experimentado uma tragédia e uma sucessão de fracassos amorosos com homens sem caráter.

— Minha mãe teve uma vida muito dura.

— Lembra de quando você tinha cinco anos? Ela vivia fazendo você de escrava, fazendo você pegar as coisas para ela, enquanto reclamava dos horrores da maternidade. E mesmo depois que você cresceu, ela continuou abusando da sua boa vontade. Ela e aquele marido dela gastaram cada centavo de toda a fortuna que você juntou com seu trabalho.

Sakura esboçou uma expressão de reprovação.

— Não pode culpá-los pelo fracasso da discoteca que abrimos e que me fez perder tudo no ano passado. Eu era muito ingênua e não tinha noção da quantidade de dinheiro que ganhava como modelo. Achei que fosse durar para sempre.

— Teria durado se você não tivesse gastado tudo com os carros importados e a mansão que comprou para a Mebuki e o Gai. Também não acredito que a idéia de abrir uma discoteca tenha sido sua.

Sakura não respondeu. Quando ela largou a carreira de modelo, o padrasto também perdeu a carreira de empresário e administrador financeiro. Concordou com a idéia de financiar a abertura da discoteca para ele, pois achava que era o mínimo que podia fazer para amenizar a situação.

Infelizmente, o negócio não deu certo. No entanto, Sakura se resignou. Apesar de na época contar apenas vinte e um anos de idade, estava acostumada a dar a volta por cima depois de uma grande decepção. Tentando se manter ocupada preparando o chá, Hinata apenas desejava que pudesse colocar as mãos em cima da gananciosa Mebuki e do marido ladrão. Quando tivesse a chance, diria na cara deles tudo o que achava e descontaria toda a raiva que sentia pelo que haviam feito à sua prima. Os dois tinham transformado Sakura num caixa eletrônico para levarem uma vida de luxo e desperdício, enquanto a filha trabalhava como modelo, horas a fio.

Mebuki nunca havia trabalhado, mas gastava como se o mundo fosse acabar no dia seguinte.

— Você tem que admitir — Hinata disse à prima, com impaciência. — Mebuki roubou o dinheiro do show beneficente e torrou tudo.

Sakura balançou a cabeça, negando, num movimento que demonstrava fadiga.

— Gai deixou minha mãe cheia de dívidas. Ela sabia que não podia ajudar e entrou em pânico.

— Pare de arranjar desculpas. Ela falsificou sua assinatura nos cheques e esvaziou a conta bancária onde estava guardado o dinheiro da arrecadação do evento. Ela fez com que você assumisse toda a culpa e fugiu como uma criminosa. Você não pode deixar, Saky — Hinata pediu em tom de súplica.— Se você for condenada, vai arruinar sua vida. Quantas pessoas vão querer contratar uma ex-presidiária?

Depois que Hinata foi embora, Sakura apanhou uma carta que havia sido deixada na bandeja onde ficava a correspondência e sentiu um frio na espinha ao ler o conteúdo. Era um curto bilhete de um casal que estava interessado nos serviços de paisagismo de Sakura. Eles teriam sido seus primeiros clientes desde a conclusão do curso. No entanto, naquela manhã, eles já haviam deixado outro bilhete na caixa postal dizendo que haviam mudado de idéia.

Sakura suspeitava que a notícia da visita dela à delegacia os havia feito mudar de ideia. Não tinha dúvida de que estaria na capa de todos os jornais no dia seguinte.

Mais tarde, já deitada na cama, não conseguia dormir e ficou revirando-se de um lado para o outro, atormentada. Na tarde daquele dia, tinha saído para comprar comida. Um silêncio esquisito parecia cercá-la, enquanto colocava os produtos no carrinho do mercado. Avistou duas mulheres cochichando e olhando feio para ela. Obviamente os rumores sobre o dinheiro roubado já tinham se espalhado por toda a cidadezinha onde morava. Havia sido uma experiência perturbadora.

Enquanto se lembrava disso na cama, foi acometida por um barulho repentino de vidro se quebrando. Ela saltou da cama e foi descendo as escadas, cautelosamente, até a sala de onde havia escutado o baralho, sem conseguir imaginar o que poderia ter causado aquele estrondo. Acendeu a luz e viu uma pedra no chão, com um pedaço de papel preso a ela. Retirou o papel e o abriu.

"SUA LADRA SAFADA, VOLTE PARA O LOCAL DE ONDE VOCÊ VEIO!"

As letras garrafais estavam escritas em vermelho. O coração disparou e

Sakura sentiu-se lívida e enjoada. Apanhou uma vassoura e uma pá de lixo e começou a varrer os cacos de vidros espalhados ao redor da janela. Depois, arranjou uma tábua que ficava junto com outros entulhos na garagem e colocou na janela para tapar o buraco. Finalmente, foi subindo lentamente as escadas de volta para o quarto. No entanto, se já estava sendo difícil dormir, após o ocorrido, seria impossível.

Ficou deitada, sem se mover, com a respiração ofegante, morta de medo de que a pessoa que havia jogado aquela pedra resolvesse invadir a casa. Finalmente, conseguiu cair no sono, às sete da manhã do dia seguinte.

Poucas horas depois, foi despertada pelo som da campainha. Acordou assustada, mas logo pensou que poderia ser o carteiro. Levantou-se, vestiu um robe e foi atender a porta.

Ficou petrificada ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com aquele homem alto, de cabelos escuros. Estava boquiaberta e sem reação. Não podia acreditar.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Por alguns instantes, duvidou da razão e achou estar imaginando coisas. O coração começou a bater forte e apenas conseguiu exprimir um _oh._ Charmoso e sensual, como sempre, ele apenas sorriu sedutoramente, ressaltando o seu maxilar másculo. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. O Uchiha não poderia estar naquele fim de mundo, numa cidadezinha do País de Gales, em pé, na soleira da porta de uma humilde casa. O mundo dele era bem mais sofisticado e suntuoso.

Sasuke a estudava com um olhar intenso. Nunca a tinha visto sem maquiagem. Percebeu as mudanças que sofria uma mulher sem os artifícios da pintura e buscou cada defeito com a avidez de um homem que desejava mais que qualquer outra coisa se decepcionar com a mulher que o atraía. Ela havia perdido peso, estava pálida e com o cansaço estampado em seu rosto. Os cabelos rosados e medianos caíam naturalmente pelos ombros, sem os apliques e escovas que ele estava acostumado a ver. Foi então que encontrou aqueles olhos verdes de esmeraldas. E subitamente, deu-se conta de que ela continuava fatalmente bela, senão ainda mais estonteante. Ela era naturalmente bonita, concluiu. Olhos cativantes, pele sedosa, lábios carnudos. O desejo o tomou com a força de uma tempestade violenta.

— Posso entrar? — Perguntou preguiçosamente. Aquela voz macia e máscula e o tom sedutor carregado em cada sílaba não deixaram nem que passasse pela cabeça de Sakura a idéia de não deixá-lo entrar.


	2. Segundo capítulo

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Apenas quando Sasuke quebrou o silêncio, Sakura realmente pôde acreditar que ele estava ali presente. Piscou várias vezes, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Agora, percebia que a raiva que sentia dele continuava ardente como nunca. O lábio superior transpirava e as pernas estavam bambas. Ela o encarou destemida, apesar de se sentir insegura por dentro, uma mescla de medo e admiração, curiosidade e repugnância.

Espertamente, ele aproveitou a hesitação de Sakura e se aproximou. Ela recuou de forma instintiva. Apesar de ela ter um metro e oitenta de altura sem usar salto, ele ainda conseguia vê-la de cima. O estômago de Sakura revirava de nervoso e ela ficou tensa ao notar que sentia algo que havia muito estava esquecido. Todos os sentidos estavam aguçados e os mamilos, rijos e dormentes. As bochechas pálidas logo ficaram vermelhas pela vergonha e perplexidade. Finalmente, conseguiu falar.

— O que você veio fazer aqui?

Sasuke fechou a porta da casa com tranquilidade. Sentia-se poderoso e se regozijava por isso.

— Você não sabe?

Constrangida pela forma como seu corpo respondia à presença dele, Sakura ergueu o queixo de modo desafiador, o que teria causado espanto a qualquer um de seus familiares. Sentia-se encurralada, com raiva e ferida. A ferida que ainda cicatrizava havia se aberto assim que o viu. Lembrou de como tinha gostado de Sasuke Uchiha e de como ele a havia magoado. Aparentemente, não dava para perceber, mas por dentro Sakura era outra pessoa por causa dele.

E a mudança não havia sido para melhor.

— Como posso saber?

— Achei que seu sexto sentido fosse dizer alguma coisa... — Sasuke disse com um olhar malicioso.

— Pois não disse — ela respondeu cruzando os braços e tentando controlar a tremedeira que iria acabar denunciando-a.

— Vim aqui porque queria ver você — ele respondeu calmamente.

Sakura ficou perdida por alguns segundos naqueles brilhantes olhos escuros que constantemente visitavam seus sonhos. Olhos que refletiam apenas sentimentos superficiais e a imagem dela mesma. Ela sabia que ele tinha fama de insensível e mulherengo. Ao mesmo tempo, o que tinham vivido parecera real e genuíno, desnudando a imagem de garanhão que ele fazia questão de passar.

Balançou a cabeça tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos. Não queria que Sasuke Uchiha fizesse parte das suas lembranças. Nem das ruins, nem das boas. Queria esquecer que por dois loucos meses ele havia sido tudo para ela e ninguém mais no mundo importava.

— Não quero... — sabia que só dependia dela fazer com que ele fosse embora, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que, por motivos que tinha medo de examinar mais a fundo, não conseguiria mandá-lo embora ainda.

Sasuke inclinou um pouco a cabeça para frente e o olhar dele sobre ela era de tirar o fôlego.

— Não quer...?

O frio na espinha virou um vento polar. Por um instante, ela se alarmou com o fato de que talvez ele a conhecesse melhor do que ela a si mesma.

— Como você me achou?

— Tenho meus contatos...

Ela ficou pálida como um fantasma. Então, ele sabia do dinheiro que havia sido roubado. Claro que ele sabia, pensou. Queria cavar um buraco e se enfiar lá dentro, pois não conseguia criar coragem para olhar Sasuke nos olhos.

Aproveitando o momento de fraqueza de Sakura, Sasuke deu um passo para mais perto dela. Ele sabia que ela havia perdido a fortuna que tinha quando se conheceram, mas somente agora, ao notar na sala pouco mobiliada e humilde, que ele se dava conta de como ela havia decaído.

— O que aconteceu com a janela?

— O vidro quebrou — ela murmurou.

— Já ligou para o vidraceiro?

— Ainda não. Foi ontem à noite.

O olhar atento de Sasuke reparou no pedaço de papel amassado na lareira. A pedra também estava lá, e ele não tardou a supor o que devia ter acontecido. Franziu a testa.

— Você foi ameaçada? Por acaso foi dar queixa na polícia sobre isso?

Num movimento brusco, ela arrancou o pedaço de papel da mão de

Sasuke.

— Por que não cuida da sua vida? — falou sem ar, mortificada e humilhada.

— A polícia precisa saber disso. O maníaco que escreveu isso pode ser perigoso e acabar lhe fazendo mal. Você não pode ficar nessa casa sozinha.

— E para onde quer que eu vá? — perguntou num tom desesperado.

O incidente da noite passada era mais um motivo para não ir para a casa da prima. Do contrário, poderiam fazer mal a ela e à família. Hinata, o pai e a irmã caçula viviam numa fazenda isolada, afastada da cidade, e não poderia nem pensar em colocar a vida deles em perigo.

— Posso ajudar — murmurou Sasuke, sem, contudo, alterar o tom.

Sakura percebeu que estava tremendo. Desviou o olhar para o teto. Estava confusa, sentindo-se incomodada e perdida. Foi então que, pela primeira vez, se deu conta de que estava com um robe velho e o cabelo todo despenteado.

Morreu de vergonha.

— Escuta, preciso me vestir. Não vou ficar aqui discutindo com você. — Como ele poderia ajudá-la? Ela queria perguntar, mas não teve coragem. Também não conseguiu mandá-lo embora. Será que não tinha orgulho? Já havia chegado ao fundo do poço?

Enquanto a observava subir as escadas, Sasuke conseguiu ver parte das coxas alvas de Sakura e aquela visão teve um efeito imediato sobre seus hormônios. O clima tenso e fortemente sensual o estava deixando excitado. Ele sentiu aquela atração feroz desde o momento em que pôs os olhos nela. Porém, tinha certeza de que após a primeira noite de amor deixaria de desejá-la. Ela estava assustada. Se ele oferecesse dinheiro de imediato, provavelmente ela se entregaria na mesma hora, ali mesmo. Ela também o queria, pensou, de súbito.

Os olhos dela não conseguiam esconder a atração por ele. Tinha experiência o bastante para identificar no gesto e no olhar de uma mulher quando ela estava sexualmente excitada.

No entanto, ela parecia querer negar aquela realidade, sempre se esquivando, evitando encontrar os olhos dele. Um homem elegante e educado esperaria e prolongaria o _gran finale,_ ele disse a si mesmo, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Havia um livro de jardinagem aberto sobre a pequena mesa de jantar e

Sasuke o folheou curioso, com um franzir de testa. O lugar era bem pequeno, com uma cozinha modesta. No entanto, o jardim, como pôde notar com certo interesse, era um dos mais bonitos que já vira, coberto de flores e uma grama verde e macia.

Apanhou o telefone e ligou para um dos empregados, pedindo que providenciasse um vidraceiro, imediatamente, para o endereço onde estava. Sakura estava no banheiro, no andar de cima, penteando o cabelo. Depois escovou os dentes, enquanto se despia para trocar de roupa. Nervosa, vestiu um jeans e uma blusa. Afinal, como podia estar calma e controlada, se no andar debaixo se encontrava o homem que havia conquistado sua confiança e conseguido fazer com que ela se apaixonasse por ele? No andar inferior, estava o galã sedutor que havia se fingido de sério e feito com que ela acreditasse que teriam um relacionamento sério.

Ela havia sido vítima de uma farsa e ele era um aproveitador cruel que só estivera com ela para ter mais uma vantagem para contar aos amigos idiotas e machões como ele. Sakura fechou o zíper da calça com as mãos trêmulas. Infelizmente, havia ficado tão magoada e rancorosa por aquela traição, que acabou sendo vítima de outra. Tinha caído na burrice de acreditar que a vingança seria a melhor reação para o que havia sofrido. Mas as consequências daquele impulso ingênuo acabaram, no final das contas, arruinando a carreira de modelo dela.

Mas que diabos Sasuke Uchiha estava fazendo no País de Gales? Por que teria ido visitá-la? Para ajudá-la? Ela não conseguia entender a razão de ele querer ajudá-la após tanto tempo e depois de tudo que havia acontecido. No dia em que foi embora da mansão de Sasuke com Orochimaru, ela havia acertado em cheio o ego do magnata Uchiha. E havia sido exatamente isso que desejara quando tomou a decisão de partir, lembrou com pesar. Sasuke Uchiha tinha um coração de pedra e mereceu o golpe que levou. Mesmo assim, Sakura se arrependeu. Mas e agora? Será que ele fora até lá para se divertir à custa da desgraça dela? Para humilhá-la, agora que ela estava na pior?

Sem pressa, Sakura desceu a escada.

— O que você quer comigo? — perguntou desconfiada.

— O que a maioria dos homens quer? — Sasuke respondeu com uma pergunta, num tom suave e tranquilo.

Ao mesmo tempo, passou os dedos por alguns fios rosados de cabelo que caíam sobre a face oval de Sakura. Os olhos verdes brilhavam e os lábios, levemente entreabertos, deixavam à mostra a pele rósea e úmida do interior da boca. Ele não estava prestando atenção no que ela dizia, deslumbrado com aquela imagem linda na sua frente.

O sangue coloriu as bochechas de Sakura. Ela controlou-se e deu uma risada desaforada.

— Pelo menos não está bancando o bom moço como da última vez.

Os olhos escuros faiscaram e Sasuke inclinou o semblante arrogante para mais perto e não perdeu tempo em rebater a provocação.

— Um bom moço iria sofrer na sua mão. Eu faço muito mais o seu estilo.

— Você está delirando!

— Delirando como Orochimaru? — rebateu Sasuke, sem titubear.

A observação maldosa deixou Sakura sem chão e ela se virou de lado, irritada, deliciando Sasuke com o belo perfil.

— Ainda não respondeu o que veio fazer aqui.

De lado, seu corpo magro, porém elegante, a fazia parecer ainda mais frágil. Sem hesitar, ele pegou as mãos dela e as envolveu nas suas.

Surpreendida, ela gaguejou.

— O que... está fazendo?

— Apenas me certificando... — Verificou os braços de Sakura em busca de alguma marca suspeita que indicasse que ela estivesse usando drogas injetáveis. Satisfeito por não encontrar nada, soltou-a.

— Eu não uso drogas... Nunca usei nem nunca vou usar! — protestou, furiosa.

— Bom ouvir isso. — Mas ela precisava se alimentar melhor, concluiu Sasuke, ao estudar os ombros esguios e estreitos da modelo e, em seguida, os pequenos seios. Ela não estava usando sutiã. Ele ficou tenso e com raiva dos pensamentos e desejos que passaram pela sua cabeça. Que espécie de homem era ele? Um adolescente que não sabia controlar seus hormônios? Desde quando o corpo feminino representava tanto mistério para ele?

— Você veio aqui só para me insultar?

— Não, tudo que faço tem uma razão concreta. Você está enfrentando um processo criminal.

Chocada com aquela afirmação verdadeira, porém abrupta, Sakura ficou alguns segundos sem ter o que dizer.

— Você não sabe de nada... Como?

— Crimes que envolvem dinheiro, fraude, e uma mulher bonita e suspeita sempre acabam em punições severas — murmurou Sasuke, brandamente. —Roubar dinheiro de caridade, então, é pior ainda. Foi uma péssima idéia. Sobretudo roubar dinheiro de crianças carentes.

Ela ficou ainda mais pálida e gélida.

— Não quero falar sobre isso.

— Estava devendo dinheiro? Alguém estava atrás de você para cobrar alguma dívida? Você roubou uma boa quantia, mas não estou vendo evidências de que tenha sido gasta. Pelo menos, não ainda.

Sasuke não tinha dúvidas de que ela era culpada, pensou Sakura, e a dor se externou na face cansada. Bastou ouvir os rumores e ele a taxou de ladra e mau caráter, sem pensar duas vezes.

— E o que você tem a ver com isso? Por que se preocupa? — ela o inquiriu, virando-se destemidamente para ele.

Ele a encarou com um olhar frio.

— Não me preocupo. Mas posso ajudá-la a não ir para a cadeia...

Ela se contraiu e arregalou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que um fio de esperança a arrepiou dos pés à cabeça.

— E como você pode fazer isso?

— Devolvendo à instituição de caridade o dinheiro que você pegou, além de fazer uma generosa doação para garantir que o perdão será concedido.

— Não é assim tão simples.

— Não seja boba. Nunca falo sobre algo que não possa fazer. — A boca sensual de Sasuke enrugou-se. — Uma aproximação bem discreta já foi tentada com o diretor da fundação e a reação dele à sugestão foi mais do que positiva.

Sakura contraiu com força os dedos das mãos.

— Mas por que você iria repor o dinheiro que sumiu?

— Obviamente, porque quero algo em troca. — Sasuke revelou, com malícia.

O coração de Sakura disparou. Ela encontrou pura luxúria nos olhos brilhantes e negros de Sasuke. De fato, respirar normalmente havia se tornado um desafio dos mais difíceis para ela. Ele a comia com os olhos e seu rosto pálido e sensual gerou uma carga elétrica por todo o corpo de Sakura. Era uma sensação que oscilava entre o prazer e a angústia, seguida de um calor que a deixou trêmula.

Ele deu um sorriso de canto sexy e irresistível.

— E tenho certeza de que você vai gostar da troca, _cara mia._

Sakura não conseguia se concentrar de jeito nenhum.

— Não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer com isso.

— Ah, não? Estou fazendo uma proposta bastante simples. Quero você na minha cama.

Sakura sentiu como se tivesse levado um murro e perdido os sentidos.

— Não acredito no que estou ouvindo.

— A condição é que você se empenhe de corpo e alma no papel de minha amante.

— Isso não faz o menor sentido.

Os olhos brilhantes de Sasuke eram frios como a neve.

— Faz todo sentido. Ver você satisfazer todas as minhas vontades e fantasias será consideravelmente agradável. Não sou um cara que se satisfaz com facilidade. Você vai ter que se esforçar.

Sakura estava branca como um fantasma.

— Você não pode me desprezar e me desejar ao mesmo tempo — disse ela, confusa e aturdida.

— Por que não?

— Porque é imoral.

— Imoral? — perguntou com sarcasmo. — Nunca disse que tinha moral.

— Não estou acreditando na sua cara-de-pau. Não posso crer que você tenha vindo até aqui me propor isso. — Ela estava mortificada e furiosa. — Você pode não ter princípios, mas eu tenho.

— Eu pelo menos não roubo criancinhas — ele respondeu inalterado.

— Você só está interessado em tirar vantagem da minha desgraça sem nem saber se sou inocente. Isso é monstruoso!

— Fiz uma fortuna com oportunismo, minha cara.

— Pois dessa vez você se deu mal, porque prefiro apodrecer na prisão a ser sua amante!

O olhar dele encontrou o dela.

— Não tenho tanta certeza disso.

A força daquele olhar a dominou como uma teia invisível, intimidadora e paralisante. No entanto, ela não deixou de sentir raiva. Conseguiu reunir forças e quebrou o feitiço, respondendo rispidamente:

— Pois eu tenho certeza.

Sakura passou por ele, com a intenção de mostrar-lhe o caminho da rua, quando Sasuke passou a mão, suavemente, pelas costas dela, deixando-a imobilizada. Ele inclinou o rosto envolvente e imponente na direção da face de Sakura e seus lábios provocantes procuraram os dela. Isso era tudo o que ela temia e desejava, em segredo. Com delicadeza, ele deixou que a língua entrasse pelos lábios entreabertos dela e explorasse o seu interior. A expedição foi densa e prolongada. Ela gemeu bem baixinho e ouviu seu próprio murmúrio queixoso de quem havia se rendido e se resignado. Queria morrer de vergonha. No entanto, continuava ali, com a boca aberta, sem qualquer controle da excitação que dominava seu corpo naquele instante. O conflito interno a fez tremer. Ela se sentia como se estivesse no olho de um furacão.

Sasuke deu um passo para trás. Ele não havia se esmerado tanto assim para que ela cedesse tão rápido.

— Não vai atender ao telefone?

Só depois que se viu separada dele, ela recobrou os sentidos e ouviu o telefone tocando. Saiu apressadamente para atender. Reuniu forças para voltar ao estado normal, mas foi inútil. O poder que ele exercia sobre ela era forte demais. Do outro lado da linha, estava o advogado dela. Sakura ficou lívida quando ele contou a ela que a polícia queria interrogá-la novamente naquele mesmo dia, e não quatro dias depois, como havia sido combinado.

— Não precisa ir se não quiser. Mas é claro que, quanto mais cooperar com a polícia, melhor será para você. Além disso, eles devem ter descoberto alguma novidade para estarem chamando antes do previsto — informou o advogado.

Sakura respirou fundo.

— Tudo bem, eu vou.

Os lábios estavam dormentes e as pernas, bambas. Talvez uma visita extra à polícia fosse um castigo por ter agido mais uma vez como uma tola com

Sasuke Uchiha, ela imaginou. Como tinha aceitado um beijo do homem que mais odiava no mundo? Por que se humilhar e manchar seu orgulho por um estúpido beijo? Será que a tensão e o estresse tinham queimado todos os seus neurônios? Por que o destino havia trazido o Uchiha para a sua casa num dos piores momentos de sua vida, quando estava mais frágil?

Com passos acelerados, ela alcançou a porta da saída e a escancarou.

— Acabo de receber um agradável convite para comparecer à delegacia. Você vai ter que ir embora.

— Chamei um vidraceiro para consertar a janela — informou Sasuke.

Sakura trincou os dentes.

— E por que fez isso?

— O que importa é que fiz e que ele deve estar chegando a qualquer momento — respondeu Sasuke, indiferente ao tom irritadiço de Sakura.

Retirou um cartão do bolso da calça e entregou a ela.

— Meu número... Para quando você cair na real e aceitar o inevitável.

— Você não é, nem nunca foi, um acontecimento inevitável na minha vida.

Sasuke a olhou de cima a baixo dos seus quase dois metros de altura e, ao encontrar o olhar dela, Sakura sentiu como se os olhos negros e brilhantes dele soltassem verdadeiras faíscas de fogo na sua direção.

— Em geral, conversas entre homens e mulheres são carregadas de duplo sentido e também fazem pouco sentido. O beijo disse tudo que eu queria saber.

Ela estremeceu na mesma hora, pela lembrança humilhante daquele incidente. Seu corpo, indiferente a ele, havia respondido positivamente de maneira inevitável. Era impressionante como tudo para ele se resumia à atração física. Lembrou-se que costumavam conversar por telefone e se perguntou se o suposto interesse que ele demonstrava escondia um profundo tédio pelas demoradas conversas, em que ela era a interlocutora principal. Sempre foi uma tagarela irremediável.

Enquanto mergulhava no passado, Sasuke se despediu com um breve aceno com a cabeça e saiu da casa, indo direto para a limusine que o esperava.

O largo e opulento automóvel saiu rápido e suavemente, assim que Sasuke fechou a porta, desaparecendo do campo de visão de Sakura num passe de mágica, como se o carro e seu dono nunca tivessem estado ali. Cinco minutos depois, chegou o vidraceiro para repor o vidro quebrado. Todo sorridente, o homem revelou que, pelo valor que lhe haviam pagado para realizar aquele serviço, estava mais do que contente por ter deixado os outros pedidos de lado e ido direto à casa dela.

À tarde, enquanto caminhava rumo à delegacia, Sakura teve uma necessidade incontrolável de remoer as lembranças daquela manhã, desde o momento em que Sasuke tocou a campainha da casa até a hora em que partiu. Como num sonho absurdo, ele havia oferecido repor o dinheiro desaparecido à instituição de caridade, em troca dos favores sexuais de Sakura.

Se pelo menos ele soubesse da total falta de experiência que ela tinha sobre aquele assunto, nunca teria proposto uma loucura daquelas, pensou. No entanto, há pouco mais de dezoito meses, Sakura tinha ficado tão apaixonada por Sasuke que por muito pouco não aceitou ser o que ele quisesse ou pedisse para ela... Não tinha orgulho desse momento de debilidade. Porém, responsabilizou sua fraqueza pelo fato de que conhecia Sasuke desde os quatorze anos, quando o viu pela primeira vez numa revista. Na época, ele tinha dezenove anos. Convencida de que ele era o homem mais lindo e charmoso do mundo, cortou a foto da revista e a guardou. Não a esqueceu em uma de suas gavetas. Pelo contrário, passou boa parte da adolescência devorando aquela foto com os olhos e beijando-a até que a imagem, desbotada pela baba e os dedos que a tocavam, por horas de flertes platônicos, ficasse quase irreconhecível. Muitas vezes, pensava que teria sido melhor nunca tê-lo conhecido, pois assim poderia manter o eterno sonho da adolescência, em vez de descobrir a dura realidade de que o príncipe encantado era, na verdade, um homem frio e calculista.

Seis anos se passaram depois que ela o viu na foto para que tivessem tido a oportunidade de se conhecer. Durante esses anos, Sakura foi ganhando visibilidade com a carreira de modelo, o que a permitiu circular no mundo exclusivista e elitizado de Sasuke. Certa vez, ela o viu numa das discotecas que frequentava e sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo. Ele estava sentado confortavelmente num sofá, como se fosse um membro da realeza, mas seu olhar era de tédio, apesar de haver muitas mulheres o rodeando e disputando sua atenção.

Uma experiência assustadora quando Sakura tinha apenas treze anos a fez ficar bastante cautelosa em relação aos homens. Depois do ocorrido, ficou traumatizada e tinha dificuldade de paquerar ou demonstrar interesse por qualquer homem. Poucos sabiam que era virgem, um segredo que preferia manter para si, pois frequentava um círculo social em que o sexo casual era muito comum e, às vezes, uma norma. Não queria ser julgada ou ironizada. Muitos homens a haviam perseguido para levá-la para a cama, visando adicionar mais uma modelo ao caderninho de conquistas. Acabou ganhando fama de frígida por rejeitar todos os pretendentes, o que a magoou e a deixou muito constrangida. Resolveu que era mais fácil simplesmente não namorar ninguém.

No entanto, não havia passado pela cabeça de Sakura que aquela atitude a tornava uma mulher ainda mais desejável. Uma espécie de desafio para os garanhões, que achavam que nenhuma mulher poderia resistir a eles.

No dia em que entrou na passarela de um desfile em Paris e deu de cara com Sasuke Uchiha, sentado na primeira fileira, ficou desarmada. Havia sido pega de surpresa. A adolescente que havia venerado a fotografia dele a desbancou, reaparecendo como se nunca tivesse ido embora. Nervosa, no meio da passarela, nem ousou olhar para os lados, com medo de encontrar o olhar de Sasuke. E quando soube que ele havia pedido para que fossem apresentados, ela ficou tão ansiosa e apreensiva que nem o olhou direito. Ele pediu seu número de telefone e ela disse que o celular havia sido roubado. Um minuto depois, teve que se retirar, pois iria participar de um desfile particular.

Mais tarde, ao chegar ao hotel, ela recebeu na recepção uma encomenda. Era um celular novinho em folha que ele havia enviado para ela. O telefone tocou alguns minutos depois que ela pôs os pés na suíte em que estava hospedada. A voz dele era pura sensualidade e perdição. Queria vê-la naquela mesma noite, mas Sakura tinha um vôo de volta para Londres na manhã seguinte, muito cedo.

— Estou indo para a Austrália, na semana que vem. Invente uma doença e fique em Paris mais um dia — Sasuke pediu.

— Não posso.

— Pode sim, se você quiser me ver.

— E, se você quiser me ver, pode esperar.

— Você é sempre difícil desse jeito?

Aquela fora a primeira — porém não a última — experiência de ter que lidar com um homem extremamente rico e poderoso, acostumado com que tudo acontecesse no momento e do jeito que ele quisesse. Algo que não fosse um sim imediato era considerado uma resposta negativa, quase uma ofensa. Mesmo assim, Sasuke mandou um jatinho particular buscar Sakura em Londres para trazê-la de volta a Paris no dia seguinte, quando jantaram juntos. O papo foi tão interessante e animado que os dois ficaram até de madrugada conversando e foram os últimos clientes a saírem do restaurante.

Um lindo e impecável buquê de rosas brancas já esperava por Sakura quando ela retornou a Londres. Ele ligava para ela todos os dias. Sakura se sentia especial e querida. Cada etapa da relação mais parecia um conto de fadas, um verdadeiro romance que só se via igual nos filmes. Mais de uma pessoa a alertou sobre Sasuke Uchiha e sua fama de mulherengo, mas ela ignorou os conselhos. Estava encantada com os telefonemas, jantares à luz de velas e buquês de flores. Ela sonhava, em segredo, com o dia em que finalmente se entregaria pela primeira vez, por amor, e que depois viveriam felizes para sempre. Em nenhum momento ela suspeitou que houvesse sido usada, num jogo sórdido orquestrado por um homem egoísta que achava que, por ser rico, estava acima do bem e do mal.

A dor pelas lembranças infelizes só fez piorar seu estado de ânimo, quando finalmente chegou à porta da delegacia.

Ao vê-la, o delegado deu um sorriso, surpreendentemente simpático.

— Por que não me fala um pouco sobre a casa que a sua mãe tem na França?

— França? — A perplexidade de Sakura era evidente. — Mas minha mãe não tem casa alguma na França.

— Tudo indica que ela tem, sim, uma casa na França e das mais luxuosas. Cinco quartos, piscina e muito mais. Pelo menos, foi o que ela mesma disse a uma amiga, no ano passado. Uma propriedade dessas não custa nada barato, ainda mais no sul da França.

Sakura balançou a cabeça, recusando-se a acreditar no que ouvia.

— Essa suposta amiga não sabe o que está falando.

— Não tenho tanta certeza disso...

— Isso é mentira. Se minha mãe tivesse uma casa, eu seria a primeira a saber. Deve ter sido um mal-entendido. — Sakura não tinha dúvidas disso.

Afinal, se houvesse uma casa, ela já teria sido vendida para pagar as dívidas que os pais haviam contraído. Além disso, Mebuki nunca iria cometer o grave erro de gastar um dinheiro que não pertencesse a ela.

— Ainda não conseguimos descobrir a localização da casa, mas estamos próximos. Acho que vamos ter mais respostas quando sua mãe resolver cooperar conosco.

Sakura ficou em pânico ao ver que o rumo das investigações estava mudando e que a mãe agora estava no centro das atenções.

— Mas já disse que minha mãe não tem nada a ver com isso.

— Acredito que sua mãe tem tudo a ver com isso. Você não sabe me dizer onde foi parar o dinheiro. Além disso, existe a evidência de uma série de cheques que foram retirados da conta da instituição de caridade que foram assinados tanto por você quanto por sua mãe, sendo que um deles serviu para comprar uma caminhonete de quarenta mil libras. O vendedor lembra bem do rosto da compradora. Onde está esse carro, senhorita Haruno?

Sakura ficou muda, em estado de choque. Mebuki tinha mudado de carro, antes de desaparecer? E trocado por um muito melhor e mais caro? Estava desconcertada com a revelação, mas não hesitou em continuar defendendo a mãe, pois a última coisa que queria era vê-la na cadeia.

— Não sei...

— Todos os cheques depositados até agora foram usados para fazer compras no nome de Mebuki Carlton ou para pagar dívidas, também no nome dela. Quando você assinou aqueles cheques? — ele perguntou, sem esperar pela resposta. — Deve ter sido difícil ter que administrar todos os gastos do evento sozinha, uma vez que você e sua mãe viviam tão longe uma da outra. Aposto que a parte financeira ficou a cargo dela. Por acaso assinou cheques em branco para facilitar a vida da sua mãe?

— Não, foi ela quem fez isso para mim. — Sakura insistiu, angustiada.

O velho delegado suspirou.

— Se continuar insistindo em não cooperar conosco, tanto você quanto sua mãe vão acabar dividindo a mesma cela por fraude e estelionato. Tudo indica que sua mãe está metida nisso até o pescoço. E o desaparecimento dela dá a entender que ela foi a mentora desse crime.

— Não, não. Ela não tem nada a ver com isso.

— Ficar negando não prova nada e não vai convencer juiz algum. Pelo contrário, será um atestado de culpa — respondeu, impacientemente. — Pare de fazer a polícia perder tempo, senhorita Haruno. Em breve, sua mãe será encontrada e processada. Não há nada que você possa fazer para mudar isso. Sugiro que volte para casa e reflita sobre o que está fazendo.

Estava a ponto de chorar quando saiu da delegacia. As lágrimas que ameaçavam cair carregavam medo e decepção. Como podia ser tão incompetente? Havia fracassado em convencer a polícia de que ela era a culpada por tudo e agora sua mãe seria perseguida e presa por causa dela. Tinha certeza de que a mãe e o padrasto nunca estariam escondidos numa mansão com piscina na Riviera francesa!

Não tinha dúvidas de que haviam fugido porque estavam assustados. Sakura tinha, sim, ficado desapontada e com raiva pelo que a mãe havia feito, mas compreendia, de alguma forma, pois acreditava que a mãe estivesse tão desesperada que não havia pensado nas consequências dos seus atos. Foi na primavera que Sakura, com relutância, aceitou emprestar o seu nome para o desfile beneficente que Mebuki havia feito tanta questão de organizar. Entrou em contato com várias modelos, colegas suas. Foi nessa mesma época que Dennis a procurou para pedir dinheiro. Sakura ficou chocada, pois o padrasto sabia muito bem que o fracasso da discoteca a havia deixado sem um tostão.

— Mas você sabe que não restou nada.

— Qual é? Não nasci ontem. — A ironia ofuscava o rosto esticado por plástica que aparentava uma falsa jovialidade. — Com certeza, você tem uma conta secreta. Umas economias guardadas, um pé-de-meia. Pode contar, não vou denunciar você para a Receita Federal.

Sakura apenas levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Quem me dera...

— É mentira sua... Você precisa me ajudar. Fizeram-me uma proposta incrível, mas vou precisar de capital.

— Infelizmente, não posso ajudar você.

Um ressentimento enfurecido brilhou nos olhos azuis do padrasto.

— Nem se for para o bem da sua mãe?

Sakura estremeceu.

— Não posso dar algo que não tenho.

— Então, não acha que já está na hora de parar de brincar de jardineira e voltar para as passarelas, que é o lugar de onde nunca devia ter saído? — falou num tom reprovador. — Em poucos meses, você poderia cobrir o prejuízo da discoteca!

O fato de que o padrasto ainda esperava que ela continuasse dando dinheiro a ele incomodou Sakura. Afinal, ele era bem grandinho para ganhar o próprio dinheiro. Porém, em nenhum momento suspeitou que as intenções dele fossem realmente impróprias ou mal-intencionadas, até que o diretor da instituição de caridade a procurou para contar dos cheques que não haviam sido depositados e de outros que estavam sem fundo. Por telefone, a mãe não sabia explicar nada e Sakura tinha resolvido fazer uma visita para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Quando chegou à casa da mãe, ficou surpresa ao descobrir que a casa que tinha dado a ela fora vendida e que Mebuki estava morando num hotel.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Sakura, quando a mãe, linda e loura, abriu a porta do quarto onde estava hospedada. — Por que vendeu a casa?

A mãe a tratou com cinismo e aspereza.

— Como ousa me perguntar por quê? Por sua culpa, meu casamento está arruinado.

Sakura não entendia nada.

— Como? O que foi que fiz?

— Você tirou o emprego do meu marido. Agora, claro, estamos na pior e tive que vender a casa. Dennis me deixou por outra mulher! Tem idéia de como estou me sentindo?

Sakura sentiu tanta pena da mãe, que havia sido abandonada, que teve vontade de abraçá-la.

— Faça-me o favor, Sakura... — Então, baixou a guarda e deixou que a filha a confortasse.

— Sinto muito, de verdade — disse Sakura, que estava sofrendo pela mãe.

— É tarde demais para sentir muito, não acha? Se tivesse voltado a desfilar quando lhe pedimos, hoje eu ainda teria um marido e uma casa para morar.

Sakura se sentiu horrivelmente culpada por ter se colocado em primeiro lugar e recusado a abandonar o curso de paisagismo. Sentiu um aperto no coração, pois sabia que a mãe era louca pelo marido. Depois de tanto amor e devoção, Dennis havia magoado e humilhado Mebuki com aquela atitude. Sakura podia entender perfeitamente como a mãe se sentia, pois há dezoito meses ela também tinha sofrido o desgosto de uma rejeição por parte de Sasuke. Por sorte, para ela, a paixão havia se transformado numa raiva estimulante.

— O que vou fazer da minha vida? — perguntou Mebuki, de repente, aos prantos. — Estou com tanto medo...

Por um instante, Sakura ficou paralisada com a rara cena de ver a mãe chorando, mas logo se recuperou para consolá-la.

— Tudo vai ficar bem. O que quer que aconteça, estarei aqui e, juntas, vamos superar isso tudo.

— Mas estou com tantos problemas — disse a mãe. — Você não tem

idéia...

Voltando ao presente, Sakura foi andando, tomada pela angústia e pela preocupação. A chuva fina e constante ajudou a dissimular as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face. Sentia-se um lixo. Não teria como ajudar Mebuki, uma vez que a polícia recusava-se a acreditar na sua versão da história. Por que sempre tinha que acabar decepcionando a mãe? E quantas vezes já tinha feito Mebuki perder o homem que amava? Será que a tinham amaldiçoado ao nascer?

Primeiro, o pai, que nunca teria ido velejar se não fosse pelo pedido da filha tão amada. Não restava dúvida de que tinha sido um acidente terrível que ninguém poderia ter previsto, mas isso não alterava a ordem dos fatores. Depois, foi Rick, com quem Mebuki namorava quando Sakura era adolescente. Sentiu calafrios ao relembrar como aquele namoro terminou e como foi duramente recriminada. Gostasse ou não, também havia sido o motivo do fim daquela relação e, mais uma vez, a mãe terminou com o coração partido e solitária.

Quando Dennis Carlton apareceu na vida de Mebuki, Sakura se sentiu aliviada e feliz pela mãe. Apesar de nunca ter tido afeição pelo padrasto, fingia apreço a ele, por respeito à mãe. Se Mebuki não fosse tão cega pelo marido, nunca teria roubado o dinheiro, pensou. Quando a mãe lhe confessou o roubo, com lágrimas nos olhos, a filha piedosa prometeu protegê-la. Mebuki estava apavorada e agradeceu mais de uma vez pelo apoio. Sakura recordou a rara demonstração de afeto que a mãe lhe dera naquele dia. Mebuki nunca suportaria a humilhação de um processo criminal, muito menos a vida desumana numa prisão.

A tentativa de assumir a culpa do roubo para salvar a mãe não seria suficiente. A polícia estava determinada a encontrar Mebuki e só restava uma saída. Encharcada e morrendo de frio, entrou em casa, fechou a porta desgastada pelo tempo e apanhou o cartão de visita de Sasuke. Se ele fosse realmente repor o dinheiro, as acusações seriam retiradas e a mãe deixaria de ser uma fugitiva — estaria a salvo. E não era isso o que realmente importava?

Em vez de ligar, optou por mandar uma mensagem de texto pelo celular, pois, do contrário, não teria coragem de falar o que escreveu.

" _Se ainda me quiser, serei sua."_


	3. Terceiro capítulo

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Em poucos minutos, o telefone de Sakura tocou.

— Saky... — Sasuke murmurou suavemente, com um tom de vitória e prazer na palavra pronunciada.

— Meu nome é Sakura. Saky era o nome que a agência insistia que usasse e nunca gostei dele — ela disse com voz de indiferença, enquanto o coração pulava como um malabarista enlouquecido, quase saindo pela boca. — Preciso que você reponha o dinheiro o mais rápido possível para que a fundação retire as acusações, antes que seja tarde. Pode fazer isso?

— Sem problemas. Por acaso, a polícia está por trás dessa sua mudança de opinião?

— Por acaso, isso importa?

— Não. Ter conseguido o que queria já me basta — ele concordou sem hesitação. — Mas não podemos fechar o acordo sem antes tratar dos detalhes.

Piscando para espantar as lágrimas de humilhação, agarrou com força o telefone, como se estivesse prestes a cair do alto de um precipício.

— Não foi o que você disse hoje, mais cedo!

— Você devia ter sido mais receptiva. Os arranjos finais podem ser feitos amanhã. Você vai ter que vir a Londres.

— Que arranjos? Agora resolveu impor todo o tipo de condições? — queixou-se Sakura, com as mãos trêmulas de raiva e de nervosismo. Que diabos ele queria dizer com arranjos finais?

— É isso mesmo.

— Mas não precisa. Você pode confiar em mim. — Ela contraiu o maxilar, temerosa de que, se ele não pagasse logo o dinheiro desaparecido, a mãe acabaria sendo encontrada e presa.

Do outro lado da linha, um sorriso irônico se estampou no rosto de Sasuke. Ela era uma peça rara. A mulher que o enganou debaixo de seu próprio teto, fugindo com outro homem, dizia que ele podia confiar nela. Essa também era a mulher que estava sendo acusada de ter desaparecido com duzentos e cinquenta mil libras de uma instituição para crianças carentes. O mais curioso — e a primeira coisa que reparou nela — foi o ar doce e inocente de menina do interior que na época o cativou. Era uma verdadeira atriz. Se fosse um sujeito romântico e tolo, teria ficado apaixonado ao ouvi-la dizendo — enquanto os dois passeavam descalços pela grama de sua mansão — sentir falta da tranquilidade do campo, quando estava na cidade. Sakura era de fato imprevisível, pensou ele, achando graça.

— Vou providenciar para que você venha a Londres amanhã de manhã. Não precisa encher muito a mala. Vou comprar umas roupas novas para você. Não esqueça de trancar as portas e se despedir dos vizinhos — aconselhou Sasuke, sem nunca mudar o tom da voz. — Se chegarmos a um acordo, você passará algum tempo longe de casa.

Os olhos verdes brilhantes se arregalaram. Sakura balançou a cabeça.

— Seja lá o que acordarmos, tenho que voltar para casa. Essa casa é alugada. Vou precisar conversar com o dono e fazer a mudança.

— Um dos meus empregados vai cuidar dessas burocracias chatas para você.

— Mas tenho parentes aqui... Preciso me despedir deles antes de partir.

— Dou uma semana, a partir de amanhã, e nada mais.

Sakura ficou muda por alguns segundos. Toda aquela conversa parecia ter vindo de um sonho sem nexo. Se dissesse a ele o quanto o odiava, naturalmente iria querer saber o porquê. Afinal, para todos os efeitos, havia sido ela quem fugiu com outro homem. Na cabeça de Sasuke, não havia motivos para ela odiá-lo. Ele, por sua vez, tinha todas as justificativas para desprezá-la.

— Não posso acreditar que você esteja fazendo isso... Que é realmente isso o que quer. Você devia me odiar — disse Sakura com franqueza.

— O que sinto ou deixo de sentir é problema meu.

A entonação fria e indiferente fez Sakura sentir como se tivesse engolido uma pedra de gelo. Tremeu-se toda por debaixo da roupa molhada. Ele desejava se vingar. O que mais poderia querer? Quando foi embora da majestosa casa de veraneio dele, com Orochimaru, Sakura tinha como principal objetivo fazer com que Sasuke se sentisse um idiota. E agora, pelo visto, havia chegado o momento de pagar o preço da humilhação pela qual ela o fizera passar.

Às sete da manhã do dia seguinte, um carro foi buscá-la e a levou até o aeroporto, que ficava a quilômetros de distância de sua cidade. Lá, tomou um helicóptero que tinha estampado na fuselagem o símbolo azul e dourado do Império Uchiha. Duas horas depois, o helicóptero pousava no último andar de um prédio todo de vidro e metal, numa das áreas mais valorizadas de Londres. Desceu do helicóptero vestindo uma jaqueta preta e cintada e uma blusa branca, combinando com a saia listrada.

— O senhor Uchiha está numa reunião — ela foi informada por um jovem vestido num elegante terno escuro.

Quando um dos empregados entrou na sala e fez um sinal com a cabeça, Sasuke soube que Sakura havia chegado. Estava muito ocupado. Ela teria que esperar. Ela só havia chegado na hora porque ele tinha providenciado tudo, pensou, lembrando de como a impontualidade dela já o havia deixado furioso uma vez. Odiava que o fizessem esperar. Mesmo na primeira noite em que jantaram juntos, ela apareceu atrasada. Ao entrar no restaurante, no entanto, chamou a atenção de todos com sua beleza, aproximando-se dele com um sorriso largo e cativante, pedindo desculpas pelo atraso. Estava tão charmosa e linda que ele se esqueceu completamente de que estava irritado.

Enquanto ouvia alguns executivos da empresa expondo dados e estatísticas de transações comerciais, que ele sempre ouvia com atenção nos mínimos detalhes, Sasuke deu-se conta de que estava completamente ausente daquela reunião, imaginando que roupa Sakura estaria usando. Poucos minutos depois, pediu uma pausa na reunião e saiu da sala, em direção à sala de espera. Os raios de sol faziam com que os belos fios de cabelo de Sakura brilhassem ainda mais. Ela estava de costas olhando pela janela de vidro, que ocupava uma parede inteira da sala. Ao virar-se, Sasuke viu os lábios naturalmente rosados e as bochechas salientes que tanto o agradavam. Os olhos verdes como o campo da primavera o dominaram.

Ao vê-lo, sentiu o coração falhar e, em seguida, acelerar a toda velocidade. Misturada à forte inquietação, havia pura excitação correndo pelas veias de Sakura. Sempre que o via, coisas estranhas aconteciam dentro dela. Era uma reação tão exagerada que a assustava. Num terno impecável que marcava os largos ombros, Sasuke estava deslumbrante. Era um homem incrivelmente bonito, sempre bem vestido e elegante, sempre ameaçador. Os olhos escuros brilhavam como ouro sob a luz do sol. Realmente ele tinha os olhos mais lindos do mundo, admitiu Sakura, a contragosto, enquanto a veia mais grossa do pescoço começava a pulsar mais forte do que o normal.

O silêncio a incomodava terrivelmente. Ergueu o queixo e quebrou o gelo.

— Bem, aqui estou... Como ordenou.

— Bom ter você aqui — Sasuke respondeu gentilmente.

Esperava irritá-lo com o comentário, mas percebeu que não surtiu qualquer efeito. Ao contrário, tinha a impressão de que ele estava se divertindo como nunca com aquela situação. Ele a olhava como um falcão faminto que acabava de encontrar sua presa. O olhar vagueou por todos os pontos do corpo de Sakura, deixando-a desconfortável e envergonhada. Coberto por um fino sutiã de algodão, os mamilos ficaram rijos, marcando a blusa.

— Ainda não posso acreditar que você vai seguir com essa loucura! — ela disse, quase sem ar.

Ele apenas deu um sorriso malicioso e atrevido como resposta.

— É só pôr os olhos sobre você para saber que vou até o fim.

— Mas não faz o menor sentido.

— Para mim, faz, _cara mia_ — ele respondeu na mesma hora. — Eu sinto tesão por você.

— Mas eu não, e não consigo fingir.

— Se eu acreditasse nisso, você não estaria aqui agora.

— Mas... Tem de acreditar! — Sakura estava nervosa, pois o que ele dizia era parcialmente verdade. Além disso, seu corpo e comportamento a estavam denunciando.

— Como sou sua única salvação, não acha que devia estar me convencendo a fazer exatamente o que quero e preciso?

Ele tinha razão e aquela constatação a encheu de temor e raiva. Sasuke era sua única esperança. Se ele ficasse ofendido e mudasse de ideia, o que seria de Mebuki?

— Sakura...

— O quê...?

Ele estava tão perto que, se ela esticasse um dos braços, poderia tocá-lo. Tão perto que era possível reparar ainda mais quão alto e forte ele era, para o desespero de Sakura. Também podia sentir o aroma delicioso da colônia masculina e exótica que ele usava e o coração começou a cavalgar dentro do peito.

Sasuke a tomou nos braços, com os punhos firmes e decididos.

— É por isso que estou te salvando — ele disse com a voz rouca.

Uma tensão deliciosa deixou todos os músculos de Sakura contraídos e paralisados. Quando ela o encarou, olho no olho, soube naquele instante que não fazia qualquer sentido resistir. Com os dedos, ele emoldurou o rosto de Sakura e deixou que os lábios vorazes se deliciassem com os dela, num beijo cheio de sensualidade e provocação.

Descendo as mãos até a cintura de Sakura, ele a pressionou com força contra seu corpo, fazendo-a sentir o sexo duro e ereto tocando-a na altura do quadril. Sakura ofegou, enquanto sentia a boca sendo explorada com ânsia pela língua de Sasuke. Uma onda de prazer se espalhou pelo corpo, deixando-a molhada e quente. De repente, deixou de sentir as pernas e a respiração tornou-se ofegante. Ela se agarrou nele para manter-se de pé. Sasuke a ergueu no colo e a deitou sobre a mesa. Acariciou os medianos cabelos e beijou cada milímetro do pescoço dela. Depois cobriu os cílios e as bochechas com curtos e provocantes beijos deixando todos os pêlos de Sakura arrepiados. Deu pequenas mordidas em seu pescoço, provando sua pele alva e macia com lambidas e a fazendo gemer de prazer.

Com maestria, retirou a jaqueta dela e se embrenhou com as mãos por debaixo da blusa branca, ultrapassando as fronteiras do sutiã e tocando os pequenos seios de Sakura. Ela arqueou a coluna, num movimento que parecia que havia levado um choque. O toque do polegar de Sasuke sobre os mamilos rijos e sensíveis a fez soltar um grito curto de prazer.

— Pelo amor de Deus... Não! — ela conseguiu exclamar, afastando-se e saindo da mesa com tanto ímpeto que acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo de joelhos no carpete. Ele se agachou e a ajudou a se levantar. Ela, no entanto, recusou a ajuda, levantou-se sozinha e se afastou dele. Estava em estado de choque e parecia que havia sofrido um acidente, pois o corpo estava pesado e sem coordenação motora.

— Você podia ter quebrado o tornozelo. — Sasuke a olhou com ar preocupado e de reprovação.

Sakura estranhou a repentina mudança no tom da voz dele, que havia ficado mais afetuoso.

— Por que ficou tão arredia? Qual é a estratégia? Se acha que bancar a virgem é sexy, está muito enganada. Pode mudar de papel.

— Não seja ridículo. Isso não é um jogo. E não estou atuando!

A vergonha deixou-a ainda mais vermelha do que já estava. O desejo a possuía como um inimigo cruel, e a batalha parecia difícil de ser vencida, senão impossível. De repente, viu-se encurralada, como um animal preso numa armadilha.

O rubor se foi e ficou a palidez. Os olhos verde-esmeralda enfrentaram Sasuke.

— Não posso fazer isso... Não posso!

Xingando a si mesmo por ter se precipitado, mesmo sem entender direito o que a fez ter aquela reação exagerada, Sasuke puxou uma cadeira e a convidou a se sentar, como se ela não tivesse dito nada. Tentando se recompor e manter a civilidade, ela acabou se sentando. Sasuke retirou um documento da gaveta e o entregou a ela.

— Esse é o contrato que gostaria que você assinasse.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Isso... É o quê?

— Um contrato. Nunca morei com uma mulher e não quero que haja nenhum mal-entendido com relação à natureza da nossa relação. O texto apenas delimita as condições do nosso acordo, que não passa de um negócio.

— Sasuke proferiu algumas palavras do contrato, calmamente. — O dinheiro que darei à instituição de caridade em seu nome, você terá que pagar em serviços prestados como minha hóspede por um ano. E ainda tem sorte, porque não estou cobrando a doação que fiz como parte da dívida.

Ainda sem conseguir digerir toda a informação que acabava de receber, ela apenas acenava com a cabeça.

— Sua... hóspede?

— Uma palavra mais adequada para um documento escrito.

Os olhos iam se arregalando à medida que aumentava o espanto que aquelas declarações produziam em Sakura.

— Você está me propondo um contrato de trabalho?

Ele deu um sorriso irônico.

— Ninguém que trabalha para mim ganha tão bem assim.

Sakura ruborizou-se de vergonha.

— Eu concordo com tudo que você exigir... Não há necessidade de um contrato por escrito.

— Infelizmente, há. Nesse caso, não posso depender apenas da sua palavra.

A garganta de Sakura se fechou e ela lutou contra as lágrimas.

— Acho que seu único objetivo nessa história toda é me humilhar o máximo que puder.

— Está enganada. Acho que é importante que não fique nenhuma dúvida com relação ao nosso trato — falou ele com franqueza. — Se quebrar o acordo, vai ter que devolver o dinheiro.

Sakura ficou chocada com a notícia.

— Mas nunca vou ter esse dinheiro! Acha que estaria aqui se tivesse?

— Mesmo assim, quero garantir que vai cumprir o combinado.

Ela folheou o grosso contrato, perplexa.

— Você não tem boa fama no quesito fidelidade — ele completou olhando-a com malícia. — Só por curiosidade, me diga — continuou —, você transou com Orochimaru durante todo o tempo que estávamos saindo?

O rosto pálido de Sakura ruborizou-se.

— Como tem coragem de me perguntar isso? Claro que não... Nunca aconteceu nada.

— Nem quando era criança, acreditava em história da carochinha. — Sasuke respondeu sério e friamente. — Enfim, tenho muito trabalho, não posso perder mais tempo.

Ela mordeu os lábios, ao notar que ele a estava dispensando.

— Marquei para você uma reunião com um advogado. Assim, não vai poder reclamar, depois, que foi enganada e que não sabia o que estava assinando — ele continuou seu monólogo. — Se decidir assinar o contrato, faça antes das três da tarde, horário que será conduzida para o aeroporto. De lá, um jatinho a levará de volta para casa. Uma limusine a estará esperando na porta do edifício para levá-la até o advogado. Alguma pergunta?

Ela ficou intimidada pelo tom pragmático e indiferente de Sasuke.

— Você disse algo sobre um ano. É esse o tempo de duração do nosso acordo?

Sasuke deu de ombros.

— Pode ser um dia, uma semana, um mês... Um ano é o prazo para você, não para mim. Se ainda estiver comigo até lá, o que eu duvido, vai estar livre do compromisso. A não ser que queira renegociar o contrato.

Sakura não podia crer no que ouvia. A horrível palavra "renegociar" a diminuiu mais ainda. Será que ele fazia um juízo tão terrível a respeito dela? Será que ele realmente acreditava que ela ficaria feliz em receber dinheiro em troca de favores sexuais? Mas ter fugido com Orochimaru causara essa má impressão é a culpa era única e exclusivamente dela. Apesar de saber disso, sua consciência dizia que nunca era tarde para contar a verdade, mesmo que estivesse preparada apenas para contar metade da história real.

— Posso só dizer uma coisa? Você vai me escutar?

Reconhecendo aquele momento como uma última tentativa de apelo, Sasuke fechou seu coração para aquela mulher que havia mostrado ser uma dissimulada. Com aquele rosto belíssimo e um corpo delicioso, ela era o sonho de qualquer homem, ele constatou com uma convicção desoladora. Além disso, aquele ar de fragilidade que a fazia parecer sensível, a tornava extremamente perigosa. No entanto, dessa vez, ele não cairia na lábia de Sakura e não seria passado para trás, como da outra vez. Ele olhou o relógio.

— Você tem um minuto.

— Só quero que você saiba que não sou a pessoa que você pensa que sou... — Agora, que havia encontrado a oportunidade de falar, tinha dificuldade de dizer as palavras certas. — Você está esperando uma mulher com muito mais experiência do que eu. Duvido que possa satisfazer as suas expectativas.

— Você vai ser exatamente o que eu quiser, porque não tem outra escolha. Não me deixe constrangido com esse papo furado, _cara mia._ — Sasuke lançou um olhar de escárnio que a deixou mortificada. — Só falta agora você jurar que é virgem, intocada pela mão de um homem.

Sakura ficou toda tensa e os olhos azuis brilhantes contrastavam com o vermelho das bochechas.

— E se eu fosse?

Sasuke soltou uma risada sarcástica, inclinando a cabeça para trás.

— Posso dar a minha palavra que, se você for virgem, me caso com você na mesma hora!

— Não se preocupe, porque não me casaria com você nem que fosse o último homem na face da Terra! — Ela falou com rancor, andando até a porta.

Antes que ela saísse da sala, ele completou.

— Não se esqueça. Você tem até às três.

Enquanto esperava o elevador, percebeu que estava sendo observada por um grupo de executivos que conversavam no corredor. Perguntou-se se eles já não saberiam que ela era a nova aquisição de Sasuke Uchiha. Seu rosto angelical voltou a ficar todo vermelho e o estômago ficou embrulhado pela vergonha e humilhação. Dissera palavras cheias de orgulho e agressividade, mas sem consistência alguma, porque ele a tinha feito se sentir uma idiota ao rir dela. Porém, era óbvio que nunca se casaria com ela, mesmo depois de descobrir a verdade. Homens não se casavam com mulheres que podiam comprar, mulheres que eles menosprezavam. No entanto, quando o conheceu e começou a sair com ele, chegou a sonhar com o impossível e, ao se lembrar disso, se sentiu ainda mais ridícula.

Na limusine, Sakura começou a ler o contrato. Algumas partes ela conseguia entender, mas a maior parte do conteúdo parecia indecifrável. Ele queria garantir que ela ficaria totalmente dependente dele, desde a casa onde iria morar até as roupas que vestisse e a comida. Estremeceu de desgosto. Ela seria propriedade dele. Seria a meretriz de Sasuke Uchiha. Esse era o preço que teria que pagar por ter se vingado dele, depois que ele partiu seu coração.

— Esse contrato é uma obra de arte — comentou o advogado, com ar impressionado. O homem de idade avançada e olhos perspicazes folheava o texto com uma expressão pervertida. — Tem, inclusive, uma cláusula de confidencialidade que a proíbe de falar do contrato ou da sua relação com o senhor Sasuke fora deste escritório.

Sakura engoliu em seco.

— O que o senhor acha?

— Caso não esteja precisando do dinheiro, fuja — ele aconselhou com franqueza. — Não há nada nesse contrato que seja vantajoso para você. Vai ter que seguir um estrito código de conduta, enquanto o senhor Uchiha está autorizado a dispensar seus serviços quando bem entender, sem ter que lhe dar qualquer explicação. Além disso, não estão especificadas suas horas de trabalho nem quais são suas exatas funções. Se assinar esse documento, terá que concordar em fazer qualquer coisa que ele exigir.

Sakura ficou imóvel e muda.

— Se descumprir o contrato, a quantia de duzentos e cinquenta mil libras vai se tornar uma dívida que você terá que pagar imediatamente. A ameaça vai, sem dúvida, fazer com que você pense duas vezes antes de se recusar a realizar algum desejo dele, por mais esdrúxulo que possa ser.

— Eu sei — ela murmurou.

— No entanto, o senhor Uchiha está disposto a ser extremamente generoso em alguns aspectos. Diz aqui que ele se compromete a que nada falte a você enquanto estiver na casa dele — o advogado deu uma risadinha frouxa. — Ele pode até estar oferecendo um tipo de escravidão moderna, mas não deixa de ser escravidão, mesmo os grilhões sendo de ouro.

Depois de assinar tudo, seguiu para o aeroporto. Agora estava mais preocupada com o que teria que inventar a Hinata, pois não podia atormentar a prima com a sórdida verdade.

Dois dias depois, um caminhão de mudanças estacionou em frente à casa de Sakura para apanhar seus pertences. No dia seguinte, a polícia a procurou para informar que as acusações contra ela e a mãe haviam sido retiradas. Uma onda de alívio refrescou todo o corpo de Sakura. Desejou que pudesse encontrar a mãe para avisá-la que não tinha mais o que temer. Mebuki havia achado melhor que a filha não soubesse onde ela estava e havia prometido que entraria em contato depois que a poeira tivesse baixado. Sakura mandou uma mensagem de texto para a prima, a fim de contar a boa notícia, e Hinata passou pela casa de Sakura assim que saiu da escola onde trabalhava.

— O que o caminhão de mudanças está fazendo aqui em frente? — Hinata perguntou, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, ao ver um homem embrulhando a louça da cozinha.

— Vamos lá para cima — pediu Sakura.

— Você está se mudando? — perguntou, preocupada.

— Lembra que comentei com você que tinha terminado com um cara antes de ir embora de Londres, no ano passado?

— Bem, você não contou muita coisa. Só que o cantor de rock tinha sido uma jogada publicitária que deu errado. — Hinata a encarou com um olhar de reprovação. — Você nunca me contou quem era o outro misterioso.

— Sasuke Uchiha... Você não deve saber quem é.

— Nós moramos no mesmo planeta, Sakura, e leio as mesmas revistas que você. Você chegou a sair mesmo com aquele milionário com fama de mulherengo? Não me estranha o fato de você ter queimado seu filme.

Sakura cruzou os dedos, pois estava prestes a mentir para a prima.

— Quando ele leu no jornal sobre o dinheiro que tinha sumido, veio me ver. Quis ajudar. Ele pagou a quantia que faltava para a instituição, as acusações foram retiradas e agora estamos juntos novamente.

Hinata a olhava boquiaberta.

— Então é por isso que quer voltar para Londres.

— Vou morar com ele. Não diga nada. Sei que você é contra.

— Claro que sou. O que quer que eu pense? Ele desembolsa duzentos e cinquenta mil libras e, em cinco minutos, você decide ir morar com ele?

Não tinha razão para preocupar e desapontar a prima, pensou, mas não seria fácil contar uma mentira convincente. Com medo de que a prima desconfiasse, correu para a escrivaninha e apanhou uma caixa onde guardava fotos e lembranças da adolescência. Remexeu por alguns instantes o conteúdo do recipiente até encontrar o que procurava.

— Quem é esse? — perguntou Hinata. Ela entregou a foto à prima.

— Recortei de uma revista quando tinha quatorze anos.

Hinata olhava abobalhada para Sakura.

— Esse é Sasuke Uchiha? Você gosta dele desde essa época?

— É, ele é o amor da minha vida e, para ser franca, o que ele está me oferecendo já está muito bom para mim.

A prima devolveu a foto e Sakura voltou a guardar o papel na caixinha de lembranças.

— Quero muito ficar com ele. Não me recrimine. Preciso do seu apoio.

Hinata apenas a olhou com expressão de infelicidade, mordeu os lábios e não disse mais nada. Mudaram de assunto e discutiram temas práticos. Hinata se ofereceu para pegar as correspondências de Sakura, semanalmente. Um dos empregados de Sasuke ligou para Sakura para avisar do horário da partida e ela se perguntou se era um costume do magnata ter sempre uma terceira pessoa para repassar suas ordens, e que essa seria sua rotina dali em diante. Como seria sua vida, tendo que morar com Sasuke? Sentiu calafrios só de imaginar.

Assim que chegou a Londres, o motorista da limusine a deixou num salão de beleza. Lá, descobriu que haviam marcado hora para ela em todos os serviços de tratamento existentes no estabelecimento. Achou humilhante o fato de que Sasuke não quisesse vê-la antes que ela estivesse completamente transformada numa boneca artificial. Passou o resto do dia indo de uma sala para outra. Uma hora de spa, outra de massagem corporal, outra de facial, manicure e pedicure. Os cabelos foram hidratados e modelados.

Sasuke apenas telefonou quando ela já estava de volta à limusine.

— Gostou de ter sido mimada outra vez? — A voz grossa e sensual, como de costume, arrepiou a espinha de Sakura de ponta a ponta.

A voz de Sasuke a fez pensar, imediatamente, em sexo e, de repente, lembrou que teria que dividir a mesma cama com ele naquela noite.

— Gostei... Gostei, sim — mentiu, percebendo que não valia a pena compartilhar com ele seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

— Não vou poder jantar com você. Sinta-se à vontade e coma o que quiser — disse antes de interromper a conversa para falar com alguém e concluir: — Depois, me encontro com você numa discoteca.

O imóvel parecia ainda maior do que da única vez em que teve a oportunidade de visitá-lo. Um mordomo a recebeu e mostrou os cômodos da casa, num processo demorado. Os quartos eram modernamente decorados, com obras de arte de tirar o fôlego. Por fim, ele lhe mostrou o quarto onde ela ficaria e, para a surpresa de Sakura, não tinha qualquer sinal de que um homem dormiria ali. Sakura respirou aliviada e foi até um deslumbrante vestido prateado que havia sido pendurado, à sua espera. Ao ver a etiqueta, descobriu que era criação de um dos estilistas mais quentes da moda e brilhava com o reflexo da luz. Mas ficaria curto nela, concluiu desanimada, pois tinha as pernas extremamente longas.

Infelizmente, não poderia protestar. Afinal, tinha assinado o contrato, concordando em ser tratada como objeto, e não como pessoa. Seu corpo era a única fonte de interesse por parte de Sasuke e deveria se apresentar e se manter como ele bem quisesse. Algo inacreditavelmente degradante. A sensação de que havia perdido as rédeas de sua vida intensificou-se aover chegar um maquiador e uma estilista para dar os retoques finais na sua aparência. Acabou não tendo tempo de comer nada.

Ao sair do edifício, um homem robusto e de terno escuro que se encontrava em frente à limusine apresentou-se como segurança particular dela. Juugo era seu nome.

Ao chegar à pomposa e elitista discoteca, Juugo abriu a porta para ela e a escoltou até o interior da boate. Furou a longa fila e só se afastou de Sakura depois que ela estava sã e salva dentro da sala vip. Na soleira da porta, ela identificou um rosto familiar e indesejável.

— Isso é que é dar a volta por cima. Um retorno triunfal — comentou em tom irônico o banqueiro Sasori. Ele a olhou de um jeito que fez com que Sakura se sentisse nua. — Você está muito bem. Não posso culpar Sasuke por ter sucumbido a um _revival._

Ela não respondeu, apenas ficou ruborizada. Nunca gostou de Sasori, mas ele era um amigo de infância de Sasuke. Sasuke estava ao telefone e rodeado de amigos com laptops e expressões nervosas. O rosto arrogante se ergueu ao avistar Sakura. De terno escuro, camisa listrada e gravata azul de seda, ele estava lindo. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Ao mesmo tempo, o ar lhe faltou por um instante e Sakura respirou mais forte para ganhar fôlego.

Sasuke se demorou com os olhos sobre ela. Pensou que todos os amigos iriam babar ao ver Sakura, pois ela estava irresistível. Os cabelos róseos caíam ondulados ao redor do rosto alvo e belo. O tecido do vestido, macio e brilhante, marcava as curvas sutis e deixava à mostra as coxas delgadas e elegantes. O desejo o tomou de imediato, enquanto notava o quão revelador era aquele vestido. Foi então que reparou que ele não era o único a apreciar aquela vista divina de ombros e costas nus e pernas que não acabavam nunca.

Arrependeu-se de ter escolhido aquele vestido ao ver que o amigo Sasori também a olhava com cobiça. Que falta de respeito era aquela com a mulher de outro homem?

Lançou um olhar agressivo e de censura para o amigo que o fez empalidecer.

Levantou-se e foi até Sakura, abraçando-a e tirando-a do recinto. Os seguranças o seguiram. Ela poderia ficar sentada ao lado da pista de dança e tomar um champanhe. Aquilo a manteria ocupada e longe dos olhos dos gaviões, pois a mesa que tinha reservado ficava em local bastante discreto. Ele deixou que os dedos percorressem a espinha dorsal de Sakura. A pele era mais macia que a seda.

— Você está sublime...

O toque dos dedos dele sobre suas costas causou um espasmo pelo corpo de Sakura, os seios ficaram dormentes e os delicados mamilos endureceram. Nas palavras arrastadas de Sasuke, prevalecia a luxúria, deixando Sakura com as pernas bambas.

— Se não estivesse no meio de uma transação de negócios, a levaria para casa, agora mesmo, _bambola._

Pelo visto nada havia mudado, pensou ela. Podre de rico, como ele era, ainda assim Sasuke dedicava quase todo seu tempo e atenção para ficar mais rico. Ainda estava para nascer uma mulher capaz de distraí-lo dos negócios. O homem era viciado em trabalho.

— Do que você me chamou? — Ela pediu a tradução das palavras em italiano, enquanto ele a sentava no local reservado.

— Bonequinha...

Ele sentou ao lado dela e passou a mão por uma das coxas de Sakura. Ela deu um pulo e estremeceu.

— Você está muito _sexy_ nesse vestido. Mas agora, vejo que não é o mais apropriado para você usar em público.

— Foi você quem escolheu — lembrou Sakura, contendo a irritação.

O garçom se aproximou e serviu uma taça de champanhe. Sasuke voltou a se levantar.

— Aonde você vai? — ela perguntou sem pensar.

— Não posso fazer ligações daqui... — ele ergueu os ombros, como que pedindo desculpas e apontou para a caixa de som que estava próxima. — Divirta-se. Não vou demorar.

— Não se preocupe... Logo encontro uma companhia! — Sakura surpreendeu-se com a própria declaração.

O rosto moreno e másculo empalideceu.

— Foi uma piada? — ele a interrogou com a voz elevada, o que surpreendeu Juugo, que estava a poucos metros de distância.

— Quis dizer, dançar... Conversar.

— Não. De jeito nenhum. — Sasuke proibiu. — Nada de dançar, conversar ou flertar. Se cometer algum deslize, você estará em apuros. Não terá uma segunda chance. Para o seu bem, é melhor que eu não veja você olhando para outro homem!

Perplexa pela dura ameaça e pelo olhar bravo de reprovação, Sakura soltou um suspiro e tentou controlar a raiva. Respirou fundo, mais uma vez, para não explodir, mas deixou escapar.

— É bom pedir para o Juugo não tirar os olhos de mim.

Sasuke voltou a se sentar ao lado dela, os olhos incríveis brilhavam como nunca. Elegantemente, correu os dedos por alguns fios artificialmente encaracolados que caíam sobre os seios de Sakura.

— Sabe o que realmente quero fazer nesse exato momento? — murmurou, com a voz rouca de desejo. — Quero levá-la para casa, jogá-la na cama e ensiná-la a se comportar.

Boquiaberta, ela ficou olhando para ele, paralisada. Não sabia se ficava ofendida ou com medo. Mas a verdade era que ela não estava em condições de reclamar ou contrariar Sasuke.

Lentamente, ele voltou a se levantar. Ela não acompanhou a partida dele. Por causa do fiasco com Orochimaru, Sasuke não confiava nela. Na verdade, ele a considerava uma mulher fatal. Devia achar graça daquilo. Em vez disso, entornou o champanhe num único gole e voltou a encher a taça. O medo do desconhecido a incomodou e ela tentou não pensar nisso. Na cama dele? Será que ele se daria conta de que ela era totalmente inexperiente? Talvez não, pensou. Primeiro, porque ele riu quando ela tentou contar a verdade. Além disso, havia lido em algum lugar que poucos homens percebiam a diferença entre uma virgem e uma mulher experiente. Pensou que o melhor a fazer era, afinal, bancar a mulher fatal, pois não queria que um homem como Sasuke se gabasse de ter tirado sua virgindade. Queria que ele achasse que ela não estava nem aí para o que ele fizesse na cama. A indiferença seria sua armadura, disse a si mesma.

Quarenta minutos depois, Sasuke quebrou um hábito da vida toda e deixou seu celular com um executivo da equipe. Voltou para onde estava Sakura e se sentou ao lado dela. Ele a envolveu com um dos braços, apertando-a contra o corpo. Celebridades e conhecidos passaram pela mesa para cumprimentá-lo. Ele sempre era o centro das atenções. Incrivelmente nervosa e tensa, ela evitava qualquer contato visual. Sasuke falou com todos, mas em nenhum momento apresentou Sakura aos conhecidos.

— Por que está atuando como se eu não estivesse aqui?

— Você está comigo e é só isso o que importa — ele respondeu secamente, apesar de ter notado que ela estava tensa.

— Odeio que fiquem olhando para mim — ela balbuciou, perguntando a si mesma se as pessoas não a reconheciam como a ex-modelo que apareceu nos tablóides por ter roubado dinheiro de crianças carentes. Achou a ideia improvável, pois nem se comparava em fama e reconhecimento com as pessoas que estavam ali. Mesmo assim, estremeceu como um animal acuado, sendo exposto numa jaula.

— Pode ir se acostumando. Você é linda o suficiente para parar o trânsito e está comigo. A discrição não é algo comum aqui.

— Acha mesmo que sou tão bonita assim? — ela perguntou com certa ingenuidade.

— Por que outra razão você estaria aqui?

O prazer momentâneo se esvaiu com a resposta cáustica de Sasuke e ela se remexeu no assento, de forma desconfortável.

— A gente podia dançar um pouco.

— Eu não danço.

Um dos empregados fez um sinal para ele da porta da sala vip e Sasuke se retirou em seguida. Nervosa por ter sido deixada sozinha, Sakura tomou outra taça de champanhe. Ele havia comprado sua liberdade para torná-la prisioneira. Que irônico, pensou. Ela era um bibelô para ele, um capricho para satisfazer suas fantasias egocêntricas. A irritação aumentou, estimulada pelo álcool. Não podia dançar, falar com ninguém. Mas ele não tinha dito nada com relação a ela dançar sozinha. Por que deveria se esconder? Ergueu os ombros e se levantou. Sentiu a cabeça girar um pouco e apoiou as mãos na mesa para ganhar equilíbrio. Quantas taças de champanhe havia bebido? Respirou fundo e foi andando para a pista de dança.

Dez minutos depois, Sasuke apareceu. Os olhos escuros e brilhantes estavam incrédulos. Sakura estava dançando sozinha e havia um feixe de luz sobre ela. Envolta pela música, dançava com os olhos fechados, o corpo incrível se remexia e rebolava no vestido prateado. Era uma beldade em movimento. Todos os homens da discoteca a admiravam, enquanto salivavam, e ele não gostou nada daquilo. Queria arrastá-la dali e levá-la para casa, mas aquele instinto de homem das cavernas o assustou.

Quando Sakura abriu os olhos e o viu, sua reação foi totalmente diferente da que esperava. De alguma forma, os sentimentos confusos que tinha por Sasuke se manifestaram, produzindo uma onda perigosa de excitação. Ela havia sido apaixonada por ele uma vez. Não seria mais inteligente tirar o melhor proveito possível daquela situação bizarra? Deixou a música levá-la, enquanto o corpo queimava em chamas.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Sasuke se embrenhou pela pista de dança e foi até ela, envolvendo-a, como se quisesse escondê-la em seus braços. Os corpos se tocaram sutilmente e Sakura apenas desejou que ele a beijasse ali mesmo. Nunca havia desejado algo com tanto fervor como aquele beijo. Ele deu um sorriso provocante e a soltou antes que iniciasse uma dança meio desajeitada, para o espanto de Sakura. Ficou um pouco desapontada e se esforçou para acompanhar os passos de Sasuke, que começavam a ficar turvos em sua vista. Foi um alívio quando ele a pegou pela mão e a tirou da pista de dança.

— Hora de ir embora, _cara mia_ — ele murmurou, e Sakura sentiu um frio na barriga que se espalhou por todo o corpo, pela antecipação do que estava por vir.


	4. Quarto capítulo

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Ao sair no frio da noite, Sakuraa sentiu-se tonta. Havia um grupo de fotógrafos na porta da saída que os seguranças de Sasuke conseguiram manter à distância com maestria, até que os dois estivessem dentro da limusine.

Sentada no banco de trás ao lado de Sasuke, Sakura admirava o perfil belo e imponente dele. Como era bonito! Sentiu um nó na garganta, como se ainda fosse uma adolescente apaixonada por uma foto. Talvez em função da bebida, estava mais sensível do que o normal.

— Desculpe por hoje à noite... Foi um fracasso, socialmente — suspirou ele com um sorriso nos lábios antes de olhá-la de frente. — Mas, em compensação, agora tenho o controle acionário da IFS e estou a fim de comemorar.

— IFS! Que incrível. — ela comentou, sem ter a menor ideia do que fosse IFS.

— Você é muito mais incrível. — A íris negra e brilhante de Sasuke faiscava, como se dentro houvesse fogos de artifício.

A excitação que a havia tomado na pista de dança voltou com grande intensidade. Ele tomou as mãos dela e as envolveu, trazendo-a para mais perto e virando-a bem de frente para ele. O coração de Sakura quase saiu pela garganta, de tão agitado que estava.

— Te desejo demais, _cara mia_ — ele murmurou com uma voz rouca e intimista. — Mas você já sabe disso. Sempre soube.

Ela conseguiu se manter inalterada. Estava acostumada a guardar os sentimentos como forma de se proteger. Uma vez, havia acreditado, por ingenuidade, que ela era especial para ele. Mas logo descobriu que estava muito equivocada.

— Tão misteriosa... — a fala arrastada era macia, porém de censura.

Sakura estava com dificuldades de respirar, o corpo se recusava a obedecer à razão e a proximidade causava toda a espécie de sensações pecaminosas. Com uma das mãos, ele a pegou no queixo, enquanto provava o gosto doce dos lábios dela. Era puro tesão o que ela sentia, algo primitivo e indescritível.

Apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Sasuke para não perder o equilíbrio. Um segundo depois, ele a colocou em seu colo e continuou beijando-a. Os olhos começaram a pesar e ela os fechou.

— Estou morrendo de sono — ela disse, quando ele a colocou de volta no banco, depois que o carro parou.

Sasuke soltou uma risada rouca.

— Hoje, nem pensar em dormir.

Quando a porta se abriu e ela saiu do carro, o movimento brusco e o ar frio de fora a deixaram completamente zonza. Teve que se segurar na porta do carro para não cair.

— Opa!

Quando tentou andar, notou que um dos saltos do sapato havia caído, pois quase levou um tombo.

— Sorte não ter torcido o tornozelo — disse com a língua um pouco enrolada.

Sasuke foi acudi-la.

— Você se machucou?

— Vou sobreviver — respondeu sem aceitar a ajuda dele, rumo ao elevador do edifício.

— Ai, me desculpa. Por um momento, achei que você estivesse bêbada — disse ele, sarcástico. — Não suporto gente bêbada.

Sakura não disse nada, mas achava o mesmo. Apesar de não ter exagerado no champanhe, quase nunca bebia e, quando o fazia, era sempre com parcimônia. Mas ele não tinha como saber disso.

— Vem cá — ele disse trazendo-a para seus braços, ao entrarem no amplo hall do apartamento.

Sakura quase descansou a cabeça nos ombros dele, mas resistiu.

— Preciso ir ao banheiro — ele a soltou com um ar de frustração.

Já no banheiro, ela retirou o vestido e foi até o espelho limpar a maquiagem. Cada movimento pedia um esforço incrível. Apanhou o roupão que estava pendurado atrás da porta e, com dificuldade, o vestiu. Estava tão mareada que temia desmaiar. Envergonhada por aquela situação, se agachou, deitando-se no chão. Precisava recuperar as forças. Fechou os olhos — só por alguns minutos, prometeu a si mesma.

Ao ouvir uma voz falando uma língua estrangeira, Sakura franziu a testa, relutante em acordar do sono em que se encontrava. O dono daquela voz, por acaso, também a havia sacudido? Ou era parte do sonho? A cabeça doía. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade e a luz que iluminava todo o ambiente a fez piscarvárias vezes. As pupilas, aos poucos, foram se acostumando com a claridade, mas, ainda assim, não conseguia reconhecer aquele quarto enorme e moderno.

Ficou assustada. Virou a cabeça para o outro lado da cama e viu uma silhueta masculina de frente para a janela. Ombros largos, cintura estreita, longas e musculosas pernas, entreabertas, numa posição tipicamente masculina. Numa roupa elegante, Sasuke se virou e foi andando até a cama, onde estava Sakura. Falava ao celular, em italiano, com tranquilidade e confiança. E, também com confiança, retirou um fio que caía sobre o rosto dela. A respiração e o coração pararam, quando, de repente, ela descobriu que estava completamente nua, por debaixo das cobertas.

Aquele devia ser o quarto dele. O único cômodo da casa que não lhe foi apresentado no _tour_ que o mordomo havia feito com ela, no dia anterior. Tinha dormido com Sasuke e não se lembrava de nada! Sakura era só confusão e constrangimento.

Ao desligar o celular, Sasuke se deteve, demoradamente, em examiná-la com aqueles olhos flamejantes de sempre.

— _Buongiorno, gioia mia_ — disse, finalmente.

Sakura fez um esforço para retribuir a saudação em italiano.

— Não... — ele a corrigiu até que conseguisse pronunciar as palavras corretamente. — Excelente — aprovou ele. — Quero que você aprenda pelo menos o básico de italiano. Por isso, marquei algumas aulas com um dos melhores professores de Londres.

Surpresa com a notícia, continuou calada. Olhou para o travesseiro amassado ao lado do seu e confirmou suas desconfianças. Havia passado a noite toda com ele e não lembrava ao menos como tinha chegado naquela cama, sem contar o que tinham feito depois! Estava revoltada com a amnésia alcoólica que teve.

— Mesmo a essa hora da manhã, você consegue se manter encantadora. — Indiferente ao estado de tensão no rosto de Sakura, Sasuke percorreu com os dedos os lábios rosados dela, de um jeito doce e que expressava intimidade.

— Adoraria poder voltar para cama com você, mas, infelizmente, tenho uma reunião importantíssima.

Sakura apenas acenou com a cabeça mecanicamente. Não conseguia encará-lo de jeito nenhum. Sasuke apertou com delicadeza o queixo dela, forçando o contato visual.

— Você estava especialmente carinhosa ontem à noite.

Atemorizada, esforçou-se para lembrar o que teria feito na noite passada. Será que tinha dito que o amava? Com tanto álcool na cabeça, teria sido capaz de dizer qualquer coisa. Até isso. Queria cavar um buraco e nunca mais sair de dentro dele.

— Gostei muito... demais, caríssima. Principalmente a parte da dança erótica.

— Dança erótica?

Sasuke balançou a cabeça e soltou um suspiro frustrado.

— Não se lembra de nada, não é?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, embaraçada.

— Então quer dizer que posso inventar qualquer coisa que você vai acreditar. É por isso que uma mulher nunca deve perder o controle com a bebida.

Sakura fechou os punhos, sentindo o orgulho ferido. Mas não podia argumentar, pois ele estava certíssimo.

— Fiquei preocupado com você ontem à noite. Tive que arrombar a porta do banheiro do seu quarto. Encontrei você desmaiada no chão — revelou ele, secamente. — Trouxe você para o meu quarto, para ter certeza de que ficaria bem durante a noite. Não rolou nada entre nós, se é isso o que está causando essas rugas na sua testa. E me ofende que você tenha achado isso. Gosto de ter uma mulher totalmente sóbria e consciente durante o sexo.

Pálida como um fantasma, ela mordeu os lábios e ficou olhando fixamente para o lençol.

— Tudo bem, sei que fiz besteira — por fim, falou. — Mas não costumo fazer esse tipo de coisa.

— E perigoso. Outro homem podia ter se aproveitado da situação.

— Já aprendi a lição — ela respondeu, sem graça.

— Sua teimosia me deixa furioso — ele continuou. — Mas, ao mesmo tempo, me excita.

Ao perceber que ele a olhava com lascívia, subiu mais o lençol, pois se lembrou de que estava nua.

— Você não tinha uma reunião? — perguntou, disfarçando o nervosismo.

Checando o caro relógio de ouro, Sasuke franziu a testa e se levantou rapidamente.

— Você também tem um dia cheio.

— Tenho?

— Não se preocupe, sua equipe a manterá informada dos compromissos.

— Minha equipe?

— Juugo, Ino a estilista... Esses são alguns dos integrantes. E também uma secretária muito eficiente que vai cuidar da sua agenda. Não quero você ocupada demais, para ter tempo para mim — ele disse com um tom sensual.

— Às dez, você voa para Toscana. Vamos passar uns dias no _Palazzo_. Encontro você lá.

Toda aquela informação não fazia sentido algum para ela. Aulas de italiano, equipe, secretária?

— Tenho uma pequena lembrança para você... — disse ele, antes de deixar uma caixinha de jóia sobre o colo de Sakura.

Com a boca seca, abriu a caixinha e encontrou um colar de esmeralda com diamante que a fez suspirar de tão lindo que era.

— Não posso aceitar...

— Claro que pode. — Sasuke retirou o colar da caixa e colocou-o no pescoço de Sakura.

Ela pôde ver o olhar de satisfação dele.

— Gosto muito... não tire, _gioia mia._ Combina com seus olhos.— Com um beijo voraz e sexy, ele se despediu e saiu do quarto.

O rosto estava vermelho pelo calor que os lábios dele provocaram.

Ele voltou ao quarto e parou à soleira da porta.

— Antes que me esqueça, quero que você marque uma consulta com uma nutricionista, quando chegarmos à Itália.

Ela o olhou, impressionada, e disse irritada:

— Quer parar de me dar ordens?

— Vá se acostumando. Sou um cara mandão — ele achou graça da cara zangada dela. — Disse que cuidaria de voc que vou fazer. Você está magra e pálida demais. Precisa de um acompanhamento médico.

Dez minutos depois, Sakura foi até o espelho do banheiro e olhou seu reflexo. _Magra e pálida demais?_ , perguntou-se, com uma pontada de raiva pela observação de Sasuke. Sempre fora magra como uma vara-pau, pensou. Tocou os seios pequeninos e se virou para estudar as nádegas, que eram do tamanho certo para o corpo que tinha. _Será que ele queria engordá-la, como um peru de Natal?_ , pensou preocupada. Então, tocou o colar de esmeralda, cravejado de brilhantes, com as mãos hesitantes. Era tão lindo! Porém, ele havia feito parecer que a estava presenteando com uma coleira de luxo. Já não tinha sido suficientemente humilhante tê-la feito assinar aquele contrato? Talvez temesse que ela esquecesse do fato de que era propriedade dele até que ele decidisse o contrário. Tinha que mostrar a Sasuke que tudo tinha um limite.

Mais tarde, antes do almoço, Sakura embarcava no jatinho particular de Sasuke. Para a infelicidade de Juugo, todas as atenções se voltaram para a sua cliente, quando entrou no aeroporto, rumo ao avião. Sakura vestia um par de botas vermelhas, de bico fino, fora de moda, uma minissaia jeans super justa e uma blusa verde-limão, cujo decote deixava à mostra o abdômen reto e uma tatuagem falsa na altura do umbigo. O maquiador havia feito um belo trabalho, a pedido dela.

Durante o vôo, tentou comer e assistir a um filme, porém não conseguia se concentrar. Estava ansiosa para que Sasuke a visse. Na verdade, não podia esperar para encontrar com ele. Apesar de já ter estado em Roma a trabalho, por duas vezes, nunca havia saído dos limites da cidade ou saído para fazer turismo. De carro, ficou impressionada com a vista da estrada até Toscana. O calor da tarde, a paisagem campestre de morros verdejantes salpicados de casas com arquitetura antiquíssima e plantações de oliva a deixaram arrebatada.

A limusine entrou numa pequena estrada, cercada por árvores que formavam sombras no caminho. Inclinou a cabeça para fora da janela para ver melhor a casa que aparecia adiante. O _Palazzo_ era absurdamente grande e imponente, e a entrada tinha um jardim magnífico com fontes de diversostamanhos e formatos. O edifício parecia ter sido construído séculos atrás. Voltou a ficar nervosa ao sair do carro e o estômago remexeu-se ao chegar à suntuosa entrada do palácio. Avistou Sasuke andando de um lado para o outro pelo hall e sorriu naturalmente. Então percebeu que ele estava ao celular e sentiu uma pontada de irritação. Teve vontade de sair correndo até ele, tomar o celular e esmagá-lo em mil pedaços com os pés. Aquele ímpeto a surpreendeu e Sakura diminuiu o passo.

Ao vê-la se aproximar, Sasuke suavizou as rugas na testa, provocadas pela discussão ao telefone. Olhou-a de cima a baixo, apreciando as longas e sensuais pernas à mostra pela saia exageradamente curta. As botas vermelhas e cafonas não chegaram a decepcioná-lo, afinal, o que ela vestia não tinha a menor importância naquele momento. Os efeitos que ela produzia dentro dele, sim, importavam. Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, desligou o celular. Sentindo-se uma imbecil por ter se vestido daquela forma para irritá-lo, sem qualquer sucesso, Sakura apelou:

— Gostou do modelito?

— _Che meraviglia..._ De onde tirou essa idéia? — Ele então desceu os olhos para o umbigo _sexy_ dela e descobriu que havia algo escrito sobre a pele.

— Isso é uma tatuagem?

— Não é seu estilo? — perguntou com ironia. Chegou mais perto para ler o que estava escrito e, para sua surpresa, viu seu nome estampado abaixo do umbigo de Sakura.

— Gostei da ideia. O problema é que ter meu nome escrito nessa pele tão macia, como se fosse uma marca de propriedade, reavivou meu lado primitivo e possessivo — ele disse, com uma voz que dava a entender que estava se divertindo com aquilo tudo.

Sakura não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

— Como assim? Estou vestida como uma prostituta!

— Já ouviu o ditado que diz que mais importante que a roupa é o manequim que a veste? Além disso, como a maioria dos homens, gosto de ver uma mulher de minissaia e salto alto, especialmente se ela for minha. — Ele deu uma risada preguiçosa. — Sei que é machismo e piegas, mas pelo menos estou sendo sincero com você.

— Não quero mais ouvir nada! — respondeu com raiva.

— Mas quero que saiba que, apesar de gostar de ver você vestida assim dentro de casa, prefiro que use algo mais apropriado em público.

— Por quê? Está preocupado com o que os outros vão pensar?

— Não. Apenas não quero mais ninguém desfrutando dessa paisagem.

— Falando assim, vou pensar que sente ciúme de mim. — Ela queria irritá-lo a todo custo.

— Só tenho medo de que você deixe que outra pessoa aproveite mais do que apenas a visão disso tudo. Da última vez, você não perdeu tempo em bancar a vadia com Orochimaru!

Sem pensar, ela ergueu o braço, mas ele alcançou seu pulso antes que ela tivesse tempo de esbofeteá-lo. Agarrou-a com força, ignorando os apelos dela para que a soltasse.

— Me larga!

— Só depois que você se acalmar. Posso ter exagerado, mas você merecia. Parabéns! Fazia tempo que uma mulher não me fazia perder a cabeça!

Sakura parou de se debater. O suposto caso com Orochimaru era o ponto fraco de Sasuke. Não tinha culpa de achar que ela era uma vadia. Afinal, foi ela mesma quem tornou público o fim do efêmero namoro, de forma proposital e consciente, com o único objetivo de humilhar Sasuke. No entanto, ele havia feito por merecer. Um homem que fora capaz de usá-la para ganhar uma aposta com amigos tão machistas e sem caráter como ele não

merecia sua consideração, pensou com indignação.

— Desculpe-me — disse Sasuke, finalmente.

Sakura continuou olhando para o chão de mármore. Não era suficiente. Talvez fosse a primeira vez que ele pedia desculpas a alguém, mas, mesmo assim, queria vê-lo de joelhos, implorando perdão.

— Da próxima vez, deixo você me dar um tapa na cara.

Não aguentou e riu timidamente. A raiva se dissipava aos poucos.

— Teria gostado disso. Tem vezes que você me deixa com tanta raiva que tenho vontade de gritar. Só você consegue me deixar desse jeito.

Continuaram andando pelo hall, ornamentado espelhos e estátuas de mármores.

— Não sabia que era uma fera — disse ele, enquanto a guiava pelo palácio. Afinal, quando estavam juntos, ela era só alegria e paz.

— Que tal renovar seu guarda-roupa? — ele perguntou, de repente.

— Como?

Entraram num salão suntuoso e Sasuke a sentou no sofá.

— É o que você vai fazer agora.

Uma das portas do salão se abriu e de lá saiu uma modelo. Ela tirou a jaqueta de couro que usava assim que se aproximou deles, para mostrar o vestido de seda.

— Gostei... — opinou ele.

— Muito fechado, vai me deixar com falta de ar. — ela disse com o nariz retorcido. — Às vezes entretenho pessoas fechadas e vou a lugares fechados.— Sakura suspirou. — É uma pena que nunca deram uma boneca para você brincar quando criança.

— Que tipo de resposta é essa? Especialmente vinda de uma mulher que tem o meu nome tatuado na barriga? — ele brincou.

— Deveria saber que você usaria isso contra mim!

Um lindo sorriso iluminou o rosto másculo dele, e o coração de Sakura pareceu saltar no peito, pela surpresa e emoção que sentiu ao vê-lo sorrir. Outras modelos foram entrando e, nesse meio-tempo, ele retirou o terno e a gravata e apoiou a mão sobre as costas de Sakura e a puxou para ele. No início, ela ficou tensa, mas depois cedeu e aproveitou aquele toque aconchegante, decidida a não pensar muito. Foram servidas duas xícaras de cappuccino e uma vasilha com biscoitinhos amanteigados, enquanto o desfile continuava.

— Você tem que experimentar esse, _cara mia_ — exclamou Sasuke ao ver um vestido de noite azul que era deslumbrante. Disse o mesmo ao ver os quatro modelos seguintes.

A determinação dele de comprar uma coleção de vestidos de costureiros famosos que custava milhares de libras a deixava extremamente desconfortável.

— Não me sinto à vontade com você comprando roupas para mim. — ela finalmente tomou coragem e admitiu. — Desisti desse estilo de vida quando decidi largar a carreira de modelo.

— Por quê?

— Tudo parecia tão fútil e sem sentido. Eu era somente um cabide para roupas. Doei todos os meus vestidos de festas para bazares de caridade.

— Muito nobre e desapegado da sua parte. E me pergunto por que sentiu necessidade de abrir mão dos acessórios de sua antiga vida de forma tão completa.

Sasuke sussurrou e Sakura enrubesceu, sabendo que ele deveria estar pensando com escárnio sobre o dinheiro que ela, supostamente, teria roubado.

— Então, você colocou um par de botinas e inscreveu-se num curso de paisagismo. Não consigo entender o que a atraiu nisso...

— Gosto de saber que estou criando algo. Adoro trabalhar ao ar livre.

Atraindo-a ainda mais para si, Sasuke murmurou, em tom definitivo.

— Mas agora você está comigo.

— Talvez não por muito tempo. — Sakura provocou.

— Não tenha tantas esperanças, _gioia mia_. Quanto mais você me desafia, mais eu a quero.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, enquanto o desfile de modelos continuava. Quando a exibição das roupas terminou, Sasuke virou Sakura, fazendo-a olhá-lo de frente e inclinou-se para clamar os lábios dela num ardente beijo, inflamando-a por completo.

— Vá até ali e experimente algumas roupas. — disse Sasuke, com voz rouca. — Ou acabaremos fazendo amor aqui mesmo.

Sakura olhava-o, enfeitiçada pela carga de sensualidade que o envolvia. Finalmente, num movimento um pouco desajeitado, afastou-se dele e deixou a sala. O que acontecia com ela quando Sasuke a tocava? Todo o rancor e ódio desapareciam e ela sentia como se estivesse fora de órbita.

Duas elegantes mulheres estavam esperando para que ela escolhesse uma as roupas em exposição e, então, ajuda-la a se vestir. A expressão no rosto de Sakura refletia a arrogante indiferença de uma modelo, e ela voltou para junto de Sasuke usando um conjunto avermelhado. Em absoluto silêncio, ele observava cada movimento dela, deixando-a irritada. Quando girou, para passar por ele, Sakura estava consciente do ardente arrepio que passou por seu corpo ao sentir o penetrante olhar dele. Sentia-se impressionada que o desejo dele pudesse deixá-la tão excitada. Como poderia gostar e, ao mesmo tempo, reclamar da atenção que recebia? Mesmo assim, enquanto desfilava roupa após roupa, Sakura sentia-se cada vez mais sexy, e isso a deixava confiante e ousada. Era como se os dois estivessem num instigante e particular jogo.

Quando ela apareceu usando um vestido de organza, Sasuke levantou-se rápido e caminhou até ela.

— O show acabou, _cara mia_. — ele sussurrou, envolvendo a mão dela com a sua.


	5. Quinto capítulo

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Sasuke saiu com ela da grande sala e a guiou pelos corredores até chegarem à escada que levava ao segundo andar.

— Já avisei que as roupas vão ficar aqui até amanhã. Você pode escolher depois — ele avisou.

Sakura se exasperou.

— Preciso tirar esse vestido.

— Não precisa. Você está perfeita nele. Vou comprá-lo.

Ao chegarem ao andar de cima, ele parou e a olhou nos olhos.

— Tenho que confessar que nunca me senti tão atraído por uma mulher... E ainda nem chegamos ao quarto.

Essas palavras caíram como uma bomba e fizeram Sakura lembrar-se do momento inevitável.

— Mas estamos quase lá.

Rindo pela surpresa estampada no rosto de Sakura, Sasuke pegou-a no colo e levou-a para seu quarto. Ele não conseguia se lembrar quando fora a última vez que sentira tanto desejo. Se aquilo era uma amostra de como poderia enlouquecê-lo, ela valia toda a sua fortuna e mais. Colocando-a cuidadosamente sobre a cama, Sasuke decidiu que estava muito satisfeito com o acordo que haviam feito.

Sakura retirou os sapatos e sentou-se na cama, abraçando os joelhos. Sasuke olhava-a atentamente, enquanto desabotoava a camisa. Gostava do modo como a claridade vinda da janela iluminava o rosto dela. Os olhos verdes brilhavam como estrelas, contrastando com a pele branca do rosto. Franziu a testa. Ela parecia tão jovem e pura. Supôs que fosse por causa do vestido branco.

— Quantos anos você tem?

— Vinte e dois.

Sasuke ficou desconcertado, pois nunca havia lhe ocorrido que ela fosse tão mais jovem que ele.

— Eu sei. Aparento uns vinte e cinco. Sempre pareci ser mais velha.

Quando tinha treze, achavam que eu tinha dezoito. Só espero que em algum momento o relógio comece a andar ao contrário.

— Quantos anos tinha quando começou a desfilar?

— Quatorze...

— Tempo suficiente para ganhar um falso ar de maturidade.

Pensou que ela deveria ter acabado de sair da adolescência quando se conheceram em Paris. Ele chegou a sentir um mal-estar, ela era mais menina do que mulher. Ao mesmo tempo em que dedicava sua atenção ao rosto oval e sem defeitos de Sakura. Nunca tinha conseguido identificar o que a tornava tão irresistível. As bochechas delineadas? Os cristalinos olhos verdes? A deliciosa boca que se abria contra a sua? Sasuke não conseguia mais pensar. Reagindo de forma instintiva, moveu-se de volta para a cama.

— Ontem, você dormiu em meus braços a noite toda, e sempre que tentava me afastar, você me impedia.

Sakura enrubesceu. Evidentemente, ele não havia mentido quando disse que ela fora bastante afetiva na noite anterior.

— Deve ter sido uma situação muito desconfortável.

— Tive que tomar uma ducha fria, no meio da noite — disse isso enquanto a envolvia por trás com grande cuidado.

Ele abriu o zíper do vestido que ficava nas costas. Ela sentiu um frio na espinha. Não estava usando sutiã. Ele pressionou os lábios sobre os ombros dela e Sakura estremeceu, notando, tarde demais, que a manga do vestido descia até chegar à cintura. Porém, o momento que fez realmente seu corpo tremer todo foi quando ele a tocou nos seios, explorando os mamilos, que estavam rijos de prazer. Fechou os olhos com força e mordeu os lábios.

— Deixe-me olhar para você... — Despindo-a completamente, Sasuke a virou de frente para ele e começou a acariciá-la, começando pelos seios e descendo. — Você é tão linda.

A primeira reação que ela teve foi querer se cobrir com alguma coisa. Mas seus membros estavam paralisados e só conseguia apertar o lençol com as mãos. Ele inclinou-se para poder beijá-la num dos seios. Ele mordiscava-lhe o mamilo, deixando-a extasiada. Sakura não podia imaginar que aquela parte de seu corpo fosse tão sensível, e ele sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Ela acariciava-lhe os cabelos e não conseguia evitar os gemidos que saiam de sua garganta. Sasuke estava deixando-a ansiosa por saciar o desejo que havia sido despeitado dentro dela.

Sasuke ergueu a cabeça apenas para olhar a reação dela. Subiu novamente e ela o beijou com voracidade, tomando a língua dele em sua boca de forma passional.

— Esperei tempo demais por você — ele disse ofegante.

— Não parece ter feito muita diferença. — A resposta saiu entrecortada e falha. Apesar de saber que deveria resistir a ele, inclinou a cabeça para o lado para que ele explorasse com a boca seu pescoço. Ele foi além e começou a lamber sensualmente a orelha dela, deixando-a excitadíssima.

— Você me deseja — ele disse num tom de vitória e satisfação, enquanto retirava a camisa.

— Impossível... — A boca agora estava seca. Ele estava inacreditavelmente _sexy_ e másculo. O peito musculoso e o abdômen definido se destacavam no corpo atlético e magnífico.

— Não consegue fingir, _gioia mia._

Sasuke saiu da cama para tirar as calças e Sakura continuou olhando-o, como se estivesse hipnotizada. A cueca marcava o sexo duro e excitado, e a curiosidade e a vergonha tomaram conta de Sakura. Imediatamente ela desviou o olhar, com medo que sua expressão a delatasse e acabasse com a farsa de que ela não era uma mulher fatal. Se Sasuke soubesse que seria o primeiro homem a possuí-la, acharia hilário.

Além disso, descobriria que o suposto namoro com Orochimaru não passara de uma mentira deslavada.

— Por que te incomoda o fato de você me querer?

Sasuke perguntou com voz sedosa ao voltar a se deitar. Com seu orgulho de macho, sentia-se desafiado pelo ar indiferente e distante que ela tinha agora.

— Porque não te quero — ela mentiu. Era melhor que se mantivesse a salvo de qualquer experiência verdadeira, para não sofrer ainda mais depois.

— Mentirosa — ele sussurrou, sua boca bem próxima à de Sakura. — Você tenta resistir a tudo que faço você sentir. Sempre fez isso.

— Isso se chama autocontrole, Sasuke. — A voz saiu pouco convincente, pois estava nos braços dele e os bicos dos seios tocavam o peitoral dele. O corpo voltava a trair suas convicções, umedecendo de forma intensa e rápida toda a área entre as pernas.

— Relaxe... Por mim — disse, beijando apenas o lábio inferior dela, enquanto com as mãos seguras descia a calcinha de Sakura até retirá-la totalmente.

Ela tremeu como se estivesse no meio de uma nevasca.

— Não posso.

— Por mim... Sim, você pode. Vai aproveitar muito mais.

Desvencilhando-se dos braços dele, ela apanhou o lençol e se cobriu.

Estava assustada e intimidada com o assunto.

Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Está com frio?

Ela apenas ergueu os ombros. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto dele.

— Há pouco tempo, você estava em chamas lá embaixo, me provocando.

Ela se irritou com a afirmação.

— Não estava te provocando.

Ele arrancou o lençol e a trouxe para si.

— Ninguém faz isso tão bem — ele disse comendo-a com os olhos. — Com esse jeitinho de Lolita, você me deixa louco. Você me incita com os olhos.

E então, com a língua, brincou com o bico do peito dela. Sakura arqueou a coluna e fechou os olhos. Ele foi descendo até chegar aos pêlos que protegiam o sexo tão feminino e molhado de prazer. Ela soltou um gemido que parecia com um choro, quando teve o ponto mais sensível de seu corpo descoberto pela língua atrevida dele. De repente, sentiu algo tão forte que levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo, tomada pela surpresa. Em transe, agarrou os ombros e as costas de Sasuke. Não sabia quando aquela sensação havia começado, e muito menos quando iria acabar, mas queria que durasse para sempre. Parecia que ia explodir.

Sasuke, então, se posicionou por cima dela.

— Você está tão excitada quanto eu.

— Não fale nada... — ela implorou, não queria que nada atrapalhasse aquele momento tão único, tão inédito. Olhou-o fixamente e o beijou com paixão.

Sasuke agarrou as mãos dela e as elevou para cima da cabeça de Sakura, ao mesmo tempo em que se ajeitava entre as pernas dela. O sexo rijo roçou a barriga de Sakura. Sentia um desejo tão grande de que ele a penetrasse que era quase um sofrimento. Queria tudo ao mesmo tempo. Queria que aquela necessidade fosse suprida. Era algo maravilhoso e frustrante ao mesmo tempo.

— Sasuke... — ela sussurrou.

— Você é incrível — ele murmurou e soltou suas mãos, agarrando-a pela cintura, penetrando-a com sofreguidão.

A dor extraordinária que sentiu, em seguida, fez Sakura soltar um grito. Imediatamente, Sasuke parou. Completamente perplexa com aquele novo mundo que ele havia apresentado a ela, Sakura olhou para ele com assombro, pois nunca havia imaginado que a primeira vez fosse causar qualquer desconforto.

Os olhos escuros e incisivos dele tentavam desvendar o que dizia os olhos verde-vivos de Sakura.

— _Accidenti._ Não posso acreditar... Você é virgem... _Dio mio,_ nunca houve outro homem. — Sasuke ficou olhando para ela, incrédulo, e lentamente balançou a cabeça. — Não. Nem pense em negar, _gioia mia._

Com o rosto e o pescoço vermelhos, Sakura estava absurdamente constrangida, mas ainda sentia os efeitos causados pelos toques e beijos de Sasuke. Determinada a fazer qualquer coisa para escapar do diálogo sobre sua total inexperiência, ela fechou os olhos e mexeu a cintura para ver se estava tudo bem. Sentia-se ótima. Não tinha nenhuma dor. E ele ainda estava dentro dela. Sem se importar com o orgulho ou a consciência, ela estava disposta a continuar as maravilhas que tinha descoberto e explorar ainda mais o prazer que havia sido interrompido abruptamente.

— Não se mexa... — ele disse, preocupado. — Estou tentando não machucar você.

Ela o estudou, admirando a beleza da pele lisa e delineada, pensando em como o desejava.

— Você não vai me machucar.

— Já te machuquei.

— Por favor, não pare.

Um sorriso vibrante se formou nos lábios de Sasuke e, tomado pela excitação, ele penetrou fundo, sentindo cada centímetro do sexo quente e úmido dela. Ela segurou a respiração e estremeceu. Ele a levantou, posicionando-a por cima dele, levantando-a e descendo-a, num ritmo constante. Fora de controle, Sakura deixou que os gemidos se tornassem mais altos e frequentes. Era tudo com o que sempre havia sonhado. Quando o clímax chegou, ela gemeu com força, deixando que o gozo a transportasse para outra dimensão.

Minutos depois, Sakura tinha certeza de que havia morrido e nascido novamente, com uma sensação de felicidade plena. Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de Sasuke e sorriu. Ele a beijou com especial doçura e ela descansou relaxada em seus braços. Gostava daquele silêncio harmonioso, do corpo quente e suado dele tocando o seu. Pela primeira vez, em semanas, sentia-se em paz.

Ele saiu de cima dela, porém continuou olhando-a. Os olhos negros brilhantes não demonstravam qualquer rastro de emoção.

— Parece — ele quebrou o silêncio — que temos muito que conversar, _cara mia._ Não sou muito bom para esse tipo de conversa com mulheres. Vai precisar ter paciência. Mas, primeiro, preciso de um banho.

Sakura ficou parada como uma estátua na enorme cama. Então, aquilo era sexo, pensou. Os olhos estavam lacrimejantes, boca e garganta secas. Finalmente havia descoberto as maravilhas do pecado da carne, e não se arrependia. Ao se lembrar dos momentos de maior excitação, chegou a estremecer. Algumas partes do corpo continuavam dormentes. Não imaginava que fosse sentir aquela pontada de dor e pensou que havia sido ingênua ao acreditar que poderia manter a farsa de mulher experiente e segura na cama com Sasuke. Ele ficou impressionado, mas, pelo menos, não riu, recordou ela.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, ela se perguntou que importância tinha isso. Por que perdia tempo pensando no que ele estava achando ou deixando de achar? Os dois tinham um contrato de cinquenta páginas, que garantia ao milionário evitar qualquer tipo de envolvimento pessoal. Ela era apenas um passatempo e, se não tivesse ficado satisfeito com a mercadoria, bastava dispensá-la e pronto.

Cansada de ficar deitada, saiu da cama. Foi então que reparou em sua nudez e se perguntou onde estaria sua mala de roupas. Com certeza, um dos empregados já a havia guardado em algum canto daquele imenso palácio. Foi até o armário de Sasuke e pegou uma camisa de algodão para vestir. A ideia de que era apenas a garota-objeto de Sasuke dominou seus pensamentos. Tantos anos se guardando para se entregar a um homem que não sentia nada por ela além de atração física. O ar ficou pesado, de repente, e ela foi até a varanda.

A onda de prazer e felicidade que a tinha invadido até então se transformou em vergonha e ressentimento. Havia se transformado em outra pessoa, enquanto fazia amor com ele. Uma mulher que não conhecia, nem queria conhecer. Detestava Sasuke Uchiha, com todas as suas forças. Mas, ao olhar para ele, ao ser tocada por ele, ao vê-lo sorrir, sentia fraqueza nas pernas e palpitações no coração.

Nunca teria adivinhado que a atração sexual pudesse ser mais forte que a aversão que sentia por ele. Até porque sabia exatamente que espécie de homem era ele: arrogante, sem coração, famoso por sua frieza. Era preciso muita falta de moral e caráter para que um homem tivesse a coragem de oferecer flores para uma mulher e, ao mesmo tempo, receber cinquenta libras dos amigos, com a certeza de que a levaria para a cama!

Ao descobrir a armação, jurou que iria se vingar e a primeira atitude que tomou foi exigir que ele arranjasse um quarto separado para dormir durante o fatídico fim de semana que passaram juntos, quando fugiu com Orochimaru.

— Não pratico o celibato e não acho que o sexo é uma espécie de prêmio. Somos adultos — ele dissera na época. — Talvez seja melhor você pensar bem se quer ou não continuar comigo.

A ameaça a tinha deixado arrasada, pois já estava apaixonada por ele. Tinham saído apenas cinco vezes, em dois meses, antes de viajarem juntos para a casa de campo dele. Ele trabalhava quase vinte e quatro horas por dia e não costumava ceder. Tudo tinha que ser do jeito dele e quando ele quisesse.

Como ela não satisfazia os caprichos de Sasuke, ele a culpava pelos esparsos encontros que tinham. Morria de medo de perdê-lo e sentiu-se pressionada quando ele a repreendeu na casa de campo. Ir para a cama com ele tinha sido algo que desejava muito, apesar do medo. Até descobrir sobre a aposta.

Decidida a ceder e se entregar a ele, saiu procurando por ele, na enorme casa. Em um dos cômodos, ouviu vozes e risadas masculinas. Teve vergonha de interromper e já ia se retirando quando ouviu seu nome.

— E a Saky Haruno? — escutou Sasori perguntando.

— O que tem ela? — perguntou Sasuke.

— Não deixa a gente morto de curiosidade. Conta tudo. Sem esconder nenhum sórdido detalhe.

— É, por acaso, o garanhão foi domesticado? Não posso acreditar que você está com ela há dois meses sem ter rolado nada — outra voz anunciou.

— As más línguas dizem que a moça é frígida, mas não duvido nada que Sasuke, com a lábia que tem, consiga dobrar a garota e fazê-la ficar molhadinha — Sarori deu uma gargalhada maldosa. — Acho que não foi muito sábio da nossa parte ter feito essa aposta, sabendo das proezas do Uchiha.

Aquela conversa sórdida feriu os ouvidos de Sakura. Ela sentiu como se o mundo desabasse sobre ela. O sonho havia se transformado em pesadelo. Primeiro, pensou em confrontá-lo, mas depois teve que admitir que não era forte o suficiente e que acabaria revelando toda a sua fragilidade e dor para ele.

Estava arrasada e foi procurar um lugar onde ninguém pudesse achá-la e assim chorar suas mágoas sem testemunhas. Escondeu-se numa das casas de hóspede que ficavam ao redor da mansão e lá ficou enquanto ouvia o barulho da festa que acontecia do lado de fora. Foi lá que Orochimaru a encontrou, com os olhos vermelhos e quase fechados, com frio e tristeza. Ele foi extremamente amável e compreensivo.

— Você quer se vingar e eu quero mostrar para os meus fãs que ainda estou no topo — disse animado. — Então, por que não vamos embora daqui juntos e amanhã esperamos pelo escândalo nos tablóides e revistas de fofoca? Isso vai deixar o Andreotti furioso... E com certeza ele vai perder a aposta.

Estava com tanta raiva de Sasuke que a fuga com Orochimaru parecia ser a única saída. Além disso, depois do que faria, iria garantir a si mesma que nunca mais veria Sasuke novamente.

Infelizmente, Orochimaru foi detido no aeroporto por porte de drogas e ela foi presa com ele. O cliente mais importante de Sakura cancelou o contrato e, ironicamente, rumores começaram a se espalhar de que Uchiha a havia deixado por ter descoberto que ela era uma drogada. Quando, finalmente, conseguiu limpar seu nome, a carreira de modelo estava arruinada.

Voltando ao presente, Sakura sentiu calafrios. Devia ter aprendido a lição. Envolver-se com Sasuke mais uma vez seria um erro fatal e acabaria gravemente ferida...


	6. Sexto capítulo

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

No chuveiro, Sasuke abriu a água fria e, corajosamente, deixou que o jato gelado esfriasse o corpo quente e suado. Depois, abriu a torneira quente e se apoiou na parede de mármore para que a água caísse em suas costas. Virgem! Ela tinha tentado dizer, mas ele não acreditou. O tiro havia saído pela culatra e o ato movido pela vingança havia mudado o rumo da história.

Estava chocado. Procurava alguém para culpar, mas sabia que sua arrogância e agressividade o tinham nocauteado. Justamente quando achava que estava tudo tão perfeito, pois Sakura o provocava e o divertia como nenhuma outra mulher jamais tinha conseguido.

Teria sido a situação ideal — uma relação de negócios que só lhe proporcionaria prazer. Preto no branco, simples e direta, sem chances para mal-entendidos ou cenas sentimentais. Estava gostando daquilo. Muito. Não dava a mínima se ela fosse uma mercenária e infiel. A cobiça tinha sido o calcanhar-de-aquiles dela e a razão para ela estar ali. Estava satisfeito em poder alimentar o vício que ela tinha por dinheiro, jóias e luxo. Havia aprendido muito sobre o que as mulheres realmente queriam dele. No entanto, tudo o que havia acreditado e todas as suas certezas caíram em terra, porque Saky Haruno não era quem pensava que fosse.

Dezoito meses antes, sem suspeitar, estava tentando levar uma virgem para a cama. As mulheres costumavam ceder aos encantos e demandas de Sasuke com tanta rapidez e facilidade que a relutância de Sakura o havia deixado impaciente. Porém, não conseguia compreender a história dela com Orochimaru. A não ser que... Juntou as peças do quebra-cabeça e conseguiu decifrar o enigma. _Per Dio,_ como não tinha sacado isso antes? Sentiu uma onda de cólera e pegou a toalha pendurada no box.

Sakura se assustou ao perceber que Sasuke voltava para o quarto. Os cabelos ainda estavam molhados. Vestia um jeans e uma camisa preta.

— Finalmente consegui decifrar o que você andava arquitetando há dezoito meses — ele anunciou num tom áspero.

— O que estava... arquitetando? Não entendo.

— Estou falando daquela sua fuga ridícula e infantil com o roqueiro caquético. Você estava querendo me causar ciúme.

— Não sei de onde tirou essa idéia absurda — ela falou, irritada com o tom da voz dele.

— É a única explicação plausível!

— Pense o que quiser.

— _Dio Mio._ O que mais você podia estar fazendo com ele? Agora eu sei que vocês não transaram. A história foi uma armação adolescente.

Sakura estava perdendo a compostura.

— Nem todas as relações se resumem a sexo! — Não podia admitir que Sasuke estivesse parcialmente certo em sua conclusão.

— A história do noivado, as fotos para as revistas... Tudo armação. Está tudo tão óbvio. Não sei como não me dei conta disso antes.

— Não se deu conta porque não foi o que aconteceu!

— A uma da manhã, você ligou para o meu celular, desligou antes que eu pudesse atender — lembrou Sasuke. — Você queria que eu fosse até você. Como isso não aconteceu, você me mandou um bilhete dizendo que, como as coisas não estavam dando certo entre nós, tinha resolvido cair fora. Foi uma jogada de mestre, a ameaça de sair da minha casa para que eu ficasse com medo de perder você.

— Você já havia me perdido! — Os olhos verdes estavam iluminados pela cólera. — E eu não mandei o bilhete. Deixei na cabeceira do quarto onde eu estava.

— Você ainda estava lá quando recebi o bilhete. Mas não gosto de ser pressionado. Se você queria ir embora, era problema seu.

— Deixe de ser convencido. Não foi nada programado para fazer ciúme em você!

Sasuke fez um ruído que demonstrava impaciência.

— Orochimaru usou você para se mostrar para a mídia. E você usou ele para me testar, para ver se eu iria propor um relacionamento sério. Você acha que foi a primeira mulher a tentar esse tipo de coisa comigo? Com certeza, achava que eu iria atrás de você pedir para largar aquele velho decadente e ficar comigo, não foi?

Com o rosto em chamas, estava possessa de raiva. Sakura apanhou uma escova de cabelo na penteadeira ao lado dela e jogou em cima dele.

— Ele é muito mais interessante e agradável que você.

Sasuke não perdeu tempo para dar o troco.

— É, mas foi comigo que você resolveu perder a virgindade.

— Porque...

Ele foi se aproximando de Sakura, com os olhos fixos nela. Queria agarrá-la naquele instante e desfrutar intensamente daquele corpo divino.

— Porque você me deseja.

— Porque temos um contrato — ela falou com o coração palpitante.

— O entusiasmo com que você satisfez minhas necessidades superou minhas expectativas. É mais do que jamais desejei, _gioia mia_ — murmurou sensualmente.

Ele estava tão perto que ela chegou a tremer.

— Não vê que eu odeio você?

Sasuke a pegou pelos cotovelos e a apertou contra si. Ela deu um solavanco, porém os olhos seguiam radiantes. Ao passar as mãos pela cintura dela, Sasuke podia sentir os rumores profundos do corpo de Sakura, e aquilo o excitou muito.

— O ódio nunca teve um gosto tão doce como esse... — ele declarou antes de beijá-la. Sem hesitar, a pegou no colo e a levou até a cama.

— Não... Não quero conversa com você — ela disse, relutando com braços e pernas até que ele a deixasse de pé novamente. Ela então apontou o dedo indicador para ele.

Sasuke pegou o dedo de Sakura e pôs em sua boca, chupando-o antes de soltá-lo. Ela sentiu faltar o ar e ficou imóvel. O calor lhe subiu por entre as pernas e o estômago se contraiu. O corpo estava deliciosamente envenenado pelo poder de Sasuke.

— Não...

— Sei que você também quer, _cara mia._

Cada osso e músculo de Sakura estavam prontos para se derreter na cama ao lado. Ela o estudou, admirando, impotente, os traços fortes e masculinos do rosto dele, bem como as curvas sensuais da sua cintura. Ele lhe tirava o fôlego. Em um movimento súbito, que ela não conseguiu controlar, levou os braços até o pescoço, emaranhando os dedos no cabelo dele.

— Não gosto de você... Mas não sei por que acho você...

— Por acaso a palavra que está procurando é irresistível?

— Vai sonhando... — Ela, então, o puxou para baixo até que ficassem na mesma altura e o arrebatou com um beijo.

Com a respiração ofegante, Sasuke se afastou para tirar a camisa e calça. Ela espalhou os dedos pelo peito largo e quente dele, descendo até o abdômen musculoso e viu que ele estremeceu quando ela continuou descendo. Olhou-o nos olhos surpreendida. Eles a devoravam. Sasuke envolveu o rosto de Sakura e a beijou com ansiedade. Ela já estava molhada de prazer.

— Você me incendeia, _cara mia_ — ele confessou, arrancando a camisa dela e deitando-a por debaixo dele, como se fosse um predador prestes a abocanhar a presa.

Ela apenas fechou os olhos à espera das maravilhas que estavam por vir. Ele apertou com delicadeza os bicos que se destacavam nos seios pequeninos e ela gemeu e arqueou as costas. Todos os pensamentos se esvaíram de sua mente, substituídos por uma necessidade elementar e carnal contra a qual não conseguia mais lutar.

— Seu cheiro confirma que você é minha, que me pertence — ele murmurou, soltando um hálito quente na garganta de Sakura, que se movia como um piano sendo tocado por seu dono.

Ela se virou subindo sobre ele com as pernas abertas. Estava insaciável.

— Sasuke...

Ele desceu a cabeça e começou a beijar, lamber e sorver a fragrância que saía do fundo do ventre quente de Sakura. Ela vibrava, mergulhada na vertigem do desejo. Soltou um longo gemido e estremeceu seu corpinho dos pés à cabeça. Não podia mais esperar para ter Sasuke dentro dela. Os dois voltaram a mudar de posição e Sasuke ficou por cima, penetrando-a com facilidade.

— _Dio Mio..._ Você foi feita para mim — disse e enquanto a agarrava gentilmente pelos cabelos e a beijava com ferocidade. — Gosto de saber que sou o primeiro e único a explorar e a gozar nesse corpo divino e sensual. Fiquei chocado, mas foi a descoberta mais erótica que já tive.

Ela não disse nada, havia se transformado em pura sensação. Nada mais existia além dele e do prazer que ele agora lhe proporcionava. Ele a havia ensinado o que era essa necessidade insistente e poderosa que a levava além dos limites da razão. Imersa num frenesi vertiginoso, gozou. Foi num crescendo, de puro êxtase, até que o corpo relaxou por completo. Gemeu e ronronou de satisfação, com os olhos cheios d'água. Tonta de prazer, apenas sentia o corpo e o sexo de Sasuke, que logo gozou também. Naquele instante, viu seu reflexo num enorme espelho na parede ao lado da porta da saída. Estava entrelaçada nele, como uma amante apaixonada. Ficou impressionada com sua expressão. O desejo e o afeto se dissiparam ao lembrar dele se gabando por ter sido quem tirou sua virgindade.

— Isso foi incrível, sensacional... — ele lambeu uma gota de suor que escorria na bochecha de Sakura. — Temos algo muito especial acontecendo aqui.

— O tempo é que vai dizer. Eu estava pensando em outra coisa — ela disse num tom suave, porém firme. — Não é uma pena que você não soubesse que eu era virgem quando fez a aposta com seus amigos?

Perplexo com aquela pergunta desconcertante, Sasuke ficou tenso e se virou para o lado. Ela sorriu e continuou.

— Afinal, se você soubesse que a presa era virgem, aposto que o valor da aposta teria sido muito mais alto.

Por alguns segundos, Sasuke fechou os olhos e pensou em todos os palavrões que conhecia. Aquela observação inadequada para o momento o fez sentir vontade de socar a parede.

— Vai negar?

Ele a encarou com os olhos negros e brilhantes, cuja falta de sentimento a deixou irritada.

— Não podia ter escolhido hora melhor para falar sobre isso — disse, ironicamente.

— É só isso que tem a dizer? — Sakura perguntou indignada enquanto ele saía da cama.

— Quando... Como soube dessa história? — ele perguntou, vestindo a cueca.

Ela se sentou.

— Na sua casa, durante a festa.

— Naquela festa, nós estávamos juntos? — ele perguntou, surpreso com a revelação.

— Fui procurar por você e vi que estava num dos quartos com seus amigos, jogando sinuca. A porta estava entreaberta. Foi aí que ouvi você, Sasori e outro cara falando de mim.

Vestindo a calça, ele perguntou.

— Estava ouvindo atrás da porta?

— Foi um acidente!

— Depois daquele dia, nunca mais vi você até a semana passada — ele disse, pensativo, as bochechas alvas ficaram um pouco mais escuras que o normal.

— O que você esperava?

Ele estava claramente constrangido.

— Se você tivesse ouvido o resto da conversa, saberia que eu paguei a todos para sair da aposta.

— Você fez isso? — Sakura deixou os ombros caírem e fez uma expressão de pesar. —Mesmo? Por que faria isso? E, mesmo que tenha feito, eu já tinha ido embora, não ouvi o final daquela conversa horrorosa.

— Não espero que você entenda...

— Por quê? Por que não entenderia?

— Porque você é mulher. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Aquela aposta foi feita no dia em que me viram falando com você em Paris. Foi quando nos conhecemos.

— Nossa, que romântico — ela respondeu com sarcasmo.

— Eu tinha bebido demais. Estávamos todos bêbados. Devia ter dito não.

— Para mim ou para a aposta? — perguntou, tentando disfarçar a curiosidade.

— Para a aposta, naturalmente. Mas um cara não diz não para esse tipo de coisa. Tem a ver com...

— Ser um machista tolo que costuma ter a cabeça debaixo das calças? — Sakura perguntou com amargura. — Não tem desculpa. Foi asqueroso o que você fez.

Ele forçou o maxilar, contrariado.

— Sei disso, esse não é o meu estilo, pode acreditar.

Ela não acreditava nele.

— Só fui ver esses caras na festa lá em casa. Já tinha me esquecido daquela aposta idiota, quando o assunto foi abordado.

— Assunto abordado? — interrompeu, irada. — As coisas que eles falaram de mim foram horríveis e o mínimo que você podia ter feito era ter me defendido.

— Mas eu defendi... Por que tinha que ter saído justo na hora que fiz tudo isso? — ele estava sinceramente incomodado. — Sasori estava bêbado. Acabei com a conversa e disse que estava desistindo da aposta.

Em silêncio, Sakura digeriu aquelas declarações, embora ele não fosse respeitado pela honestidade. Não sabia se deveria acreditar nele ou não, mas oargumento era bom.

— Acredita em mim?

Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça, timidamente. Havia desfrutado aquele momento raro de ver Sasuke constrangido, caindo do pedestal.

— Foi por causa da aposta que você resolveu ir embora com Orochimaru, não foi?

Sakura voltou a acenar a cabeça.

— Por que só agora estou sabendo disso? Por que não veio falar comigo no mesmo dia?

Sasuke virou-se para ela bruscamente.

— E por que deveria? A gente não se conhecia direito e naquele dia tive certeza de que não queria mais te conhecer melhor.

— Não sabia que você era virgem. Se tivesse me contado, teria tido um comportamento totalmente diferente.

— É fácil para você falar isso, agora! Tem ideia de como me senti depois de ouvir aquela conversa?

Sasuke ficou tenso.

— Posso imaginar.

— Duvido. Eu me senti humilhada, enganada. De repente, descobri que você só estava comigo por causa de uma aposta, e que só queria me levar para a cama.

Sasuke se sentou na cama.

— Não foi bem assim...

O silêncio evidenciou a tensão que pairava no ar.

— É um absurdo que você ache que só fiquei com você por sexo. Vi você, quis conhecê-la melhor. Claro, que sentia, e ainda sinto, uma enorme atração física por você e não tenho vergonha disso. A aposta foi uma atitude imbecil de um bando de caras bêbados. Foi algo imperdoável e peço desculpas.

— Sei.

Sakura não estava convencida. Ele não havia negado que havia estado com ela por pura atração física e aquilo doía. Ela estava apaixonada e ele, apenas com tesão. Fora assim desde o início. Não era nenhuma tragédia grega e toda mulher já havia passado por isso um dia, pensou. Além disso, sabia da fama de Sasuke e foi uma boba em pensar que não era mais uma na lista dos casos passageiros do magnata garanhão.

Ele a surpreendeu ao envolvê-la nos braços. Ela estava confusa e sensível, e o repudiou.

— Deixe-me em paz.

Irritado, Sasuke cedeu e a soltou.

— Que ótimo. Apenas queria abraçar você. Por acaso, isso é crime?

Sakura sentiu um cansaço invadir seu corpo e mente.

— Depende do ponto de vista. Agora, só quero tornar um banho. Mas não sei onde fica o meu quarto... Quero minhas roupas. Também quero comer! — Ficou surpresa com o seu tom de voz autoritário.

Sasuke se levantou e abriu a porta.

— Seu quarto é o primeiro à direita... Vou arrumar alguma coisa para você vestir.

Ele voltou em seguida, com um roupão velho que Sakura reconheceu como sendo dela. Ele o deixou sobre a cama e manteve distância. Ela sentiu-se só e com um nó na garganta. Levantou-se e vestiu o roupão, encabulada. Queria ficar invisível. Levantou-se e foi até a porta. Ele foi atrás.

— Pelo menos agora você sabe que não armei nada para cima de você quando fui embora com Orochimaru.

— E você não devia estar exagerando quando disse que me odiava — disse, sem demonstrar emoção.

— Isso não o incomodou na hora. Afinal, você não faz o tipo sensível — ela disse antes de se retirar, batendo a porta.

Sasuke ficou olhando a porta fechada. Não gostava daquela barreira entre eles. Soltou um palavrão enquanto era invadido por uma onda de frustração gigantesca. Ele estava estupefato. Não estava acostumado a ser posto contra a parede ou ser acusado de estar errado. Era algo enervante ter que viver essa experiência por duas vezes no mesmo dia. No entanto, grande parte da história que havia estado obscura fora esclarecida por completo.

Sakura sabia como se vingar de um homem. O falso caso com Orochimaru havia sido um tiro certeiro. Estava furioso e não se perdoava por ter aceitado a estúpida aposta feita por Sasori. O rosto que geralmente emanava poder agora apresentava traços de tristeza. Tinha que consertar o erro que havia feito ao pensar mal de Sakura e a feito pagar um alto preço por isso.

Uma senhora muito simpática se apresentou a Sakura, num bom inglês, como a governanta do lugar. Trouxe com ela um cardápio e explicou os pratos. Depois de escolher o que iria comer, Sakura foi para a banheira, que já estava cheia e morna, e começou a esfregar com uma esponja a falsa tatuagem, o que, aliás, havia sido uma idéia infeliz, pensou, ao lembrar de Sasuke mordiscando o local onde estava a tatuagem.

Depois voltou para o quarto e vestiu um pijama antes de checar se havia mensagens no celular. Esperava ouvir notícias da mãe, pois estava ansiosapara contar a Mebuki que ela não precisava mais se preocupar com a polícia. Lembrou que a mãe estava tão apavorada, que deveria levar algumas semanas até que tomasse coragem para ligar. Várias vezes, tinha comentado com Sakura que ligações pelo celular eram facilmente rastreadas.

O jantar foi servido numa mesa lindamente posta em uma das salas suntuosas contíguas ao quarto de Sakura. No entanto, ela preferiu comer na cama enquanto assistia, na ampla televisão de plasma, a um programa sobre jardinagem. Satisfeita depois de ter devorado a variedade de comida que lhe haviam preparado, ela se deitou. Estava exausta, tanto emocional quanto fisicamente. Porém, apesar de tentar apagar Sasuke da memória, acabou adormecendo com a figura linda e cativante dele.

Acordou quase na hora do almoço, quando uma empregada abriu as cortinas do quarto e lhe serviu um chá. Depois, levantou-se e foi até o armário embutido, que era quase tão grande quanto o quarto. Ficou embasbacada ao ver que todas as roupas que havia escolhido no dia anterior estavam ordenadamente penduradas e arrumadas por cor.

Se Sasuke queria que vestisse as roupas mais caras e sofisticadas, não havia por que se opor, pensou. Suspirou e mordeu os lábios. Era hora de aceitar a situação em que se encontrava. Livrar a mãe da prisão e da dívida de uma vida inteira havia custado um preço que ela tinha aceitado pagar. Ninguém a tinha obrigado a assinar aquele contrato. Ela, a amante de um magnata. Um bibelô, um troféu para ser exibido. Gostando ou não, a aparência era fundamental, uma vez que a única coisa que estava em jogo ali era seu corpo e o rostinho bonito.

Pouco depois, Sasuke ligou do telefone interno a convidando para almoçar no terraço. Como se tivesse escolha, pensou. Ficou assustada com a súbita certeza de que ele a possuía completamente. Estava no país dele, na casa dele, usando as roupas que ele havia escolhido, refletiu, com um aperto no coração.

— Claro...

— Dormiu bem? — perguntou com uma voz rouca.

— Muito bem.

— Você nem se mexeu quando fui ver se estava bem, por volta da meia noite.

Sakura ficou surpresa.

— Por que fez isso?

— Você estava chateada. Só queria ter certeza de que estava bem.

— Não precisava. Estava apenas cansada.

— Muito bem, te espero no terraço — disse antes de desligar.

Sakura se olhou no espelho. O vestido verde de organza era realmente muito bonito. Foi ao banheiro e passou um batom e um lápis nos olhos antes de descer. Primeiro, admirou a vista do terraço e, depois, Sasuke. A paisagem era tão incrível que ela foi até o parapeito para admirá-la melhor. As nuvens baixas tocavam uma pequena vila de casas, com arquitetura medieval, cercada por um vale. Parecia um desenho de contos de fadas.

— Que linda — ela murmurou ao ouvir passos em sua direção.

— Não tão linda quanto você, _bella mia._ — Sasuke comentou, ao vê-la deslumbrante no vestido verde-jade, que realçava os olhos límpidos de Sakura. Os cabelos abundantes caíam delicadamente sobre os ombros. Depois da noite indócil, pensava seriamente em aceitar desistir de sua liberdade, dando-se conta de que haveria uma recompensa significativa.

Sakura se virou e permitiu-se analisar Sasuke de cima a baixo. Estava num terno escuro, formal e muito elegante. Não devia ter olhado. Teve uma recaída ao lembrar da pele alva dele sobre ela e dos cabelos sedosos que ela agarrava durante o ato de amor. Ruborizada, disfarçou e foi apressada para a mesa, à sombra de uma castanheira.

O vinho e a entrada foram servidos. Não gostava muito de vinho, mas, ao reconhecer a marca consagrada daquela reserva, resolveu experimentar. O prato principal chegou quando Sakura perguntava há quanto tempo Sasuke tinha o _palazzo_.

— É da família faz tempo — ele revelou. Sakura tomou outro gole do vinho.

— Quanto tempo?

— Uns duzentos anos — ele respondeu, como se fossem dois anos, e fez um gesto para um dos empregados, pedindo algo em italiano.

— Realmente, não sei nada sobre você, seu passado. Você é filho único, não é?

— Meus pais não viveram juntos muito tempo. — A resposta foi fria, dando a entender que aquele assunto não era bem-vindo.

O garçom voltou e serviu duas taças e uma garrafa com um formato diferente e bonito.

— O que é isso?

Ele soltou uma risada.

— Você está tomando o vinho como se fosse um xarope amargo. Pedi que trouxessem algo mais doce.

A observação apurada de Sasuke a deixou sem graça. Mas ao longo do almoço ela foi relaxando. A comida estava deliciosa e a conversa, agradável.

— Tenho uma coisa importante para lhe dizer — ele murmurou, com ar sério, ao terminarem a refeição.

O sangue de Sakura esfriou de repente.

— Você já se cansou de mim e vai me mandar embora?

— Não, não quero que você vá embora — ele confessou.

 _Estava sentindo alívio?_ , pensou ela. Claro que não. Não conseguia identificar o turbilhão de emoções que sentia naquele momento. Sasuke tomou um gole do licor que havia servido para ambos e girou sobre os calcanhares, olhando a paisagem ensolarada antes de voltar a falar.

— Tomei algumas decisões ontem à noite... Nunca tratei uma mulher como a estou tratando.

— Devo me sentir lisonjeada? — perguntou com sarcasmo, mas estava apreensiva com o que ele viria a dizer em seguida.

Os olhos brilhantes como ouro lançaram chispas na direção dela.

— Estou falando sério. Vou ser franco... Quando descobri que você tinha ido embora com Orochimaru, passei a achar que você era uma vadia interesseira.

Realmente ele havia sido franco e ela ficou ruborizada.

— Estava errado. Você, por outro lado, achava que eu era um mau-caráter e tinha toda razão de pensar isso de mim — disse, sinalizando com um sorriso sardônico. — A aposta foi uma atitude aviltante. Além disso, o contrato foi feito exclusivamente para humilhar você.

O coração de Sakura batia forte, e ela olhava fixamente para a toalha de mesa, evitando encará-lo.

— Estou em dívida com você... E só há uma maneira de me redimir. — Sasuke soltou um suspiro longo e pesado, como se tivesse dificuldades para pronunciar as palavras que viriam a seguir.

Sakura olhou para ele, surpresa.

O rosto imponente de Sasuke estava sombrio.

— Você pode não acreditar, mas tenho princípios e sou um homem honrado. Mas não posso mudar o passado. Parece que você ganhou esse _round..._ Estou disposto a me casar com você.


	7. Sétimo capítulo

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Sakura estava pálida como um fantasma, em choque, sem ar.

— Ca... Casar comigo? — As mãos estavam trêmulas. — Está disposto a se casar comigo?

Sasuke encheu sua taça com o que restava na garrafa de vinho, um pouco constrangido.

— Não vai ser tão ruim assim. Acho você altamente desejável, _gioia mia._

— Estou emocionada — Sakura comentou, enquanto sentia justamente o oposto.

Dor, orgulho ferido e decepção se misturavam dentro dela. O pedido de casamento feito por Sasuke teria sido um sonho tornando-se realidade para ela dezoito meses antes. No entanto, a relutância e ambivalência que ele evidenciava ao tocar no assunto eram óbvias. Parecia mais uma piada. Pena que não era engraçada. Ao contrário...

Sasuke a olhou com cinismo.

— Claro que está.

Ela quis bater nele. Ele sabia que era um partidão, cobiçado por solteiras e casadas: bonito, charmoso e milionário. Nunca imaginaria que uma mulher esperasse mais além daqueles atributos para se casar com ele. Muito menos que recebesse um não como resposta.

— O que você sente por mim?

Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar carrancudo e pressionou o maxilar.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

Sakura sentiu-se comovida com a atitude dele, mas continuou.

— Você não é burro. Sabe o que quero dizer.

— Não faço amor, só sexo — ele respondeu, num tom seco.

— E eu não sou uma qualquer. Só me caso por amor!

Ele continuava olhando para ela, mas agora a expressão do rosto estava mais relaxada.

— Sei que peguei você de surpresa.

Claro que estava surpresa! Só de pensar que o anúncio do casamento ganharia repercussão mundial, sentiu calafrios na espinha.

— Óbvio que sim.

— Mas não gosto da sua atitude — ele disse, curto e grosso.

Sakura baixou a cabeça, tentando recuperar a tranquilidade. Sentia vontade de esbofeteá-lo. Era seu primeiro pedido de casamento e havia sido um insulto, pensou. Ele não só não a amava, como não a admirava. Para ele, ela era apenas rosto e corpo bonitos. Apenas sexo. Sasuke acreditava que, ao se casar com ela, lhe estaria fazendo um favor ao dar seu nome ostentoso e ilustre a uma maria-ninguém. Porém, ele estava muito enganado! Ela nunca aceitaria aquilo. Como ele tinha a desfaçatez de dizer na cara dela que sexo era a única coisa que tinha a oferecer a ela? Ela o odiava. Cólera e mágoa eram cortantes como uma faca, no interior de Sakura, e a impediam de raciocinar naquele momento.

— Sinto muito se não gosta da minha atitude. Mas nunca me casaria com uma pessoa como você.

A tensão que pairou no ar era quase insuportável. Sakura estava tão tensa que tinha medo de, ao se mover, quebrar-se em pedaços. Ela o tinha ofendido e o descontentamento dele esfriou o ambiente.

— Olhe para mim...

Sakura obedeceu. Não queria, mas o tom autoritário dele foi mais forte que sua resistência. Ele a pesquisou comum olhar impassível.

— Isso é um não?

Ela apenas mexeu a cabeça afirmativamente.

O gesto encheu Sasuke de cólera. Não podia acreditar no que acabava de escutar. Como podia ter recusado tal proposta se há menos de um dia ela era uma virgem? Será que o detestava tanto assim? Ficou remoendo aquelas perguntas em sua mente enquanto sentia uma desagradável sensação. Seu orgulho estava ferido! Se ela era tão estúpida a ponto de não reconhecer as vantagens que teria casando-se com ele, não era problema dele. Havia cumprido sua parte e mantido sua honra intacta. Na verdade, pensou, ela estava lhe fazendo um favor.

Pela primeira vez, desde que haviam chegado à Itália, lembrou-se de que ela era uma ladra e, subitamente, perguntou-se como havia passado pela sua cabeça casar-se com ela.

Olhou o relógio e disse com indiferença:

— Amanhã de manhã, voltaremos para Londres.

— Já? Mas chegamos ontem.

— A minha vida é assim. Tenho uma reunião amanhã na sede de Londres.

— Está bem — ela murmurou, ainda confusa com a conversa que havia começado e terminado de maneira abrupta, como se fosse um assunto corriqueiro, sem importância.

Ele estava tranquilo e insensível, como se jamais tivesse pedido Sakura em casamento.

— E você tem um encontro com os representantes da fundação de caridade de quem roubou o dinheiro.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Com certeza, não havia entendido bem.

— O que foi que você disse?

— Sinto muito, mas, por mais constrangedor que possa ser, vai ter que ceder e fazer o que foi combinado.

— E o que foi combinado?

— Minha equipe marcou uma sessão de fotos com a imprensa para mostrar você dando um cheque para a fundação, com a quantia que fez desaparecer — ele explicou com uma calma irritante.

Sakura sentiu uma pontada no estômago.

— Isso é uma piada!

— Não, nunca achei roubo uma coisa engraçada. E você não tem escolha.

Ela não era responsável pelo sumiço do dinheiro e não aguentaria a humilhação de ter que se encontrar com o pessoal da fundação.

— De jeito nenhum vou fazer isso!

— Vai sim, eles já aceitaram. Você faz parte da minha vida agora e sua reputação tem que ser restaurada. Não quero que me associem a uma ladra.

— Mas todo mundo vai saber que esse dinheiro é seu! — ela protestou, levantando-se da cadeira. — De que vai adiantar?

— Podem até desconfiar, mas pelo menos não vão ter tanta certeza da sua culpa. Com o tempo, vão esquecer esse assunto e, daqui a uns dois meses, você vai organizar um novo evento beneficente e limpar sua imagem. A maioria vai achar que esse incidente desagradável não passou de uma tempestade em copo d'água.

— Não vou fazer isso, Sasuke — ela resmungou, mas parecia que falava com a parede.

— Encare isso como um castigo.

— Você já é meu castigo — disse amargamente.

— Prefere ser taxada de ladra para o resto da vida?

A pergunta deixou-a sem argumentos e ela engoliu com dificuldade. Aquele suposto roubo poderia realmente persegui-la para sempre. Ele estava certo. Talvez fosse melhor, mesmo, fazer uma pequena _mise-en-scène_ para manter as aparências e enterrar aquele episódio vergonhoso de uma vez por todas. No entanto, a idéia de voltar a encontrar os funcionários da fundação a enchia de pavor.

— Achei que não. — Sasuke concluiu.

— Não posso acreditar que você me tenha pedido em casamento... — Sakura deixou escapar e se arrependeu, em seguida. A vergonha a tomou da cabeça aos pés.

Sasuke a olhou impassível.

— A realidade é muitas vezes mais estranha que a ficção — respondeu enigmaticamente.

Um dos empregados entrou no terraço e disse algo em italiano para Sasuke.

— Seu professor de italiano chegou.

— Você nunca me explicou por que deseja que eu aprenda italiano.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha demonstrando ironia.

— Será uma hóspede mais útil se aprender.

Um senhor sorridente, de cerca de sessenta anos, entrou no terraço e os cumprimentou num inglês impecável. Depois de conversar por alguns minutos, Sasuke se retirou. O professor, então, lhe explicou que iria focar na parte de conversação. Ela ouvia com um sorriso fixo, porém estava a quilômetros de distância, pensando em Sasuke e se perguntando se algum dia o entenderia.

Por que havia feito a proposta de casamento se era tão óbvio que não queria se casar? Talvez porque fosse mais conveniente para ele ter uma esposa no lugar de uma amante. Tal suposição a deixou impávida. Tentou esquecer, mas não conseguia. De qualquer forma, não queria estar casada com um homem que não sentia nada por ela e não se casaria com ele apenas pelo estilo de vida que ele lhe proporcionaria. Havia recuperado seu orgulho e autoestima, ao dizer não.

Jantou sozinha naquela noite e passeou pelos belos jardins da casa. Só voltou a ver Sasuke na hora de ir para a cama. Apesar de tensa, esperava que ele a procurasse, mas isso não aconteceu. Não conseguia dormir, virando de um lado para o outro, ruminando os últimos acontecimentos, até que, com vergonha de si mesma, percebeu que estava desapontada.

Sasuke passou todo o vôo de volta a Londres revendo documentos com alguns membros da equipe. Enquanto isso, Sakura recuperava o sono perdido na noite anterior, encolhida numa das poltronas. Ele a cobriu com um cobertor. Enquanto trabalhava, volta e meia, erguia a cabeça para dar uma espiada na bela adormecida. Era raro que se surpreendesse com alguém, mas Sakura conseguia tal proeza com freqüência. Ela o enfrentava. Derretia-se toda em seus braços e pouco depois dizia que o odiava. Se houvesse algum homem na

vida de Sakura, vivo ou morto, queria descobrir. A relação dos dois, por mais estranha que fosse, era o compromisso mais sério que já havia mantido com uma mulher. Seguramente, não duraria mais que dois meses, mesmo assim desejava saber tudo sobre ela. Decidiu, naquele instante, que iria contratar um detetive particular.

— A que horas será a reunião com o pessoal da fundação? — Sakura perguntou, quando já estavam na limusine, saindo do aeroporto.

— Às duas da tarde — disse, olhando rapidamente para o perfil alvo e tenso de Sakura. — Não sei por que está tão preocupada. Ninguém vai ter coragem de ser indelicado com você. Minha doação é muito valiosa para , para a imprensa, só vai precisar sorrir o tempo inteiro e responder às perguntas inconvenientes que os repórteres fizerem.

Em determinado momento, a limusine estacionou em frente ao edifício da empresa Uchiha e Sasuke se despediu, informando que a veria mais tarde. O guarda-costas, que estava no banco da frente, saiu e abriu a porta para Sasuke. No segundo seguinte, Sakura estava sozinha com o motorista, a caminho da nova e temporária casa.

Foi então que lembrou que a mãe, provavelmente, veria numa das fotos de jornal a filha entregando o cheque para a fundação de caridade. Os olhinhos brilharam. Mebuki iria descobrir que estava fora de perigo e a procuraria. A chance de poder rever a mãe mudou o ânimo de Sakura, que passou a encarar a sessão de fotos com outros olhos.

Depois de uma reunião longa em que todos os acionistas o escutaram atentamente e com admiração, Sasuke encerrou o expediente em boa forma. Um dos secretários mais antigos se aproximou com um ar apreensivo.

— Algum problema? — Sasuke perguntou, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

— Uma tal de Hinata Hyuuga pediu para ver o senhor. É uma mulher muito insistente e disse que não vai embora enquanto não recebê-la.

Franziu a testa.

— Hinata... Hyuuga?

— Ela diz ser parente de Sakura Haruno.

Intrigado, Sasuke pediu que avisassem à mulher que poderia vê-lo. Poucos minutos depois, uma mulher morena e pequenina entrou no escritório dele, com uma expressão hostil.

— Sou prima de Sakura — anunciou.

Sasuke achou aquilo divertido. Levantou-se da cadeira, cumprimentou-a e pediu para que se sentasse.

— O que posso fazer por você?

Hinata ignorou a cadeira e continuou de pé. Abriu a bolsa e retirou um documento volumoso, jogando-o sobre a mesa dele.

— Sakura me pediu que passasse a verificar as correspondências dela depois que partisse, e imagine o meu choque quando li esse contrato asqueroso que a fizeram assinar!

— Minha relação com Sakura só diz respeito a nós dois. — Sasuke reparou que, apesar de não haver semelhança física entre as primas, ambas eram impulsivas e de pavio curto.

O sotaque melódico da morena também lhe era familiar.

Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, Hinata retirou uma foto amassada da bolsa e estendeu o braço. Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, Sasuke apanhou a foto. Ele olhou a imagem, surpreso.

— Mas essa é uma foto antiga minha... Tirada de um jornal.

— Sim, senhor Uchiha. Você era o ídolo de Sakura, mesmo antes de ela conhecê-lo pessoalmente. Tinha apenas quatorze anos quando recortou essa foto para colocá-la na cabeceira da cama.

Ele continuou observando a foto, absorto naquela descoberta fascinante. Imaginou Sakura, adolescente, recortando sua foto do jornal. Já desfilava naquela época, lembrou. Devia ser bem alta e magrela, e muito bonita, porém apenas uma criança. Parecia que lhe haviam entregado uma chave para um baú secreto, que não via a hora de abrir.

— Espero que você se envergonhe do que fez — disse Hinata. — Sakura merece um homem decente que a respeite.

— Eu a pedi em casamento, mas ela não aceitou — admitiu Sasuke. — Acho que a fantasia adolescente dela acabou. — Então colocou a foto e o contrato numa gaveta. — Posso ficar com isso? — perguntou, retoricamente.

Ofereceu uma xícara de chá que foi recusada com educação. A visitante parecia estar pronta para ir embora.

— Vai contar para Sakura que estive aqui?

— Não.

Ela se retirou sem se despedir.

Quando um dos secretários entrou com documentos para serem assinados, encontrou Sasuke curiosamente distraído. Meia hora depois, deu alguns telefonemas e avisou que iria embora mais cedo.

Surpreso consigo mesmo pela decisão — afinal, estava acostumado a trabalhar dezoito horas por dia —, saiu do escritório. Uma funcionária de Sasuke com ar autoritário acompanhou Sakura até o luxuoso hotel onde se encontraria com os representantes da fundação. Sakura estava à beira de um ataque de nervos. Antes de sair do apartamento, ficou agoniada e não conseguia escolher uma roupa para vestir. Finalmente, escolheu um terninho branco e cinza e uma saia que Sasuke havia recomendado para ocasiões sociais.

Ao entrar na sala, a secretária levou-a diretamente para onde estava a equipe da instituição. A conversa foi bastante desconfortável, pois todos falavam e sorriam demais. As três modelos a quem Sakura havia convencido a desfilar chegaram juntas. Todas, sem exceção, haviam feito ligações furiosas para Sakura depois que o episódio foi publicado nos jornais.

— Estou aliviada por você ter conseguido resolver o mal-entendido — disse uma das meninas.

— É, depois de tanta fofoca, sua imagem tinha ficado bem manchada — lembrou outra.

— Eu sei. Que bom que puderam vir hoje aqui. Sinto muito por ter causado problemas para vocês — disse Sakura com gratidão.

A outra modelo era uma russa, ruiva, chamada Karin. As curvas exuberantes e as longas pernas chamavam a atenção no pequeno e justo vestido branco que vestia. Era uma modelo em ascensão e tinha a noção exata de sua superioridade. Olhou Sakura com desprezo.

— Nós chegamos à conclusão de que não queremos aparecer em nenhuma foto com você.

Sakura ficou tão vermelha que parecia que havia levado vários tapas no rosto. A secretária que estava ao lado disse que aquilo seria impossível e se afastou para usar o celular.

Alguns repórteres começaram a chegar, meia hora depois. Sakura sabia que, se a imprensa notasse qualquer clima estranho entre ela e as modelos, criaria um verdadeiro escarcéu na mídia. De repente, Karin esbarrou abruptamente em Sakura e foi andando na direção da entrada.

— Acabo de ver um amigo...

Um burburinho se formou por toda a sala. Sakura se virou para a entrada.

— Sasuke Uchiha... Minha nossa. Ele não é um gato? — exclamou uma das modelos.

O alívio relaxou todos os músculos tensos de Sakura. Ele devia ter ido lá para lhe dar apoio.

— Estou até sem ar. Ele é lindo e rico demais — a outra colega completou.

Quando viu que ele vinha em sua direção, Sakura estremeceu. Karin já estava com os braços enroscados no dele, falando pelos cotovelos, com intimidade. Ele olhou para Sakura tão rapidamente que ela ficou na dúvida se realmente tinha ocorrido contato visual. Ele então riu de algo que a ruiva disse.

Sakura foi conduzida para o local onde posaria para as fotos com o maldito cheque. Só conseguia ver que Sasuke era só sorrisos para Karin e que lhe servia uma taça de vinho. O estômago revirou dentro de Sakura. Conhecia a sensação que era ter a atenção completa de Sasuke e a modelo russa estava dando em cima dele de maneira escancarada. Sakura ficou ansiosa, à espera que ele fosse notá-la, mas isso não ocorreu.

As câmeras agora estavam todas apontadas para o casal. Alguns minutos depois, Karin passeou pela sala como uma rainha e finalmente se sentou numa espreguiçadeira. Sakura e as outras modelos foram solicitadas a se juntar a ela na espreguiçadeira. Não houve nenhuma objeção à inclusão de Sakura, pois Karin estava ocupada demais fazendo charme para Sasuke. Depois, voltou a se juntar a Sasuke, deliciando-se com as câmeras que registravam a cena.

Juugo se aproximou de Sakura.

— Senhorita Haruno? O carro está à sua espera. Quando você desejar...

Sakura piscou surpresa.

— Foi seu patrão que pediu que me levasse para casa?

Juugo olhou como se não tivesse entendido a pergunta.

— Deixa para lá... — disse, tentando manter a dignidade.

Saiu sem nem olhar para trás, pela porta dos fundos, para evitar os repórteres indesejados que a esperavam do lado de fora. Sentia-se traída, magoada, chocada. Sasuke a ignorou, como se ela não existisse. Como se fosse uma estranha.

No entanto, estava claramente divertindo-se com Karin. Tinha preferido a presença da russa gostosa à sua. Será que tinha que aceitar aquela rejeição com graça e indiferença? Por que estava tão transtornada que não conseguia pensar direito? Não devia estar comemorando o fato de que Sasuke já planejava substituí-la por uma amante mais ousada? Finalmente, teria sua liberdade de volta. No entanto, não compreendia como um homem podia pedir alguém em casamento num dia e, no dia seguinte, estar flertando com outra.

Não havia nada de emocional na proposta de Sasuke. Porém, achou a resposta de Sakura ofensiva. Sem dúvida alguma, ele havia se arrependido amargamente pelo impulso cavalheiro e digno que lhe acometeu quando fez o pedido. Para consertar o erro, passou a tratá-la com a frieza que merecia. Por isso, não a tinha procurado na noite passada. Karin era muito atraente e mais sofisticada, pensou Sakura, com os olhos molhados. O que havia de errado com ela? As lágrimas desceram pela face e os dentes estavam trincados.

Quando foi procurar um lenço na bolsa, viu que havia um embrulho no assento do carro.

Tinha o nome dela escrito. Abriu a caixa e encontrou um porta-jóias. Na tampa, estava estampado o nome de um _designer_ mundialmente conhecido. Um bracelete incrível, cravejado de brilhantes, encontrava-se no interior do estojo envolto por um acolchoado de seda azul. Ela sentiu vertigem. Estava sendo dispensada e devia agradecer por isso. Aquele era o símbolo de sua liberdade: poderia ir para a sua própria cama, com direito a uma pulseira de diamantes no pacote.

A porta do carro se abriu e ela saiu do carro. Desorientada ao ver que estava num aeroporto, avistou outra limusine a poucos metros, e Sasuke de pé recostado na porta. Surpresa ficou olhando boquiaberta. Ele estava tão lindo que chegava a doer a vista.

— Pode ficar com esse bracelete ridículo! — ela gritou.

Sasuke a olhou, meio assustado.

— Qual é o problema? — perguntou educadamente.

— Vi você com a Karin.

— Estávamos apenas conversando.

— Você ficou dando em cima dela.

— E você ficou com ciúme.

Ela abriu a boca, mas voltou a fechar. Fulminando de raiva por causa daquela acusação, ela foi andando na direção dele, aos berros.

— Nunca escutei algo tão absurdo na minha vida... Não fiquei com ciúme.

Um sorriso malicioso que era pura provocação curvou os lábios de Sasuke, que continuou em silêncio.

— Não fiquei com ciúme! — ela voltou a repetir, ainda exaltada. — Você é famoso por ser um mulherengo nojento, mas não vou tolerar esse tipo de comportamento! Estou achando ótimo que o jogo tenha acabado!

— Mas o jogo não acabou, _gioia mia._ Estamos viajando para Southampton para embarcar no Lestara.

Sakura não conseguiu disfarçar o estado de confusão em que ficou.

— Mas achei que o bracelete fosse um presente de despedida...

— Não sou tão brega assim. Quando acabar, vou te dizer.

— Mas você nem falou comigo no hotel e me deixou ir embora sozinha.

— É melhor a mídia descobrir que estamos juntos numa outra ocasião.

Não queria que a nossa relação ofuscasse o real motivo daquela sessão de fotos, que era limpar a sua reputação — murmurou Sasuke, andando sensualmente, até ficar bem próximo do corpinho rígido de Sakura.

— Minha secretária ligou avisando que Karin estava criando problemas, então achei melhor ir até lá para distraí-la um pouco.

Sakura mordeu os lábios.

— Fez um belo trabalho...

— Aproveitei para desviar a atenção da mídia de você também. Os repórteres ficaram mais interessados em descobrir se estava rolando algo entre mim e Karin do que em perguntar sobre as suas andanças pela polícia.

Tanta informação foi de difícil digestão para ela. O jeito como tratou a russa mostrava confiança e interesse exagerados, pensou.

— Ficou óbvio que você e Karin já se conheciam muito bem!

— Ela fez uma série de comerciais para uma das minhas empresas no ano passado. Não soube disso?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça. Raramente via televisão. Apesar da vontade, não teve coragem de perguntar se os encontros profissionais entre eles haviam ficado mais íntimos. Engoliu com dificuldade e murmurou.

— Ela te quer...

— Mas eu quero você, _cara mia._

Aquela revelação causou uma corrente elétrica por todo o corpo de Sakura.

As pernas ficaram bambas e ela teve medo de cair. Sentiu vontade de chorar.

Mesmo depois que o horrível sentimento de humilhação se evaporou, ela ainda sentia vontade de chorar. A tempestade de emoções tinha deixado Sakura fragilizada, apesar de ter descoberto que tudo não havia passado de um mal entendido. Ele não a havia rejeitado ou traído. Nem preferido Karin. O caso entre os dois, que mal havia começado, não tinha acabado. Porém, ela havia feito uma cena ridícula de ciúme e passado vergonha. Como poderia ter ciúme dele se várias vezes tinha dito que o detestava? Não entendia, mas sem dúvida, havia morrido de ciúme ao ver Sasuke sorrindo e se divertindo com Karin. Será que tinha cometido a bobagem de se apaixonar por ele novamente?

Sasuke a abraçou pela cintura e olhou para o rosto extenuado de Sakura.

Não entendia como não havia ficado irritado com a cena de ciúme, uma vez que tinha pouca tolerância para os exageros femininos, principalmente em público. Os seguranças se afastaram do carro, tentando esconder os risinhos. Porém, ele percebeu que ela nem estava ciente do seu entorno e da audiência.

Ainda estava bastante ofegante e a desejava com tanto ímpeto que, se houvesse um motel no caminho, correria para lá com ela. Desconcertado pela ânsia que enfraquecia seu autocontrole, Sasuke ficou preocupado. Sakura tinha um nó na garganta. Ela o encarou e se arrependeu em seguida.

Os olhos brilhantes como ouro e negros como a noite a hipnotizaram e a vontade de chorar se foi, como se nunca tivesse existido. O desejo nos olhos dele a excitou a ponto de causar câimbras em algumas partes do seu corpo.

— As nossas bagagens já estão no helicóptero. É hora de embarcar — ele murmurou com a voz rouca pela volúpia. Sabia que não deveria, mas puxou Sakura pela cintura e a apertou contra seu sexo, que estava duro e excitado. Foi um ato de pura provocação sexual.

Ela soltou um gemido muito sutil e baixo que só ele pôde escutar. Ficou molhada na mesma hora. Com um riso pervertido, ele a virou confiante, puxando-a pela mão rumo ao helicóptero.


	8. Oitavo capítulo

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

O barulho ensurdecedor do helicóptero impossibilitou qualquer chance de diálogo. Sakura se acomodou no confortável assento para recompor as energias. Não tinha a menor idéia de para onde estava indo, mas também não se importava com isso. Acreditava ter ouvido a palavra Southampton, mas não tinha certeza. No seu descontrole emocional, não registrou tudo que ele dissera. Porém, vindo de Sasuke, tudo era possível.

O destino daquele helicóptero não era o que a preocupava, mas sim a possibilidade de que estava voltando a se envolver intensamente com Sasuke. Não! Sexo era a única coisa que a ligava a ele, disse para si com veemência. Era algo repulsivo, mas pelo menos não era amor. Apenas se fosse uma completa imbecil se apaixonaria novamente por ele, naquelas circunstâncias, mas não era o caso. Sasuke deixou o porta-jóias que ela havia abandonado na limusine sobre o colo dela.

Sakura o colocou de lado, como se fosse uma batata-quente. De rabo de olho, viu que ele abria o estojo e retirava o bracelete. Pegou o pulso de Sakura e pôs o bracelete. Irritada, ela virou a cara. Ele acariciou os fios de cabelo que caíam sobre seu rosto e lhe deu um beijo selvagem. Sakura ficou febril de imediato.

— Por que tem de ser tão teimosa? — perguntou ele, com ar repreensivo.

Os lábios estavam dormentes em razão do beijo inesperado e provocante. Virou-se novamente. Se não se rebelasse contra o poder que ele exercia sobre ela, estaria perdida, pensou.

Quando o helicóptero desceu, Sakura não conseguiu descobrir onde estava. Via algumas torres de ferro e, mais adiante, armazéns gigantes. Talvez Sasuke estivesse indo lá a negócios, refletiu, visto que ele estava impaciente para sair do helicóptero. Um cheiro vagamente familiar a fez lembrar da infância, até que identificou o aroma do mar. Ficou alarmada.

Sasuke a guiou por uma porta que estava aberta. Mas ela estava hesitante, tentando se achar. Caminhava por um piso de metal e ficou apavorada ao se lembrar do filme _Titanic._

— Sakura...? — Sasuke perguntou quando ela parou.

— Isso... Isso é um barco — ela balbuciou com a voz falha.

— Um barco... Meu iate _Lestara._ — Pela primeira vez, Sasuke estava orgulhoso de seu palácio flutuante. Iriam navegar em paz e com privacidade.

Escolheria lugares exóticos que ela iria gostar de conhecer. Não iria predeterminar um itinerário. Os _paparazzi_ nunca os encontrariam. Ela iria adorar. Iria relaxar e se divertir e esquecer daquela ideia absurda de que o odiava. A expressão de Sasuke era de pura satisfação.

Começaram a descer umas escadas, e Sakura mostrava-se petrificada. Estava revivendo um de seus piores pesadelos: cercada de água por todos os lados, em constante movimento. E nas profundezas daquelas águas estavam as vidas que o mar havia tirado de seu pai e seu irmão. Ficou pálida e começou a suar frio.

— Não gosto de barcos — ela disse com falta de ar.

Sasuke riu.

— Mas esse é um barco muito grande, Sakura. Nem vai sentir que está longe de terra firme.

— Me dá enjôo...

— É impossível, nós nem embarcamos ainda.

Enquanto Sasuke a olhava incredulamente, Sakura não aguentou e vomitou. Ele foi, imediatamente, ajudá-la com um lenço nas mãos.

— Vamos entrar. Vai se sentir melhor lá dentro.

Porém, Sakura não queria entrar. Ao contrário, queria estar em terra firme novamente. Teve o ímpeto de sair correndo de volta para o helicóptero de Sasuke, mas estava enjoada demais para correr.

— Não gosto do mar — disse com dificuldade.

— É só não olhar para ele — aconselhou Sasuke, como se falasse com uma criança. — Deve ter sido alguma coisa que comeu e não caiu bem. Vou pedir para o médico examiná-la.

— Não preciso de médico. — Quando ele não a estava olhando, Sakura enxugou rapidamente as lágrimas que já lhe saíam dos olhos.

Os dois chegaram a um salão enorme e suntuoso, mas Sakura só queria saber onde era o banheiro. De uma das muitas janelas, viu o mar. Parecia tão calmo, iluminado pelo pôr-do-sol, mas ela voltou a ficar enjoada. Pôs as mãos na boca e forçou o maxilar, pois não queria passar aquela vergonha novamente.

Sasuke a pegou no colo e a levou para o banheiro, todo de mármore, que ficava numa suíte. Pegou uma toalha, umedeceu-a, e colocou-a na testa de Sakura.

— O médico está chegando, _cara mia._

— Será que não entende? Vou ficar bem só depois que me tirar deste barco!

— Quando foi a última vez que comeu? Você dormiu no avião, quando serviram o café-da-manhã. Almoçou?

— Estou enjoada por causa do medo!

— Mas não há motivo para você ter medo...

Sakura não aguentou mais e começou a chorar desesperadamente, molhando seu rostinho vermelho pelo nervosismo. Foi até a cama e escondeu o rosto, enquanto convulsionava de tanto chorar. Ele a envolveu nos braços, apertando-a contra si. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas ela sabia exatamente o que estava se passando. Não podia compreender o terror irracional que a acometia. Tentou lutar contra a nuvem negra que invadia seus pensamentos e finalmente conseguiu falar.

— Meu pai e meu irmão morreram afogados...

Sasuke empalideceu, olhando-a com ternura e pena. _Não gosto de barcos... Não gosto do mar._

O médico bateu à porta, avisando o casal de sua chegada. Sasuke trocou algumas palavras com ele.

— Vai aceitar tomar uma injeção para melhorar o enjôo?

— E aí, nós saímos desse barco... Imediatamente? — ela perguntou em tom de súplica.

— Prometo. — Ele apertou as mãozinhas frias e trêmulas de Sakura.

A injeção surtiu efeito imediato. Em poucos minutos, Sakura ficou grogue e os pensamentos ruins foram se tornando turvos até desaparecerem. Apertou o rosto contra o peito de Sasuke e adormeceu em seus braços.

Sakura sonhou que estava encurralada no fundo do mar. Os pulmões ardiam, debatia-se desesperadamente para conseguir chegar à superfície, até que encontrou o irmão pequeno. Gritava seu nome, mas apenas bolhas de ar saíam da boca.

— Sakura...

Os olhos aterrorizados se arregalaram. Respirava ofegante em busca de oxigênio. Estava molhada pela transpiração.

— Deve ter sido um pesadelo daqueles — ele disse, deitado ao lado dela, como os olhos na altura dos dela. — Pude ouvir seus gritos do outro quarto.

— É sempre o mesmo pesadelo — ela sussurrou. — Horrível.

— Precisa comer alguma coisa. — Sasuke pegou o telefone e pediu comida.

Sakura se sentou e abraçou as pernas. Só então notou que estava nua. Agarrou o lençol e se cobriu toda. Os olhos se adaptaram à fraca luz do ambiente, e logo reconheceu a suíte do apartamento de Londres. Alcançou o pulso de Sasuke e checou as horas no relógio.

— Nossa! — exclamou ao ver que era uma da manhã.

— A injeção te nocauteou. Foi bom para você.

— Não me lembro da viagem de volta.

— Viajamos de limusine. Tinha medo de que acordasse com o barulho do helicóptero.

— Desculpa... Deve ter achado que sou uma doida. — ela murmurou, envergonhada. — Mas não entrava num barco desde que... Bem, desde o acidente.

— Estava com seu pai e seu irmão, quando eles morreram? — ele perguntou surpreso. — Quantos anos tinha?

— Dez. Robert tinha seis anos. Estávamos de férias em Mallorca, na Espanha. Papai levou a gente para ver os barcos na praia. Pedi para ele nos levar para passear num deles e fomos no último dia. Ele alugou um e demos uma volta pela baía. Não estávamos com coletes salva-vidas...

— O que aconteceu _cara mia_?

— Alguns barcos maiores passaram a toda a velocidade e formaram umas ondas enormes. Foi muito rápido. A água invadiu o barco e ele virou. Robert começou a gritar e papai ficou em pânico. Acho que ele bateu com a cabeça, porque vi que estava inconsciente. Só lembro que nunca mais vi meu pai com vida.

Sasuke envolveu as mãos de Sakura.

— Você...? Seu irmão...?

— Eu fui atirada ao mar... Ele ficou preso no barco. Eu nadava muito bem... Mergulhei procurando por ele, mas não o encontrei. A correnteza estava muito forte. Um barco pesqueiro apareceu e conseguiu tirar o Robert... Mas era tarde demais.

— Foi um milagre você ter sobrevivido.

Sakura cobriu o rosto com as mãos e deixou escapar um soluço.

— Foi culpa minha... Se não tivesse insistido tanto, nunca teríamos saído naquele barco.

— Isso é absurdo. Você era apenas uma criança. Foi um acidente. Devia ser proibido navegar sem colete salva-vidas. Como é esse pesadelo?

Ela contou. Havia muito tempo não falava do dia do acidente e ele se mostrava um ótimo ouvinte. Então, contou como a mãe entrou em pânico ao saber do acidente e do negócio do pai, que faliu poucos meses depois. Sentiu um alívio enorme depois de haver descrito toda sua tragédia pessoal a Sasuke. Pôs as mãos em seus cabelos e pensou que, depois de tantas horas de sono, devia estar com a cara bem amassada.

— Acho que um banho me faria bem. — Esquecendo-se que estava nua em pêlo, saiu de baixo do lençol e da cama. Ao se lembrar, soltou um gritinho e saiu correndo para o banheiro, enquanto Sasuke ria com vontade.

— Você tem cinco minutos. O jantar já está esperando — ele a avisou, com bom humor.

Embrulhada em uma toalha branca e felpuda, Sakura tinha os cabelos molhados e sentia-se revigorada. Sasuke assistia ao noticiário pela televisão. No quarto ao lado, havia uma mesinha sobre rodas repleta de comida.

— Vou me vestir e já comemos — disse ajustando a toalha que ameaçava cair.

— Eu proíbo, _cara mia_ — ele disse puxando uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse. — Para que se vestir se vou despi-la em seguida?

Sakura corou, enquanto o coração se agitava pela antecipação. Bastava que ele a olhasse com aqueles olhos de pérola negra para que ficasse febril e ardente de desejo. E ele sabia disso. Desviou o olhar para a comida, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo e comeu com apetite.

— Não vai comer nada?

— Já jantei. — Encheu uma taça de vinho e tomou um gole. — Fico feliz de ver você comendo com vontade.

— Os últimos meses foram muito estressantes. Mas não vamos falar disso. — Não queria estragar aquele momento agradável tocando em assuntos espinhosos. — Agora, sabe tudo sobre mim. É hora de falar um pouco de você.

— De mim...? — Sasuke franziu a testa.

— Dos seus pais, por exemplo. — Sakura afastou o prato vazio. — O que fazem?

Sasuke soltou um resmungo e se levantou.

— Os dois morreram. Na época, saiu publicado em todos os jornais.

— Não sabia... O que houve? — perguntou, levantando-se também.

Sasuke a pegou pela mão e os dois voltaram para o quarto.

— Quer que comece com "Era uma vez"?

— Por quê? Sua infância foi um conto de fadas?

Sasuke a deitou na cama e se afastou para admirar o lindo corpo de Sakura.

— Nem um pouco. Apesar de morar num palácio e do dinheiro sobrando. Minha mãe era muito rica e muito mimada.

Os olhos de Sakura brilhavam de curiosidade.

— Ela se parecia com você? Como ela era?

— Era bem bonita. — Ele tirou a camisa e se deitou ao lado dela. — Não era muito maternal. Eu fui um acidente e as babás me conheciam melhor que ela. Ela gostava de diversão e eu não era uma criança muito divertida.

— E seu pai?

— Era um intérprete brilhante e muito respeitado, mas um verdadeiro escravo da minha mãe. — Sasuke não conseguiu disfarçar o desgosto. — Ela tinha vários amantes. Deixou o nome do meu pai na lama, dormia fora de casa e ria na cara dele. Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, ele a flagrou na cama com um dos meus amigos. Naquela noite, ele se matou... Ela nem foi ao funeral.

Sakura estava perplexa com a narrativa monotônica dos fatos horrendos que haviam assombrado a juventude de Sasuke. Ela se inclinou sobre ele, com os olhos verdejantes brilhando de dó.

— Não sei o que dizer...

Ele emaranhou os dedos entre o cabelo macio e ainda úmido de Sakura e trouxe o rosto angelical para mais perto do seu. Os olhos negros eram pura armadilha sensual.

— Não diga nada, então, me mostra, _gioia mia._

Os olhos se fecharam quando ela o beijou e o coração acelerou. O desejo corria pelas veias como um rio de lava.

— Sasuke... — suspirou, enquanto os mamilos rijos roçavam a toalha, em busca de liberdade.

Soltou um gemido sensual quando ele arrancou a toalha fora.

— Amo seu corpo... Amo os efeitos que ele causa no meu.

Ela agarrou as coxas musculosas dele, com as unhas gentilmente apertadas sobre a pele macia de Sasuke. Ele brincou com os bicos excitados de Sakura, com uma habilidade invejável, apertando e atiçando-os com os dedos.

Sakura parou de respirar e estremeceu. Ele parou por um instante.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou ansiosa.

— Você me deseja tanto que não consegue disfarçar. Gosto disso — ele ronronou. — Você me excita.

Ela o olhava com sofreguidão.

— Sexo nunca foi tão quente e estimulante. Se tentasse fugir de mim agora, eu a trancaria a sete chaves — ele jurou.

— Não vou a lugar algum.

Ele a beijou com agressividade, em seguida com doçura. Fez com que ela engolisse sua saliva e chupou seus lábios. Sasuke estava em ponto de bala.

— Nenhum lugar em que eu não esteja também — completou, sem parar de beijá-la.

— Que romântico...

Ele ficou tenso.

— Tenho mais dos genes da minha mãe do que gostaria. Não vou ser infiel, mas não espere romantismo.

— Não se preocupe, a única coisa que gosto em você é seu dom de me fazer sentir bem na cama — ela revidou.

Sasuke soltou um riso delicioso, apertou o queixo de Sakura e deitou por cima dela para beijá-la com mais intensidade.

— Você é uma mentirosa... Uma mentirosa linda e _sexy._ Tem tanto que aprender ainda. E eu terei um prazer enorme em ensinar tudo.

Sakura ficou constrangida, curiosa, sem entender por que ele tinha dado aquela resposta tão presunçosa.

— Me ensinar o quê?

— Como me dominar por debaixo das cobertas — ele a provocou, sentando-se na cama, apenas para tirar as calças e o chinelo. — Métodos, técnicas, ritmos.

— Não preciso aprender essas coisas, nem quero. — Olhava-o com fome, a boca seca e o coração sufocado. Havia uma piscina de mel dissolvendo-se dentro dela e o calor a fez tiritar.

— Sei que quer, _gioia mia._ — Nu, voltou a se deitar sobre ela, acariciando os ombros estreitos e alvos de Sakura. — Vai exigir muita paciência e disciplina da minha parte e confesso que, nesse momento, essas qualidades estão escassas no meu estoque.

Os olhos brilhantes e negros estavam fixos nos seios brancos, que contrastavam com os mamilos róseos. Ela respirava com dificuldade. Não conseguia suprimir o desejo. Ele a colocou de joelhos e chupou cada bico, demoradamente, mordiscando-os e lambendo-os. Enquanto se entretinha com a boca, com as mãos foi explorar o púbis de Sakura, passeando com os dedos entre as pernas dela. O corpinho feminino agitou-se e Sakura gemeu de prazer.

A pele parecia que ia derreter pelo fogo que a consumia. Quando Sasuke encontrou o pequeno clitóris e o provocou, Sakura começou a ver estrelas e ficou em transe.

— Não aguento mais... — ela gemeu, subindo por cima dele, encaixando-se com as pernas abertas, ávida por ser possuída. Respondendo aos impulsos dela, Sasuke penetrou-a sem rodeios, com firmeza. Ela gritou de prazer.

Não estava preparada para o movimento que ele fez em seguida, saindo novamente de dentro dela e colocando-a de joelhos novamente. Excitada e frustrada, ela pronunciou o nome dele.

— Confie em mim — Sasuke respondeu, ofegante.

Voltou a penetrá-la, agora ajoelhados na cama, e cada milímetro do sexo de Sasuke entrando dentro dela, como um choque elétrico. Chegou ao clímax na mesma hora, convulsionando-se toda, dos pés à cabeça, com um gemido sufocado e sôfrego.

Sasuke a deitou e a abraçou. Suspirou.

— Você é sensacional, _bella mia._

Ela acariciou as costas molhadas de suor de Sasuke.

— Não entendo por que demorou tanto a se entregar aos prazeres do sexo — ele comentou, enquanto beijava-a no pescoço.

— Sempre fui mais infantil que as garotas da minha idade... — lembrou-se do incidente desagradável que aconteceu durante a adolescência e hesitou em contar, mas acabou revelando. — Minha mãe tinha um namorado que tentou me levar para a cama. Não aconteceu nada porque comecei a gritar, mas fiquei traumatizada. Sentia-me culpada e suja... Mamãe disse que eu devia ter provocado seu namorado...

Sasuke ergueu a cabeça e a olhou com doçura.

— Está brincando? Quantos anos você tinha?

— Treze. Ele estava morando com a gente já fazia alguns meses — ela franziu a testa. — Tinha algo nele que me dava medo. Até que uma noite, quando minha mãe não estava em casa, ele tentou me agarrar, mas consegui sair correndo para o meu quarto. Se ela não tivesse chegado mais cedo e o pego no meu quarto, não sei o que teria acontecido.

— Eu sei. E se você tivesse sido estuprada, tenho certeza de que a sua mãe arranjaria um jeito de culpar você também!

Sakura ficou apreensiva.

— Não diz isso! Tem que entender que ela estava muito magoada. Eles iam se casar.

— Você é filha e devia ser a coisa mais valiosa para ela. — Sasuke acariciou o rosto delicado de Sakura e a olhou de um jeito diferente, muito meigo.

— Com razão, levou tanto tempo para perder a virgindade. Eu também fui um insensível. Estava com tanto tesão que não tive nenhum cuidado.

— Mas foi bom... — Não sabia muito bem como descrever suas sensações. Era tudo tão novo para ela.

— Com você, tudo fica diferente...

— Continua, _gioia mia_ — ele disse com uma voz vibrante que arrepiou os pêlos de Sakura.

Enquanto sorria encabulada pelo convite indecoroso de inflar o ego de um homem acostumado a elogios e paparicos, Sasuke se levantou bruscamente e soltou um palavrão.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou, ansiosa.

Ele a encarou com cara de desespero.

— Esqueci da camisinha! Pela primeira vez na vida, não usei camisinha!

Sakura mordeu os lábios.

— Eu não tomo nada... Nunca precisei antes...

Com um suspiro de resignação, Sasuke relaxou o ombro.

— Para quando é sua menstruação?

— Daqui a duas semanas.

Ele ficou pensativo.

— Isso quer dizer que você está no período mais fértil... Alguma vez já quis ter filhos?

— Nunca pensei nisso.

— Nem eu — admitiu ele. — Mas, se tivermos, azar...

— Não é engraçado como uma única palavra pode significar tantas coisas? Azar... — Sakura empalideceu.

— Quis dizer que vou cuidar de você... E do bebê — ele disse com a voz hesitante. — Por isso, não precisa se preocupar.

— Não estou preocupada — mentiu, apavorada com a ideia de engravidar de um homem cujo único interesse nela era a habilidade que tinha de diverti-lo na cama. — Mas posso ir ao ginecologista e pedir para tomar a pílula do dia seguinte.

— Não — rejeitou Sasuke na mesma hora, o que surpreendeu a ambos. — Não gosto da idéia. Vamos esperar para ver no que dá.

Sasuke voltou a se deitar, apoiando o rosto tencionado sobre o travesseiro. Depois a envolveu com o braço e a apertou contra si.

— Durma um pouco e tente não se preocupar... Amanhã de manhã, voltamos para a Itália.

— Seria ótimo se pudesse acumular milhas com todos esses vôos — ela brincou.

Ele riu, deliciando-se com o comentário bem-humorado, e apagou as luzes. Ela se encolheu nos braços dele e pensou na probabilidade de ter um filho. Para sua surpresa, a ideia lhe agradava. Consternada, repreendeu-se e repetiu mentalmente que seria um desastre. Não podia se comportar como uma adolescente que idealiza a maternidade, esquecendo-se da real situação na qual se encontrava. Que diabos estava acontecendo com ela? Onde estava o ódio que sentia por ele? Descobriu que a mágoa e o rancor já não habitavam sua alma. No entanto, o medo de se machucar outra vez persistia, reconheceu com pesar. Estava se apaixonando novamente?

Sasuke acariciou a cintura curvilínea de Sakura.

— Está muito cansada?

— Não muito — sussurrou.

A simples pergunta de Sasuke desencadeou uma nova onda de excitação, apagando qualquer vestígio de razão e seriedade em sua mente, deixando tudo em suspenso.

.

.

.

Os brincos com diamantes brilhavam tanto que chegavam a cegar Sakura.

— Não posso aceitar... Não posso!

— Qual é o problema? É um presente... Não pode recusar um presente.

— Você já me deu um colar, um bracelete, um relógio... Agora, isso. Aposto que custaram uma fortuna.

— O dinheiro não é problema, _bella mia._ Sou um homem generoso, e daí? Devia ser um ponto a mais para mim. — Sasuke a pegou pelos punhos e arrastou-a para si.

Sakura não disse nada, mas pensou que ele não precisava de mais pontos. Sentia-se extremamente desconfortável com tantos presentes extravagantes e caros. Será que ele achava que precisava pagar a ela pelos serviços prestados? A quantia que tinha dado à instituição de caridade não deveria ter sido suficiente? Enfim, sua caixa de jóias já estava repleta, com diamantes e esmeraldas estonteantes.

— Você me deixa constrangida — ela murmurou. — Me faz sentir uma mercenária.

Sasuke soltou um resmungo.

— Às vezes você fica tão melodramática.

— Quem foi que me fez assinar aquele contrato horroroso?

Sasuke não queria ser lembrado daquele contrato. Emoldurou com as mãos o rosto dela e a beijou com intensidade, como se não a visse há muito tempo, apesar de já estarem juntos havia semanas, sem desgrudar um do outro.

— Gosto de regras e limites. Eu me enganei com você. O que está rolando entre nós é muito mais do que um simples acordo jurídico.

Sakura queria muito acreditar nele.

O telefone tocou e ele a soltou para atender à chamada. Ela foi até o terraço e se sentou numa das cadeiras. O calor do sol estava delicioso. A vista gloriosa do vale verdejante salpicado de casinhas e vinícolas a saldava todas as manhãs já havia três semanas. Mal podia crer que estava em Toscana tanto tempo com Sasuke. Os dias voaram e ela desejava que nunca acabassem, pois passava por um momento único de extrema felicidade.

Tinha desistido de se convencer de que o odiava. Ao contrário, havia aceitado o amor que sentia por ele e não mais se envergonhava de seus sentimentos. A presença de Sasuke lhe enchia de luz e alegria. Os toques dele lhe causavam sensações tão maravilhosas e poderosas que, mais de uma vez, os seus olhos verdes se encheram de lágrimas.

Durante aqueles dias, ele havia sido tão atencioso, carinhoso... e romântico. Oferecia jantares à luz de velas, passeios ao luar pelos jardins floridos, piqueniques no bosque. Caminhavam de mãos dadas pelos vilarejos medievais, comiam em restaurantes pitorescos e conversavam horas a fio. Sasuke a levou a um nutricionista e aos poucos ela estava engordando, de forma saudável. Sakura continuava com as aulas de italiano e Sasuke a ajudava nos deveres, com extrema paciência. Certo dia, viajaram a Paris só para assistir ao show de um dos cantores favoritos de Sakura. Em outra ocasião, ele a levou para conhecer um dos jardins mais famosos das redondezas. Ele parecia uma pessoa totalmente diferente da que ela havia conhecido.

Durante o rápido namoro que tiveram, ele era um viciado em trabalho e nunca tinha tempo para conhecê-la melhor. No entanto, agora, ele fazia de tudo para arranjar mais tempo para ficar com ela. As mudanças no comportamento de Sasuke mexeram muito com ela. Havia decidido que estava feliz, algo raro, e que iria viver o momento e esquecer de como aquela história havia começado.

Apenas duas coisas nublavam seu contentamento. O medo de que a única noite em que se haviam descuidado pudesse ter consequências irreversíveis era uma delas. Estava convencida de que uma gravidez iria destruir a relação, visto que nenhum outro homem apreciava tanto a liberdade quanto Sasuke.

A maior preocupação, no entanto, dizia respeito à mãe, que ainda não tinha entrado em contato com ela. Sakura havia ligado para todos os conhecidos de Mebuki, mas ninguém sabia dela há meses, em alguns casos até há anos. Começava a pensar que conhecia a mãe menos do que imaginava. Por que desaparecer de sua vida tão completamente, como se a filha não existisse?

— Qual é o problema? — Sasuke interrompeu as divagações de Sakura. — Me conta.

Ela soltou um suspiro.

— Estou preocupada com minha mãe. Parece que ela desapareceu da face da Terra.

— Desde quando?

— Pouco antes de eu ser presa. Teve medo de ser acusada como cúmplice e entrou em pânico.

— Por quê? Ela também estava envolvida no show beneficente?

Ela fez que sim e contou a história.

— Quer que ajude a encontrá-la?

— Adoraria, mas não sei como pode fazer isso...

— Tenho muitos contatos. — Sasuke pensou que as informações levantadas pelo detetive que havia contratado poderiam ajudar a encontrar algumas pistas. Tinha deixado o relatório em Londres. Tinha mudado de ideia e achou que seria antiético investigar a vida de Sakura sem que ela soubesse.

— Agradeceria muito. Estou muito preocupada com ela. O marido dela a largou pouco antes de ela desaparecer. Sabe-se lá em que estado de nervos ela deve estar — respondeu com certa aflição.

— Vou achar sua mãe para você, _cara mia._ — Olhou o relógio. — Mas agora temos um compromisso.

— Que compromisso? — perguntou desconfiada. Ele deu de ombros.

— Acho que já era hora de você fazer um teste de gravidez. Então marquei uma consulta com um médico de confiança.

Ela ficou surpresa.

— Não precisa, posso muito bem comprar um teste de farmácia.

— Esses testes nunca são cem por cento confiáveis.

Sakura baixou a cabeça. Obviamente ele estava muito preocupado com aquela possibilidade. Havia disfarçado a inquietação para não deixá-la nervosa, mas via que ele não aguentava mais esperar pelo resultado. Foram a uma clínica particular. O ginecologista era muito atencioso e arranhava no inglês.

— Seu teste deu negativo. Você não está grávida, senhorita Haruno.

Sakura não estava preparada para a reação que teve com a notícia: ficou claramente desapontada.

Sasuke estava surpreso. Acreditava piamente que ela estivesse grávida. Ambos eram jovens e saudáveis. Nunca havia pensado em ter filhos e por isso sempre foi cuidadoso para não engravidar ninguém. Deveria estar aliviado com a notícia de que não seria pai.

Sakura esforçou-se para sentir alívio. Nas semanas seguintes ao incidente, a mãe natureza chegou a pregar algumas peças, fazendo-a acreditar que seu corpo estava mudando. Estava se acostumando, inconscientemente, com a ideia de ser mãe.

— Você deve estar satisfeito, agora. Não temos mais nada com o que nos preocuparmos — ela murmurou, quando já estavam na limusine. Sasuke não respondeu, estava absorto em seus pensamentos.

Sakura tinha medo de que ele descobrisse que ela havia ficado decepcionada. Sentiu um nó na garganta e uma grande vontade de chorar.

— Talvez seja próprio do ser humano desejar o que lhe foi negado — divagou Sasuke. — Você ficou chateada com a notícia, não ficou?

— Claro que não — mentiu. Ela procurou um lenço nos bolsos do casaco de Sasuke e ao encontrar um escondeu o rosto. — É a tensão, só isso... Estou meio sensível.

— Gostaria de ter um filho com você, _gioia mia._


	9. Nono Capítulo

**Recado importante:**

O grupo Adattare, Adaptar em italiano, surgiu com a proposta de transformar belas obras em livros Sasusaku, no momento somos 5 pessoas trabalhando para atender vocês, por isso, como a intenção de nossa equipe é adaptar histórias para o Universo Sasusaku, pedimos que nos comentários, você leitor, deixe a sua opinião de qual a próxima história deverá ser adaptada;

Também temos um recente grupo de leitores no Facebook: groups/1491952577789770/ Faça parte dele :D

Contamos como vosso apoio.

Ass. Miss Asuna

Agora, tenha uma boa leitura. Obrigada pela atenção.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO NOVE**

O lenço caiu das mãos trêmulas de Sakura. Os olhos lacrimejantes, que faziam a íris verde brilhar ainda mais, se fixaram no rosto pálido e belo de Sasuke. Estava chocada. Não podia acreditar que ele realmente estava sendo sincero.

— Está brincando comigo?

— Não brinco com essas coisas. Falo com toda a sinceridade — ele disse com a voz arrastada e intensa. — Descobri que gostaria de ter um filho.

Ter um filho com Sasuke parecia a ideia mais irracional, mas o que ele oferecia era algo que ela desejava mais que tudo na vida. O desejo de ter um filho dele era estranhamente intenso.

— Suponho que seja natural — continuou ele. — Cheguei a uma etapa da vida que me permite estar preparado para ser pai. O incidente me ajudou a perceber isso. Também fiquei desapontado quando o médico disse que você não estava grávida.

— Honestamente, não achei que fosse ter essa reação — admitiu ela. — Muito menos que você sentiria a mesma coisa.

Ele então pousou o olhar sobre o rosto de Sakura.

— Por quê?

Poderia ter dado cinquenta razões: bebês davam trabalho, bebês não podiam ficar viajando de um lado para o outro como ele... Mas, acima de tudo, bebês precisavam da presença dos pais, se fosse possível.

— Não gosto da ideia de ser mãe solteira — ela deixou escapar.

Ele continuava olhando Sakura com a mesma calma de antes.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

Sakura corou e desviou o olhar para as mãos entrelaçadas. Havia poucas semanas, ele a tinha pedido em casamento. Na época, a raiva e o rancor a fizeram rejeitar a proposta. Claro que gostaria que ele a valorizasse, que quisesse dela mais do que sexo e noites de prazer. Não havia aceitado por amor-próprio. A vida com Sasuke era quase perfeita. Ele a tratava bem, e era impecável na cama e a fazia se sentir plena. No entanto, isso não era o suficiente. Ele não a amava e, por essa razão, a relação estava fadada ao fracasso.

— Sakura?

— Shhhh... Estou pensando.

Era insano considerar a ideia de ter um filho nessas condições. Estava completamente louca ao acreditar que um bebê seria um consolo, depois que Sasuke a abandonasse. Era absurdo e egoísta de sua parte. Um filho não era um boneco e ela não estava brincando de casinha. Precisava começar a se comportar como uma pessoa madura e responsável. Ao mesmo tempo, queria muito um filho dele. Estava confusa. Não conseguia raciocinar direito.

— Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

— Posso ter um filho seu, mas com uma condição.

— Tudo tem seu preço, não? — ele comentou, com um sorriso zombeteiro e os olhos faiscando. — Mas a gente podia adiar as negociações para mais tarde e já ir providenciando a encomenda, _carissima_ — brincou.

Ela o olhou de rabo de olho. Sentia o estômago embrulhado por causa do nervosismo.

— Estou falando sério, Sasuke... Só vou ter um filho seu se você se casar comigo...

Sasuke ergueu o queixo e as sobrancelhas expressando surpresa.

— O que aconteceu com o amor?

Sakura ficou paralisada.

— Como?

— Você tinha dito que só se casaria por amor — lembrou ele, com um tom suave.

Sakura corou e se remexeu no assento do carro.

— Bem, não se pode ter tudo nessa vida... — disse constrangida.

— Também tinha dito que nunca se casaria comigo nem que eu fosse o último homem na face da Terra. Foram exatamente essas as palavras que você usou.

Que papelão, pensou ela.

— Mudei de ideia, ora. Preferia que você esquecesse as coisas que falei naquele dia. Estava com muita raiva de você.

— Impossível, tenho uma memória de elefante. Recapitulando: a condição, então, é casamento?

— Falando assim, parece que estou apontando uma arma para a sua cabeça.

Sasuke não revelou qualquer expressão que denunciasse sua opinião a respeito do assunto.

— É a primeira vez que me pedem em casamento. Não tenho referências — disse, com um sorriso malicioso.

— Não precisa aceitar, não tem problema. — Estava incrivelmente constrangida com toda aquela conversa.

Sasuke limpou a garganta.

O chofer tinha aberto a porta para Sakura e ela nem tinha se dado conta. Ela saiu do carro rapidamente e entrou como uma flecha pela porta do _palazzo_. Que imbecil! Ela, literalmente, tinha pedido Sasuke em casamento. Ou melhor, imposto o casamento como a condição para ter um filho dele, o que era muito pior. Lágrimas brotavam dos olhos. Estava arrasada.

Quando subia as escadas, ele a segurou pelo braço. Sakura se virou para ele e disse bruscamente.

— É porque você acha que sou uma ladra, não é? Em algum momento passou pela sua cabeça que eu não peguei aquele dinheiro? Alguma vez pensou que, se tivesse roubado duzentos e cinquenta mil libras, não estaria morando numa casa que é menor que a sua suíte?

— Várias vezes. — Ele respondeu. — Você não tem nenhuma jóia, nada de muito valor e pelo que pude observar também não tem hábitos extravagantes ou consumistas. Mas pode ter roubado o dinheiro porque estava muito endividada.

Sakura não respondeu. Odiava o fato de ele achar que ela era desonesta. Quando aceitou assinar o contrato, estava desesperada demais para conseguir o dinheiro e com muita raiva para se preocupar com o que ele achava ou deixava de achar dela. Porém, agora, a opinião de Sasuke era valiosa demais e ela precisava contar a verdade. Afinal, o dinheiro já havia sido reposto. Não precisava mais mentir para proteger a mãe.

Ao mesmo tempo, se contasse a história toda, tinha medo que Sasuke acabasse denunciando Mebuki para a polícia. Era pouco compreensível e tolerante e podia muito bem resolver que sua mãe deveria ser punida pelo que fez. Era melhor esperar que Sasuke achasse a mãe primeiro. Ele era o único capaz de ajudá-la. Talvez fosse mais flexível depois que conhecesse Mebuki.

Ele a pegou pela cintura e a pôs contra a parede, roçando os lábios nos dela.

— Algo que queira me contar, _bella mia_? — ele a apertou. — Agora que sei que está me escondendo algum segredo, fique sabendo que não vou deixar você em paz, até que me conte tudo.

— Não tem segredo algum... — A última coisa que queria era deixá-lo irritado.

— Pode confiar em mim.

— Não tenho nada para contar.

— Não está sendo inteligente em mentir para mim. — Sasuke a alertou, soltando-a. Pegou-a pela mão e a guiou até um dos cômodos do palácio ao lado da escada. — Além disso, você mente muito mal.

Sentiu muito frio de repente.

— Não é nada que possa magoar você.

— Deixe que eu resolva o que me magoa ou não.

— Por favor... Não é nada importante.

— Se vamos nos casar, preciso saber que posso confiar em você. Pense nisso e depois me procure para dizer se tem ou não algo para compartilhar comigo.

— Isso é chantagem! — Sakura o repreendeu. Sasuke deu de ombros, demonstrando total indiferença.

— Entenda como quiser.

— Não quero me casar com você mesmo! — revidou, colérica.

— Por favor, não comece com a mesma novela.

— Por que tem tanta certeza de que quero me casar com você?

Ele a encarou.

— Tenho minhas razões.

— Quais?

— Não interessa.

— Também não gosto de segredos.

Sasuke começou a ficar impaciente.

— Vamos acabar com essa conversa fiada!

— Só depois que me contar porque tem tanta certeza de que quero me casar com você!

Sasuke fez uma cara séria e intimidadora.

— Está começando a se comportar como uma criança mimada.

O comentário só fez Sakura ficar ainda mais irritada.

— Não devia dizer coisas que não pode provar!

Sasuke fez um movimento brusco e foi até a mesa, abriu a gaveta e retirou um papel. Em seguida, ele o entregou a Sakura.

— E você não devia me provocar...

Sakura reconheceu a velha foto que costumava apreciar todos os dias, na adolescência. Como ele havia achado aquela foto?

Sasuke se arrependeu da reação impulsiva e xingou-se mentalmente por ser tão impulsivo e temperamental. Não entendia por que a tranquilidade e o autocontrole tão inerentes à sua personalidade perdiam a força quando ele estava com ela. Quando tentou se aproximar dela, Sakura deu um passo atrás e rasgou a foto em pedacinhos.

— Não devia ter lhe mostrado — ele disse.

— Como foi que conseguiu essa foto? Você me deve uma explicação.

Ele contou da visita de Hinata ao escritório.

Sakura só pensou na expressão de horror da prima ao ler o contrato. Sabia que a prima não tinha a intenção de prejudicá-la, mas, ao mostrar aquela foto para Sasuke, Hinata havia jogado o orgulho de Sakura na lama. Era seu maior segredo. Agora, Sasuke sabia que ele era seu ídolo quando Sakura ainda nem tinha menstruado e acreditava em amores platônicos. A humilhação havia ultrapassado todas as fronteiras do que seria suportável. Só faltava Hinata ter mencionado, também, que Sakura tinha comentado que ele era o amor de sua vida!

Mortificada, ela saiu correndo do salão.

— Sakura... — Sasuke falou num tom cansado. — Aonde você vai? — saiu do salão e ficou parado na porta olhando-a.

Ela foi até a porta da saída e pegou as chaves do carro que Sasuke havia reservado para que ela usasse.

— Não quero que dirija nervosa como está!

Nada poderia ter incentivado Sakura ainda mais a seguir em frente. Ligou o motor do pequeno e potente Lamborghini e saiu numa velocidade considerável. Só tirou o pé do acelerador depois de já ter perdido o _palazzo_ de vista. Por que não tinha jogado fora aquela foto dele? Trincava os dentes de raiva. Dirigiu até o topo da montanha, onde havia um pequeno vilarejo cercado por muros, como nos filmes aos quais havia assistido sobre a Roma antiga.

Estacionou em frente a uma igrejinha que devia ter centenas de anos e foi caminhando até a pracinha principal. Sentou-se num barzinho ao ar livre, onde havia estado com Sasuke dias antes e pediu um suco. Ficou impressionada como todos o conheciam. Até o padre tinha se sentado com eles para uma taça de vinho. Notou que ele se sentia muito à vontade e relaxado na cidadezinha onde tinha nascido e passado a infância.

Amava aquele desgraçado, pensou, aturdida. E ele sabia disso. Talvez devesse deixar o orgulho de lado e tentar ser feliz, pensou. Mas como ser feliz se o amor não era recíproco? Agora, que a raiva havia diminuído, começava a reconsiderar a ideia de aceitar o que ele podia lhe oferecer. Ele tinha dito que não deviam ter segredos um para o outro caso se casassem. Queria que ele confiasse nela. Mas, ainda assim, relutava em contar a verdade sobre o dinheiro roubado.

Sasuke estacionou com sua Ferrari ao lado do Lamborghini. Não se perdoava por ter mostrado aquela foto para Sakura. Tinha sido uma atitude insensível e cruel. Mas ela o provocou, o confrontou. Onde estava agora? Entrou na igreja para ver se ela estava lá. Mas a igreja estava vazia. Foi até o mirante que dava para um abismo lindo e ao mesmo tempo assustador. Nunca seria capaz de viver em paz se algo acontecesse a ela.

Foi até a praça e, por fim, a avistou sentada numa das mesas ao ar livre. Ela estava divina. Com uma blusa sem manga e de saia verde, era uma escultura viva. O coração começou a voltar ao ritmo normal.

Ao ver Sasuke vindo em sua direção, Sakura estremeceu. Estava tão lindo e elegante. O sol iluminava os traços fortes e masculinos de seu rosto e corpo.

— Posso sentar?

Ela não respondeu, mas não demonstrou resistência.

— Me desculpe se magoei você, _gioia mia_ — ele disse ao se sentar ao lado dela. — Quero que saiba que fiquei emocionado e honrado quando descobri que você guardava uma foto minha desde menina.

Sua face corou rapidamente. Ele devia estar com pena dela. Por que outra razão usaria aquelas palavras que não faziam parte do seu vocabulário pragmático?

Ali estava ela, em frente ao homem por quem tinha se apaixonado, platonicamente, na adolescência, e por quem continuava louquinha, anos depois.

Devia ser um carma, uma punição por algo que tinha feito em vidas passadas, pensou.

— Preciso lhe contar uma coisa — ela anunciou assim que o garçom terminou de lhes servir duas taças de vinho e voltou para debaixo da árvore para continuar lendo o jornal. — Não fui eu quem roubou o dinheiro da instituição de caridade... Foi minha mãe...

Sasuke a estudou com a testa franzida. Por alguns segundos fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

— O marido da minha mãe, Dennis, a largou cheia de dívidas e ela pegou emprestado da conta bancária da fundação. Claro que ela não pensou direito quando fez isso. Pois, se tivesse, saberia que nunca teria dinheiro suficiente para fazer a reposição depois.

O belo rosto de Sasuke ficou pálido.

— Por que você não me contou isso antes?

— Eu acabaria contando, mas nunca achei que fôssemos ficar juntos tanto tempo — ela confessou. — Também, antes não me importava com o que você achava de mim. Minha única preocupação era com a minha mãe. Só aceitei assinar o contrato porque a polícia informou que estava à procura da minha mãe e que ela era a principal suspeita.

Sasuke tinha a expressão sombria.

— Você podia ter me dito a verdade.

— Não achei que você fosse ligar se eu era ou não inocente. Para mim, você não dava a mínima.

O rosto imponente ficou tenso com a afirmação

— Também não confiava em você. — Sakura admitiu com franqueza. — Como ia imaginar que reação teria quando soubesse? Tinha medo que você fosse até a polícia e entregasse a minha mãe. Não contei nada para protegê-la. Mesmo agora, me sinto mal por estar lhe contando isso. Não quero que tenha uma má impressão dela.

— Não posso imaginar por que teria essa impressão — ele respondeu com sarcasmo, virando a taça de vinho de uma só vez. — Por que iria pensar mal de uma mulher que rouba um quarto de milhão de libras de crianças carentes e ainda abandona a filha para assumir a culpa?

Sakura o olhou com reprovação enquanto ele deixava o dinheiro do vinho sobre a mesa. Os dois se levantaram e cruzaram a praça, juntos.

— A vida da minha mãe foi sempre muito difícil e eu sempre fiz tudo para que ela se sentisse menos infeliz — ela disse, finalmente. — Por favor, tente entender. A culpa também foi minha. Fui eu quem quis assumir a culpa.

— Além do sacrifício de perder a virgindade comigo? — ele perguntou com um riso tolo e nada divertido. Ainda estava pálido. — Quando disse que tinha uma dívida com você, não imaginei que fosse tão grande.

— Você não me deve nada. Tudo o que fiz foi porque quis. E se me ajudar a encontrar minha mãe, vou ser grata a você para sempre.

— Isso é o mínimo que posso fazer. Entre na Ferrari. Depois peço para o Juugo vir buscar o Lamborghini.

Sakura se sentou no banco do carona.

— Não vê que o sacrifício acabou virando algo especial e desejado?

Ele ligou o motor do carro e passou a primeira marcha antes de acelerar.

— Queria você a qualquer custo, _bella mia._ Honra e decência só vieram quando era tarde demais para mudar alguma coisa. Nunca vou me perdoar por isso — Ele desceu o morro numa velocidade que Sakura não teria coragem de usar nem mesmo numa estrada plana. — Mas prometo que, custe o que custar, vou encontrar sua mãe para você.

Um sorriso quente brotou de Sakura.

— E você não vai denunciá-la para a polícia?

— Mesmo que quisesse, agora seria tarde. As acusações foram retiradas.

De volta ao _palazzo,_ Sakura ficou andando de um lado para o outro.

Desejava que Sasuke a tomasse nos braços, a levasse para a cama e a amasse com paixão e loucura. Raramente precisava ser encorajado ou provocado para isso. Sentiu-se uma boba quando ele lhe informou que tinha algumas ligações para fazer.

Jantou só naquela noite e foi para a cama mais cedo, desejosa de que ele a fosse procurar mais tarde. Despertou na manhã seguinte, intrigada e triste pela ausência prolongada de Sasuke. Saiu para caminhar pelo bosque de árvores frondosas e altas. Era cedo e a temperatura estava amena e o silêncio imperava. Sentiu um alívio no peito ao ver Sasuke vindo em sua direção.

Antes mesmo de chegar perto dela, gritou:

— Estou com o endereço da sua mãe!

Sakura ficou lívida.

— Nossa! Como conseguiu isso tão rápido?

Sasuke contou sobre o relatório que havia encomendado a um detetive particular, semanas antes. Ela fez que sim e não se mostrou preocupada, pois o que mais desejava era saber sobre sua mãe. No relatório, dizia que Mebuki estava na França.

— França?

— O jatinho está esperando. Partimos depois do almoço, _mia cara._

O rostinho alvo de Sakura brilhava de felicidade.

— Não tenho palavras para lhe agradecer. Nunca vou poder retribuir o que fez.

Ela sentiu que o rosto de Sasuke ficou um pouco sombrio, mas, depois que ele a abraçou, achou que havia se equivocado. Ele a olhou com um carinho tão comovente que a deixou perturbada.

— Você pode retribuir casando-se comigo, _carissima_.

— Sim, sim! — respondeu, de imediato, explodindo de alegria.

— Quero que seja como manda o figurino. Vou fazer uma festa de noivado de arromba para exibir você para todo o mundo.

De repente, ficou com uma pulga atrás da orelha. Será que tinha decidido se casar porque achava que tinha uma dívida com ela? Por pena? Ele a acariciou, beijando-a com volúpia. Sakura desistiu das especulações e se entregou ao calor do corpo de Sasuke. Ele sorveu os lábios dela como se fosse uma fruta doce e madura. Aquilo podia não ser amor, mas era quente e excitante como se fosse.

— Não pára — ela disse, agarrando-o contra uma árvore, com o corpo débil de desejo.

Ele deu um suspiro.

— Precisamos. Pedi a um amigo meu para passar no _palazzo_ com alguns anéis de noivado.

A velocidade com que as coisas estavam acontecendo assustou Sakura. Sasuke era um cara metódico e cauteloso. No entanto, agora, estava sugerindo que a festa de noivado fosse feita em duas semanas e que a data docasamento fosse marcada imediatamente. A cerimônia seria no _palazzo._

Ela ficou deslumbrada com a variedade de anéis. Cada um mais bonito que o outro. Ficou agoniada, pois não conseguia se decidir. Finalmente, ele escolheu um, cravejado de pequenos diamantes, que ela adorou. Sakura estava tão ansiosa por ver a mãe e apresentá-la a Sasuke que mal se aguentava no assento do avião. Ficou folheando revistas e não teve apetite para almoçar, tamanha era a vontade de reencontrar Mebuki.

Sasuke estava muito quieto e taciturno. Aquilo a incomodou.

— O que há de errado? — ela perguntou assim que entraram na limusine que os foi buscar no aeroporto.

— Acho que você vai ter algumas surpresas quando se encontrar com a sua mãe.

Sakura não entendeu.

— Que tipo de surpresas?

— Parece que ela continua vivendo com o tal do Dennis.

— Jura? Então eles voltaram? Que maravilha! Mamãe ficou arrasada quando ele foi embora... Ela deve estar nas nuvens — Sakura declarou, com satisfação.

Sasuke buscou as mãos dela e as envolveu.

— Não posso deixar que você seja pega de surpresa, despreparada.

— Despreparada para quê?

— Acredito que você tenha sido vítima de um estratagema cruel. Chequei alguns dados. A discoteca que você financiou não faliu. Foi vendida. Acho que seu padrasto inventou essa história para tirar mais dinheiro de você.

Sakura o olhava horrorizada.

— Está falando sério? Acha mesmo que Dennis é um golpista?

— O cara é um vigarista com ficha na polícia por vários crimes de colarinho-branco.

— Mas ele é contador...

— Ele nunca terminou o ensino médio. Infelizmente, Sakura, tudo indica que ele não trabalhava sozinho. Sei que não vai querer ouvir isso. — Sasuke fez uma pausa. Estava claramente incomodado. — Mas todas as evidências indicam que sua mãe está metida nisso até o último fio de cabelo.

— Pára! Não quero ouvir mais nada! — Sakura disse, mais em estado de assombro do que de raiva. — Você é cético demais, Sasuke! Posso até acreditar que o Dennis seja desonesto, mas minha mãe, nunca!

A limusine estacionou em frente a um portão alto de madeira que cercava uma casa majestosa. Um dos seguranças de Sasuke tocou o interfone. Sakura colocou a cabeça para fora da janela e avistou a bela piscina e dois carros luxuosos na garagem.

— Eles não podem morar aí — disse com incredulidade, enquanto o carro entrava na propriedade. — A polícia também tinha comentado sobre uns rumores que diziam que eles estavam num endereço chique na Riviera francesa. Acho que estamos seguindo uma pista falsa, Sasuke.

— Não eram rumores. Dennis e Mebuki tiveram que desaparecer para desfrutarem o dinheiro roubado. — Sasuke continuou com as revelações sórdidas. — Mudaram de nome e aqui são conhecidos como Janette e Brian Carson. Seu padrasto abriu um negócio no ramo imobiliário.

— Essa não pode ser a casa da minha mãe. Com certeza isso tudo é um terrível mal-entendido. Essas pessoas não são eles. Se a minha mãe tivesse todo esse dinheiro, por que iria roubar a fundação beneficente? Como poderia estar endividada? Por que ia me implorar para mentir para a polícia dizendo que eu é quem tinha roubado o dinheiro?

— Ganância. Mesquinharia. Um último ato de crueldade antes de começarem a nova vida. Foi por essa razão que nunca mais procuraram você.

— Não, você está errado. — Sakura abriu a porta do carro e saiu apressada em direção à casa. Queria provar que Sasuke estava redondamente equivocado.


	10. Décimo Capítulo

Obrigada pela maravilhosa companhia, espero que tenham gostado dessa história. E, fique com a gente, leia mais adaptações.

Está tendo uma votação no grupo "Adaptações Sasusaku" no facebook.

As opções são:

Coração Bárbaro – Michelle Styler

Orgulho e Preconceito – Jane Austen

Tudo por um bebê – Michelle Douglas

Qual dessas obras deve ser a próxima adaptação?

.

.

.

Boa Leitura! 3

...

 **CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Sakura tremia. Estava apavorada. Não conseguia olhar para a mãe. Ao invés disso, olhou ao redor. O que viu acabou com as esperanças de que pudesse haver uma explicação convincente, plausível. Aquela era, sem dúvida, a casa de Mebuki. Os quadros, as esculturas e os móveis luxuosos eram exatamente o estilo da mãe e do padrasto.

— Alguma vez o Dennis chegou a largar você? Ou foi mais uma das mentiras em que você me fez acreditar? — Sakura interrogou a mãe.

— Nós fizemos as pazes — disse a mãe envergonhada.

Sakura estava horrorizada, aturdida. Passou pela mãe e entrou na espaçosa sala de estar da casa. O padrasto estava de short e sem camisa, vendo futebol numa televisão de plasma gigantesca. Ao ver a enteada, ficou boquiaberto.

— Onde vocês arranjaram dinheiro para tudo isso? — Sakura perguntou, sentindo uma dor profunda no coração.

Sasuke apareceu na entrada da porta.

— Quem você trouxe junto? — Mebuki acendeu, um cigarro, com um brilho no olhar.

— Não importa! Você me disse que estava endividada, que estava arruinada! Agora vejo que era tudo mentira. — Sakura estava transtornada. — Há quanto tempo você tem essa casa?

— Estamos apenas tomando conta da casa. Ela não é nossa — respondeu a mãe.

— A casa está no nome da sua mãe. Comprou em dinheiro vivo há dois anos — contradisse Sasuke secamente.

— Isso é uma mentira deslavada! — gritou o padrasto, com o rosto vermelho como um tijolo.

Sasuke o olhou com desprezo.

— Vocês deixaram vários rastros da sujeira que fizeram. Abaixe o tom de voz e se comporte. Sakura tem provas suficientes para colocar os dois atrás das grades por um bom tempo.

— Mas ela nunca vai fazer isso — declarou Mebuki. — Eu sou a mãe dela. E o que é dela, é meu. Não é isso que vivia dizendo, Sakura?

Sakura estava envergonhada e magoada com o comportamento da mãe. Agora estava claro que o casal andava trapaceando Sakura havia muito tempo. No entanto, os olhos verdes de Mebuki, que eram da cor dos de Sakura, permaneciam implacáveis e desafiantes. Não havia qualquer vestígio de arrependimento ou de desculpas.

— Alguma vez se preocupou com o fato de que eu pudesse ir para a cadeia por sua causa? — Sakura não tinha força na voz.

A loura não respondeu.

Sakura sentiu que as lágrimas transbordavam, mas lutou com força para que não caíssem. O silêncio havia sido a resposta mais dura e cruel que Mebuki poderia ter dado.

Hinata uma vez a havia chamado de galinha dos ovos de ouro da mãe e só agora ela descobria a verdade daquela afirmação. A mãe só se interessava pelo dinheiro que trazia para dentro de casa.

Ao lembrar da reação de Dennis e Mebuki quando anunciou que iria abandonar a carreira de modelo, Sakura teve calafrios. Depois que a galinha parou de botar os ovos valiosos, o casal teve que arranjar outros meios para continuar aumentando suas economias.

Com a dignidade que lhe restava, Sakura saiu da casa direto para a limusine. Quando o carro começou a se mover, o olhar vazio estava fixo na janela. Estava arrasada. Sem dizer uma palavra, entregou-se nos braços de Sasuke. Ele também não disse nada. Sakura achou melhor assim, pois qualquer palavra de conforto iria desencadear um mar de lágrimas. Os olhos ardiam, mas não chorou.

— Ela nunca me amou... E no fundo, no fundo, eu sempre soube disso — disse, soltando um suspiro comovido. — Mas me esforçava ao máximo para agradá-la.

— Não vou deixar que ela lhe faça mal nunca mais, _gioia mia._

Ele a abraçou com mais força e Sakura fechou os olhos. Ela o amava com tanta intensidade que chegou a tremer. Desesperada por poder retribuir tanta gratidão, disse:

— Vou tentar entrar no seu iate outra vez... Está bem?

Com o queixo sobre a cabeça de Sakura, Sasuke suspirou e acariciou os cabelos dela.

— Quem sabe um dia. Não há pressa.

.

.

.

O helicóptero pousou no heliporto da casa de campo de Sasuke, na

Inglaterra. Welbrooke Park era um lugar deslumbrante. Sakura se lembrou da primeira e última vez que havia estado lá, naquela fatídica festa que terminou de madrugada, quando fugiu com Orochimaru em seu carro esporte, ridiculamente pequeno. Riu sutilmente daquela história tragicômica. A agonia e a desilusão que sentiu naquele fim de semana eram coisas do passado. Em poucas horas, ela estaria recebendo os convidados para a festa de noivado.

Sasuke, que tinha passado dois dias em Londres a trabalho, saiu do escritório para dar-lhe as boas-vindas.

— Venha, quero que conheça uns amigos meus — fez uma pausa. — Desculpa, estava louco para ter umas horinhas com você a sós, mas vamos ter de esperar — disse baixinho.

Indo atrás dele até o escritório, Sakura se ouriçou ao ver Sasori, mas relaxou ao ser apresentada à sua namorada lânguida, Tenten.

— Você é realmente surpreendente, não é mesmo? —Sasori comentou em voz baixa, enquanto os outros conversavam. — Veio do nada e chegou ao topo. Quem diria?

— Acho que não entendi.

O banqueiro deu uma risada malvada.

— Quem não ficaria surpreso? Uma qualquer, com um rostinho bonito, conseguiu fisgar um dos homens mais ricos do mundo. Só posso concluir que você deve ser um arraso na cama.

Sakura sentiu as bochechas queimando.

— Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo!

— Se tivesse esbarrado comigo antes, a história teria sido totalmente diferente — ele disse com soberba.

— Nunca. Você me dá nojo. — Sakura não conseguia disfarçar sua repulsa por Sasori. Viu nos olhos dele inveja e rancor, antes de virar as costas, rispidamente.

Então era isso, concluiu ela. Sasori estava interessado nela e ficou irritado quando Sasuke começou a sair com ela. Era uma pena que fosse amigo íntimo de Sasuke, constatou com pesar.

.

.

.

Sasuke entrou no quarto, quando Sakura acabava de sair do chuveiro, enrolada numa toalha. Os olhos negros e brilhantes a devoravam e Sakura contraiu o estômago de desejo.

— Que perfume maravilhoso — ele disse, cheirando-a no cangote enquanto a envolvia com um único propósito.

— Sabonete.

Acariciou-a e beijou-a no pescoço. Ela deixou escapar um gemido e sentiu vibrações por todo o corpo. Depois de quarenta e oito horas longe dele, aquele toque a deixou cheia de lascívia e umedecida.

— Ainda tenho que me maquiar e arrumar o cabelo — ela disse sem convicção, louca para que ele não lhe desse ouvidos.

— Eu sei... Acho que vou ter que arrastar você para algum canto escuro durante a festa, porque não estou aguentando de desejo. Morri de saudades de você.

Pouco depois, Hinata subiu para fazer companhia para Sakura.

— Me diz o que você acha de Sasuke — pediu Sakura, timidamente.

Hinata fez uma cara engraçada.

— Ele é simpático. Quando o encurralei na parede, no escritório dele, não se alterou.

— Você gosta dele?

— Que mulher não gosta? Ele ficou uns quinze minutos conversando comigo lá embaixo. Me senti tão especial. Ele é um fofo!

— Hinata! — riu Sakura.

— É um partidão.

— O amigo dele, Sasori, também acha. Só que ele acha que sou uma qualquer que está dando o golpe do baú e que só consegui isso porque sou uma máquina na cama.

— Esse imbecil disse isso na sua cara?

Sakura contou a história toda. Sentiu-se melhor ao desabafar com a prima, que ficava visivelmente indignada. Hinata aconselhou Sakura a contar tudo para Sasuke. No entanto, Sakura tinha receio que, se contasse o que o amigo tinha dito a ela, Sasuke pudesse acabar pensando que havia um fundo de verdade nas palavras de Sasori.

Uma hora depois, Sakura descia as escadas em formato de caracol, num lindo vestido de gala, verde-oliva, que deixava os ombros à mostra. Diamantes brilhavam como faíscas de fogo em suas orelhas, pescoço e pulso. Os _flashes_ das câmeras dos fotógrafos cegaram sua vista. Sasuke, vestindo um _black-tie_ de tirar o fôlego, se juntou a ela e os _flashes_ se multiplicaram.

Sasori estava entre os convidados assistindo à sessão de fotos. E ela viu de relance a expressão azeda em sua face. Estava determinada a não deixar que nada estragasse aquela noite,

Sasuke a levou até o salão de dança.

— Você está tensa. O que há?

Sakura pousou o rosto no ombro de Sasuke. Estava ficando irritada consigo mesma. A festa estava ótima e os convidados pareciam se divertir. Apenas Sasori tinha sido indelicado com ela. Por que deixava que aquilo a incomodasse tanto?

A verdade era que sabia perfeitamente porque estava daquele jeito.

O fato de que Sasuke não a amava era doloroso e a deixava insegura e vulnerável. Amor era como uma cola, capaz de manter duas pessoas unidas, chovesse ou fizesse sol. Sasuke, no entanto, estava satisfeito apenas com um bom sexo. Ou melhor, incrível. Tinha descoberto que queria ser pai e ela havia aparecido na hora certa.

Foi por isso que ganhou de presente um divino anel de diamantes. Mas, com uma relação sustentada por uma estrutura tão frágil, não demoraria muito até que Sasuke se enjoasse dela. E quando isso acontecesse o que usariam como cola? O amor de Sakura?

Próximo à meia-noite, notou que Hinata dançava com o mesmo rapaz que havia convidado horas antes, um loiro animado. Sakura sorriu, feliz pela prima. Não via Sasuke havia um tempinho e foi procurar por ele. Suspeitou que estivesse no escritório trabalhando e ia repreendê-lo, mas não o encontrou lá. Estava tudo apagado. As janelas estavam iluminadas pelas luzes de lampião, espalhadas por todo o jardim, produzindo uma atmosfera aconchegante. Foi quando ouviu um barulho.

— Achei que nunca fosse encontrar você sozinha.

Sakura se virou e ficou lívida. Sasori estava parado, recostado na porta, olhando para ela com cobiça.

— O que o Sasuke vai pensar se nos vir aqui sozinhos? Somos amigos por toda a vida. Confia em mim como em um irmão. Em quem acha que ele vai acreditar se disser que você estava jogando charme para cima de mim?

A ameaça a encheu de pavor. Se gritasse, dificilmente alguém escutaria, pois o som da música invadia o local. Ele se deliciava com a expressão de medo no rosto dela. Sasori bloqueava a única saída.

— Estou esperando Sasuke.

Sasori se aproximou.

— Não perca seu tempo. Ele está no _hall_ principal falando de negócios.

Sakura deu um passo atrás. O coração batia tão forte que parecia que ia arrebentar o peito.

— Fique longe de mim.

— Nunca vai ter coragem de contar para ele que eu tive você. Tem muito a perder. Vou ser seu segredinho para o resto da vida...

Sakura levou um susto ao ver um vulto atrás de Sasori. Alguém o pegou pelas costas e lhe deu um murro tão forte que ele desabou no chão. Tremendo de nervoso, viu Sasori se levantar para que fosse derrubado mais uma vez por um soco ainda mais certeiro.

— Seu porco imundo! — Sasuke vociferou, e se afastou para ir ao encontro de Sakura e abraçá-la. — Se tivesse encostado em um fio de cabelo dela, eu matava você! Mas, como você só a amedrontou, vou chamar a polícia!

— Não, polícia não — murmurou Sakura. — Ele não me tocou. Não o deixe estragar a nossa festa. Só coloque-o para fora.

Juugo acenou com a cabeça e carregou Sasori para fora do escritório.

Sakura ainda tremia muito.

— Como soube que estava aqui?

— Juugo estava de olho em você e em Sasori a noite toda. Suspeitei que Sasori tinha dito alguma coisa para você mais cedo. Você ficou apreensiva e ele a olhava de um jeito doentio. Sempre suspeitei que ele tivesse uma tara por você, _bella mia._

— Como?

Sasuke a tomou pelo braço e os dois saíram do escritório.

— É só se olhar no espelho. Todos os meus amigos te desejam. Não posso culpá-los. Mas Sasori está noivo de Tenten e achei esquisito e até ofensivo o jeito como ele olhava para você.

— Achei que ele fosse seu melhor amigo.

— Ele disse isso? Sempre o tolerei, porque tenho muitos negócios com o pai dele, que é totalmente diferente do filho — ele fechou o pulso. Parecia espumar de raiva. — Podia ter matado ele.

— Morri de medo.

— Juugo estava tomando conta de você desde o início. Nunca deixaria que nada de ruim lhe acontecesse.

— É melhor voltarmos para a festa.

— Eles não vão sentir nossa falta. Você precisa se recompor. Se aquele idiota tivesse encostado em você...

Sakura tocou os lábios de Sasuke.

— Não aconteceu nada e estou bem. Não precisa se preocupar.

— Vou ter que contar para Tenten o que aconteceu. Ela é minha amiga de longa data. Não posso deixar que continue noiva daquele crápula.

— Se ela ama Sasori, talvez prefira não acreditar.

— Isso é problema dela.

Foram para o quarto e Sasuke a carregou no colo até a cama. Deitou-a com cuidado e ficou olhando para ela com um olhar intenso e amável, como se não estivesse ainda seguro de que ela estava bem.

— Quer parar de se culpar? Estou bem.

— Claro que a culpa é minha! Tinha de ter desconfiado que Sasori era um mau-caráter. — Ficou andando de um lado para o outro até que se virou novamente para ela. — Preciso lhe falar uma coisa...

— Pode falar — Sakura respondeu, curiosa.

— Não fui honesto com você... nem comigo. Apaixonei-me por você há mais de dois anos. Eu te vi naquela passarela e depois ouvi sua voz, vi o jeitinho como você inclina a cabeça quando fala. Tinha algo em você extremamente cativante, que me intrigava — ele confidenciou, sem perceber que ela o olhava boquiaberta. — Mas custei a admitir isso para mim mesmo. Não queria aceitar que o que sentia era amor, porque não suportava aquela sensação de estar numa armadilha.

— Armadilha? — Sakura devia estar sonhando. Devia estar tendo alucinações.

— Acho que não estava preparado para um relacionamento sério. Você entrou na minha cabeça e não saiu mais. E fiquei assustado. _Dio Mio,_ estava numa reunião de negócios e, de repente, tudo desaparecia e só conseguia pensar em você! — ele deu de ombros ao lembrar. — Era um pesadelo. Perdia o rumo, a objetividade. Então, quando queria ver você, me obrigava a esperar até o meu limite.

— Então estava certa de quando você se queixava que eu não me esforçava para te ver.

— Mas mostrava o meu afeto de outras formas — protestou ele. —

Mandava flores e até mandei um cartão no dia dos namorados.

— Um cartão de Nova York, com seu nome e nada mais.

Sasuke não estava escutando.

— Ligava sempre para você. Tudo isso era novidade para mim.

— Quando ouvi Sasori falando sobre a aposta, aí mesmo que achei que você não gostasse de mim — ela lembrou.

— Sinto muito, Sakura. Sei que magoei você. Mas, se serve de consolo, quando você fugiu com Orochimaru, me senti um lixo. A vida perdeu a graça. Não sabia por que até pouco tempo. Mas tinha o sonho de ver você de joelhos, implorando para voltar para mim, _cara mia._

Sakura estava hipnotizada, ouvindo cada palavra com atenção e assombro.

— Foi por isso que resolveu transformar sua fantasia em realidade, quando descobriu que eu estava em apuros?

— E quando pus os olhos em você, fiz tudo para garantir que não iria se separar de mim nunca mais.

— O contrato? — Agora que estava tudo explicado, Sakura já via o documento que os dois assinaram com outros olhos.

— Precisava amarrar você a mim, de um jeito que não pudesse fugir, como da última vez.

— E quando você me pediu em casamento?

Sasuke deu uma risada.

— Foi um desastre, não foi? Não sabia como fazer o pedido. Sentia-me tão culpado e queria que você ficasse comigo. Mas achava que você me odiava e acabei sendo arrogante.

— Também achava que odiava você.

— Quando Hinata me mostrou a foto que você tinha de mim, foi como uma injeção de adrenalina — lembrou. — Pensei que, se tinha gostado de mim, ainda havia esperança. Quando você fez aquela cena de ciúme por causa da modelo russa, ganhei o dia.

Ela estava radiante. Via como ele havia sofrido para reconquistar o amor e a confiança dela. Levantou-se da cama e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

— Quando foi que pensou em se casar comigo?

— Provavelmente no momento em que disse não — ele olhou fundo nos olhos de Sakura. — Preciso saber que você é minha. Não vou me sentir seguro enquanto você não for minha esposa de papel passado.

— Só se você me amar tanto quanto amo você — ela disse com um sorriso largo.

— Você me ama? — ele buscava a verdade nos olhos dela. — Achei que isso fosse algo que ainda tivesse que conquistar.

— Está brincando? Gosto de você desde a adolescência. — Sakura acariciou o rosto de Sasuke. — Tentava me convencer de que o odiava para me proteger. Não queria mais sofrer. Finalmente, tive que aceitar que ainda o amava.

— Você nunca vai se arrepender — ele disse com tanta sinceridade que tocou fundo o coração de Sakura.

Em seguida, tomou os lábios dela com ardor e o desejo se reacendeu como num passe de mágica. A necessidade de demonstrar o amor que sentiam fisicamente tomou conta dos dois e todo o resto foi esquecido.

Os anfitriões só voltaram a descer ao salão quando o sol já havia nascido. Dezoito meses depois, Sakura deu um beijo de boa-noite na filha, Sarada, e a cobriu com o cobertor. Sarada tinha apenas dois meses de vida. Em poucos minutos, adormeceu com o balançar do berço. Era um bebê lindo, com olhos negros e cabelos bem escuros que contrastavam com o rostinho alvo e sereno.

Uma hora depois, no terraço, com uma taça de vinho, Sakura apreciava a paz e a vista do vale iluminado de Toscana. Aquele lugar era, agora, o seu lar.

Duas semanas depois da festa de noivado, Sakura e Sasuke se casaram na pequena igrejinha no alto da montanha. Foi uma cerimônia simples e discreta.

Hinata era a única convidada de Sakura. Tenten, que tinha terminado tudo com Sasori, também compareceu com o novo namorado, Neji. Sakura estava com um vestido de seda branco e uma tiara de diamantes que Sasuke lhe havia presenteado. Apenas uma foto dos noivos no altar foi liberada para a imprensa.

Os recém-casados passaram a lua-de-mel numa ilha particular, na Grécia. Desde então, a vida lhe sorria. Hinata ia se casar em seis semanas com Naruto, o colega de Sasuke que ela havia conhecido na festa de noivado. Sasuke doou uma casa para a fundação que beneficiava crianças carentes e contribuía mensalmente para ajudar nas despesas com os internos. Sakura organizou uma série de eventos beneficentes e ninguém mais se lembrava do inconveniente

do dinheiro roubado.

Apesar do que a mãe havia feito com ela, Sakura não guardou rancor e contratou um advogado para defendê-la, quando Mebuki e Dennis foram presos, na França, por negociações ilícitas com terrenos. Tudo o que o casal possuía havia sido confiscado pelas autoridades e a condenação parecia inevitável. Sasuke chegou a fazer alguns comentários sobre a justiça ter sido feita.

Houve apenas um momento de tensão entre Sakura e Sasuke, quando ela agarrou o celular dele e o jogou no mar. Ele só a perdoou porque havia sido a primeira vez que Sakura se aventurava no mar. Depois disso, já conseguia ir para o fundo da piscina sem entrar em pânico. Também havia entrado no _Lestara_ duas vezes. Pouco a pouco, vencia o medo, graças à ajuda paciente do marido.

Um sorriso largo se estampou no rosto de Sakura ao ouvir o som do helicóptero se aproximando. Era Sasuke, voltando de uma reunião em Londres. Ouviu os passos dele entrando em casa e seu coração começou a bater mais forte.

Quando ele apareceu no terraço, Sakura se jogou em seus braços. Ele a beijou várias vezes no pescoço.

— Como está Sakura?

— Dormindo como um anjo.

— Garanto que às três da manhã não estará — profetizou o pai. —Londres estava tão triste sem você. Sempre que tenho que deixar você, me descubro completamente apaixonado, _gioia mia._

A alegria iluminava o rosto de Sakura, que se perdia nos olhos brilhantes do marido que tanto amava. Quando voltou a abraçá-lo, percebeu que não tinha nada que a perturbasse — havia se encontrado, descoberto seu lugar no mundo...


End file.
